THE SILENT BLOOD
by OokamiLover19
Summary: She was always quiet and when she talked it was never loud. No one could hear her if she was a foot away or running through dried leaves or across water. She was just there and was the replacement for Sasuke. What happens when an accident happens, making things uncomfortable between her and her instructor? Kakashi X OC
1. Celebrations and Old Friends

For several months I wanted to do a Kakashi fanfic and finally got around to it. I really hope everyone enjoys this story and please review.

I don't own anything from Naruto. Sorra is all mine.

Please read and review.

* * *

"Can you believe that it's been four years since Sorra was put on Team Kakashi?" Sakura gasps as she looked through her planner as Kakashi, Naruto and she sat in Training Ground 3 waiting for Sorra to arrive.

"That long?" Naruto frowned. "Seems longer."

"You always did have a horrible sense of time," a small voice snorted before Sorra appeared on top of the posts they had been leaning on.

She had hair shorter than Kakashi and was similar to how Sauke had his hair when he was still in the village except instead of being parted in the middle, it was parted on the side so most of her longer locks fell into her face. She had a figure similar to Ino's except she was smaller going on 4'11" and had to sometimes shop in the kid sections for cloths that fit. She was currently wearing black fishnet leggings tucked into black knee-high boots and a res one-shouldered top that went to mid-thigh. Under that was a fishnet short that went to her elbows.

"Happy Birthday Sorra," Sakura smiled.

"It's not til next week," the raven haired girl frowned as she jumped down and sat so she was facing them.

"We know, it's just that we have a mission in two days that Granny Tsunade said would last several weeks so we wouldn't have time to celebrate it," Naruto smiled and Sakura sighed at his nicknames.

"Why are is it so important to celebrate?" Sorra seemed to be confused.

"I feel like you ask that question every year," Sakura smiled. "Your going to be 19. I still can't believe your two years older than us.

Kakashi, when is your birthday?"

"Hn, why do you want to know now? You've been apart of this team for seven years," everyone saw the frown through his mask.

"Guess we never really thought about it. You must be like sixty years old with that grey hair," Naruto laughed.

"He's only 28," Sorra spoke quietly.

"How did you know?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"I remember Tsunade dismissing me one day last year, saying they were celebrating your birthday. The hair is silver and if I'm correct, it has always been that way," Sorra explained as she ran a hand through the short ends of her hair in the back.

"I see," Kakashi sighed.

"So when is your birthday?" Naruto growled.

"September 15th," Kakashi muttered as he pulled out a familiar orange covered book.

Sakura growled while Naruto moved so he could try and read it but suddenly it was out of kakashi's hands and Sorra was standing ten feet away from where she had been sitting, holding the book closed. Kakashi jumped to his feet and lunged for her and she jumped away with a barely visible smile. She created several kunai out of water and chakra and shot them at him as he lunged again.

"Not again," Naruto laughed. "Those two are always acting up because of simple things..."

"We came early to train so we could have the afternoon off to celebrate," Sakura spoke as she stood up. "Care to train with me Nar?"

"Sure," Naruto smile and jumped to his feet as well.

He created several clones and ran at Sakura since she was a close range fighter while Sakura gathered chakra to her fist and met the clones running at her. Kakashi sent a fireball at Sorra which she dodged and created several clones as Kakashi uncovered his sharingan eye. For over an hour each battle kept going until Team Gai showed up for their training.

"Yes! Let the power of youth prevail! Hundred laps around the field to warm up!" Gai boasted as Sorra finally gave Kakashi his book back.

"He annoys me," Sorra whispered to Kakashi and he gave her a small nod of agreement.

"Kakashi, your students have grown strong," Gai came over and Sorra groaned quietly.

"Good morning Gai," Kakashi spoke, forcing a smile. "Sorry but I can't stay and chat. My team and myself have plans that we need to go do."

"Again with the cool attitude! I love it!"

"Are you gay?" Sorra asked, looking up at the towering figure in a green jumpsuit.

"What...?" Gai jumped away a few feet and gasped sliding hurt.

"It's a logical question. You always cheer us younger generations then compete with Kakashi. Then you also wear that funny green suit," Sorra frowned.

"I am most assuredly not gay," Gai growled.

"Then find something better to do than act like you love my teacher," Sorra spoke then disappeared in a swirl of water.

"Never know what that girl will say next," Tenten spoke as she walked over with Neji and Lee.

"She is undisciplined," Neji spoke as he crossed his arms.

"Leave her alone," Sakura sighed irritated. "Besides she's older than you Neji and has been alone all her life."

"What do you mean?" Lee asked.

"Her parents were killed when she was two during the Kyuubi's rage. She watched them die because no one ever evacuated her with the other children," Sakura spoke quietly before Naruto came over. "We should go we have things to do and places to be."

"Oh yeah!" Naruto smiled then ran off.

"Does he know?" Tenten asked sadly.

"No, there are enough people blaming him for death of their friends and family. Kakashi we should go," sakura spoke then they both ran back towards the village.

Sorra reached her apartment and sighed. There was a beat up couch against the wall in the living room and in the kitchen there was a fold-up chair pushed against a fold-up table. She walked to her room and laid on the bed, exhausted and wished she could just skip whatever her team had planned to celebrate her birthday early. There was a knock on the front door and Sorra groaned as she got off the bed and went to answer it.

"Can I help you?" I asked the pale boy who looked like a girl wearing a shirt that only covered his upper torso.

"Tsunade requires your presence. The rest of your team is on their way there already," he spoke emptily. "Your mission has been moved so I suggest you grab your things before you go see the hokage."

"Thanks," Sorra spoke and close she door on him.

She ran to go grab her kunai punch and strapped it to her left leg then grabbed her two foot katana and strapped it to her back. Then strapped her scroll pouch to her belt along with her supplies pouch and shoved her cloak into it and grabbed her hitai-ate and dashed out of her apartment, making sure to lock it behind her. She dashed across the roofs of the village to the tower as she tied her hitai-ate around her waist below her belt and pouches. Once near the tower, instead of going through the doors, Sorra jumped through the window as her teammates came through the door.

"Right on time, as usual when it comes to missions," Tsunade spoke. "Your mission is to escort a child from the Tree Felling Village to the Iwa where her mother is getting treatments for a sickness she has."

"Aoi is still alive?" Naruto asked surprised.

"Yes, I'm not surprised you remember her Naruto even though it's been five years," Tsunade spoke as there was a knock on the door. "Come in!"

"Naruto!" a girl squealed and suddenly Naruto was on the ground with a girl who was maybe nine on his back. Her blueish hair went to mid-back and had green eyes. She wore a simple blue tunic and black leggings tucked into black ankle boots"I told you I'd come see you!"

"Hey Aoi," Naruto smiled as he got back up and she clung to his back with her arms around his neck.

"Aoi needs to get to Iwa as soon as possible so you should leave now," Tsunade spoke.

"Are you going to keep away the bad men, Nar?"

"What?" Kakashi frowned.

"This is a B-rank mission, Aoi has something for her mother and several rouges want to take it from her. Go now and Kakashi this is for you after you complete the mission," Tsunade spoke handing him a closed scroll which he put in his pouch. "Good luck."

"Lets go, Naruto you got her?" Kakashi asked as we jumped out the window.

"Yep she's good," Naruto spoke and we started jumping over the roofs heading towards the Hidden Stone Village to the north. "Relax Aoi we will get you to your mom."

"Thank you," the girl spoke and Sorra saw her grip her arms around his neck tighten as she laid her head on his shoulder.


	2. Healings and Uncomfortable Outcomes

I don't own anything from Naruto. Sorra is all mine.

Please read and review.

* * *

Sorra was running at the back of the team while Sakura was in front of her and Naruto and Aoi was behind Kakashi. The afternoon was pretty quiet and Aoi talked about random things like something called a dark shadow that required a human sacrifice in her village that she finally defeated with his help but sadly her mother had gotten ill again and needed stronger medicines. Kakashi was reading his book again and Sakura was next to Naruto, talking about some tree of life. It seemed to Sorra that she was the only one on guard. She heard a twig snapped behind her and she stopped jumping and crouched on a branch.

"Sorra?" Sakura asked and she pressed a finger to her lip then motioned for them to get Aoi somewhere safe. Sakura and Naruto disappeared and Kakashi came close and looked at where she was looking.

"What is it?" Kakashi whispered.

"We're being followed," Sorra whispered back, sliding her hand to the hilt of her katana. "One, maybe two."

Kakashi nodded and disappeared into the trees. Sorra hid behind a tree trunk as a man appeared on the ground level. He was in black pants and a brown shirt with fishnet long sleeved shirts under it. On his left thigh was a kunai pouch.

"Damn where did they go?" he muttered.

"Who are you looking for?" Kakashi asked appearing behind him.

"You," he growled as he spun around and drew a kunai. "You have something of mine."

"I've never met you do how could I have something of yours?"

"A little girl. She holds something of mine," he growled as he made several hand signs and then Kakashi was suddenly thrown back into a tree. "Where is she?"

"Obviously not here," Kakashi spoke flatly as he for back to his feet and drew a kunai.

He lunged at the man who blocked his wrist and drew a kunai of his own and attacked. Sorra watched and saw that they were close to evenly matched. There was a crack of a tree behind her and she spun an saw a tree falling towards her. She jumped out of the tree and fell into the clearing, past the enemy and into Kakashi.

"Sorra are you okay?" Kakashi asked quickly.

"Yeah I was just surprised," Sorra said then pulled Kakashi with her to the ground as the other man threw a couple kunai and they embedded into the tree trunk. "Damn."

"Thanks," Kakashi whispered as he got to his feet and pulled her up and uncovered his sharingan. "Let's finish this quickly."

Sorra drew her katana and lunged at the second man that just appeared as Kakashi reengaged the first. The second man grabbed Sorra by her hair and tossed her into the underbrush. She got up quickly and dashed around the clearing silently as the man started to search the underbrush. Sorra tightened her grip on her katana and jumped out silently and buried her katana into his torso, killing him instantly. She heard a groan and spun around as kakashi's opponent sliced Kakashi across the chest.

"Kakashi!" Sorra called out. She threw a kunai into the man's main artery and he fell to the ground, convulsing as Sorra ran over to Kakashi as he slid to the ground, breathing hard. "Kakashi are you okay?"

"He surprised me by distracting me," Kakashi muttered.

"Let me take a look," Sorra spoke as she knelt in front of him and unbuttoned his Jounin vest and frowned. She grabbed a kunai and cut his dark blue sweater and undershirt open to see the large gash on his chest. "Damn, I need to get Sakura..."

"Sorra..."

"Stop talking," Sorra snapped as she started to stand up but he grabbed her wrist. There was a crash across the sky as lighting followed and it started to rain. "Kakashi?"

"You can heal it," he whispered pressing her hand to his bloody chest. "I've seen you working with Sakura."

"But I can't control my chakra..."

"Sorra," he growled, silencing her as the rain started to come down harder. "Try."

"Kakashi..."

She looked at his mismatched eyes as he pulled her other hand to his wound. Sorra sighed and closed her eyes and focused her chakra as she shivered from the cold spring rain. She felt her hands warm up as she focused on healing his chest. She opened her eyes and looked at the wound as it knitted itself closed and the rain washed off the blood. She felt the major chakra drain and her hand slid from his chest as she fell against him, couching for air.

"You did good," she heard him whisper as his hands came to her arms. "Are you okay?"

Sorra coughed again and pushed off him, her hands on his upper arms. They looked at each other for several seconds before black spots filled her vision and she fell against him again. Kakashi froze as she fell again, her lips coming in contact with his masked ones. He thought she planned that until she remained limp in his arms, unconscious. He laid her down so he could button his vest to hide his torn clothes then grabbed her sword and pulled the sheath off her back and strapped it to his waist. Then pulled her onto his back and ran through the forest and heard Naruto's complaining about being wet as well as a thump as Sakura hit him. They were in a shallow cave with a fire going.

"Sakura," Kakashi called as he got closer.

"What happened?" Sakura gasped as he entered the cave.

"There were two men following us. We were able to defeat them but Sorra had to do a fast healing," Kakashi spike as he laid Sorra near the fire.

"She'll wake up soon. When she's actually able to do a healing, it is a major chakra drain for her," Sakura shrugged.

"Rest up a little bit longer then we'll head out," Kakashi spoke calmly as he set Sorra's katana next to him.

"Kakashi, I'm hungry," Naruto whined.

"Shut up Naruto, can't you think about anything besides your stomach," Sakura snapped. "Besides Aoi is asleep so be quiet."

About an hour later, the fire died down and Aoi was on Naruto's back, Sakura was holding Sorra's katana and Sorra was in Kakashi's arms, still unconscious as they ran through the forest. They finally reached the mountain range that separated the two nations. They dashed through the passage in the mountains and Kakashi kept looking down to check on Sorra in his arms. As night fell, they found a cave that was off the ground and entered it. Kakashi laid Sorra at the back of the cave and they all slumped down to the ground, glad that they were finally dry.

"Does anyone have something to eat?" Naruto whined.

"Idiot, being your own food," a weak voice mumbled and they turned to see Sorra sitting up slowly. She pulled a pouch off one of her pouches and tossed it to Naruto. "There's food in there."

"Thank you Sorra!" Naruto smiled as Sakura knelt next to her and checked her pulse.

"Seems like your levels are close to normal again. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Sorra spoke waving her away and leaned against the cave wall. "Where are we at?"

"We're in the mountain range between nations," Kakashi replied as he handed her her katana.

"Thanks, did I heal everything?"

"Yes, you did a good job," Kakashi spoke calmly as Sakura handed them some of the dried fruit that had been in Sorra's pouch.


	3. Fighting to Hold On

I don't own anything from Naruto. Sorra is all mine.

Please read and review.

* * *

"There it is," Kakashi spoke calmly to the others. I was on his back due to still recovering from the major chakra loss and Aoi was on Naruto's shoulders giggling at something Sakura had told her about her childhood. "You doing okay, Sorra?"

"Still tired," I whispered as we started running again.

"Well get a room tonight so you can rest."

"Did something happen Kakashi?" I asked, confused at his stiffness. "I mean after I went unconscious?"

"Just leave it alone," Kakashi muttered.

"Kakashi...?"

"Worry about recovering," he interrupted as he stopped. "Sakura, Naruto, take Sorra and to find a hotel room to rest up. I'll take Aoi to where her mother is."

"Okay," Sakura spoke as she helped me off Kakashi's back and I slung an arm over her shoulder as Kakashi pulled Aoi onto his back and Naruto slung my other arm over his shoulder. "Wonder what's wrong with him. He's never acted this way before."

"Let's go find somewhere to stay for the night," I sighed and we walked into the village.

We found a hotel near the outskirts of the village and I was given the bed. Naruto and Sakura rolled out their futons and stretched out. They fell asleep fast and I slowly walked over to the balcony and looked out towards the middle of the city.

_'Why was he so cold all of the sudden? He has never acted that way before. Something must have happened if he acted that way,' _I thought sadly and sat on the railing.

"Sorra, you should be resting," Kakashi spoke quietly as he landed on the balcony next to me.

"What happened after I went unconscious?" I growled at him and he turned his back to me. "Kakashi...?"

"Don't worry about it," he spoke, his voice empty.

"Did I do something?" I asked and saw him stiffen. "Kakashi, please answer me."

"After you went unconscious, you fell on me again."

"Is that it?" I frowned as I grabbed his arm and made him look at me.

"It was a most undignified was for a girl to have her first kiss taken away," he spoke not looking at me.

"What?" I felt my face heat up and I stumbled back until my back hit the railing.

"I told you to leave it alone," he spoke coldly as he grabbed my arm gently and tugged me back inside. "Get some rest."

_'We had kissed? Does it even count since I was unconscious? Wait, I kissed my instructor... Oh shit.'_ I groaned as I laid down on the bed in total shock. _'He must be disgusted with me if that had really happened.'_

I sighed and stared at the ceiling as I heard Kakashi roll out his futon and then entered the small bathroom. I rolled over and buried my face in the pillow and let a few tears escape. Finally when I had been comfortable with the team, I had to do something that wasn't even in my control. I closed my eyes and unwillingly fell asleep.

The next day when they had started heading back to Konoha around lunch time after Kakashi had read over the scroll Tsunade had given him and he finished his business in Iwa, Sorra had asked for Naruto to help her then never said another word. She didn't look at anyone and kept her eyes closed as she laid her head on his shoulder. Kakashi stayed behind them just in case something happened like some ambush.

_'Sorra, you asked what happened. It's not my fault that you didn't like what you heard. A very inappropriate behavior but you didn't have any control over it since you blacked out seconds before. I'll apologize for making you uncomfortable when we stop for the night,' _Kakashi thought as he looked at her half hidden face as she slept on Naruto's back.

"Kakashi, I'm hungry," Naruto whined as the sun started to set.

"Let's make camp," Kakashi spoke calmly then pulled the sleeping Sorra off his back as Sakura laid out a futon and he laid her on her side on top of it. She didn't stir once. "Sakura, will you do a quick check-up on her just to make sure she's alright besides the chakra drain?"

"Sure," Sakura spoke then knelt next to Sorra and placed a hand on Sorra's back as her other went to rest on her shoulder to keep her on her side. "She's burning up and her heart rate is erratic. Shallow breathing…" she opened one of Sorra's eyes and pulled out her flashlight. "Barely any dilation noticeable, I believe she got sick from the rain the other day. She never really dried off. She'll need to be taken to the hospital as soon as we get back to Konoha."

"What can we do for right now?" Naruto asked.

"Share body heat and hope her fever goes down."

"Naruto, we need to keep moving," Kakashi sighed, knowing that he'd have to deal his complaining all night. Sakura opened one of Sorra's pouches and pulled out a cloak and wrapped it around her before Kakashi pulled her into his arms. "We don't have time to just sit around and let her condition get worse."

"Here Naruto, this should help," Sakura spoke, handing him a small pill.

"Thanks Sakura," Naruto smiled and downed the pill as Sakura rolled the futon back up and sealed it into one of her pouches then they were on their way again. "If she's this bad now, how bad could it be when we finally reach Konoha?"

"I don't know. It took less than a day for her to get sick, I don't know how strong her system is," sakura frowned as they sped their pace.

"I'm going ahead," Kakashi spoke as he summoned Pakkun. "Pakkun, make sure they get back to Konoha in one piece."

"Alright," the small dog sighed and Kakashi sped up more.

Kakashi dashed through the forests, jumping from branch to branch, trying to go as fast as he could without passing out from the effort. He held Sorra's small body close and he could feel the heat of her fever through his arms. He entered a clearing so he could flat out run but froze, seeing several people standing there with weapons drawn and in a loose position. Sorra whimpered and he tightened his left arm around her as he pulled out a Kunai with his right hand.

"Who are you four?" Kakashi growled.

"Ahh, the Copy Ninja has finally come. We've been waiting for you since you killed two of our men yesterday," one laughed. "Who's the brat in your arms?"

"It doesn't matter to a bunch of rouge ninja like you," Kakashi growled, summoning the rest of his dogs.

"Doesn't look like you are capable of fighting without hurting that girl," another smirked. "This will be easy."

"Hold on Sorra," Kakashi whispered as he saw her open her eyes slightly. "We'll get you to the hospital as soon as possible."

Two men attacked and Kakashi jumped back and threw an explosive tagged kunai at both of them. They deflected them and the kunai embedded into two trees, exploding them and injuring the other two rouge ninjas. Kakashi felt one of Sorra's hands grip the buckle of his vest as she whimpered and he tossed another kunai at the two, followed by a set of Shurikan before the dogs started attacking them.

"Is that all you got? I won't lie that you are talented when your arms are full but how can you be able to defeat us if there are six more behind you?" the first one asked with a smirk.

"RASENGAN!" the familiar voice of Naruto made Kakashi sigh in relief as the rest of his team barreled into the clearing. "Go Kakashi!"

Without any hesitation, Kakashi dashed back into the trees as fast as he could.

"Go after him, you idiots!" one of the men snapped.

"Your fight is with us!" Sakura snapped and Kakashi smirked at her confidence.

"Ka…ka…shi…"

"Hold on Sorra, we're close to the village," Kakashi spoke quietly.

"I'm…sorry…"

Don't worry about it Sorra, it was only an accident," Kakashi interrupted and she fell silent. He looked down and saw that her eyes were closed. He finally could see the village and sped up. He jumped across roofs, startling those in the streets then finally reached the hospital as Tsunade was coming out. "Tsunade!"

"Kakashi, what happened?" Tsunade frowned as she followed him back inside the hospital.

"On the way to Iwa, there were several men following us. Sorra and I fought them off but I was injured. Sorra had been learning healing from Sakura and did a fast healing. Since then, her chakra levels have been low and she has a fever, possibly from the cold rain before we reached the border," Kakashi informed as Tsunade opened a door.

"Lay her on the bed then go find your teammates," Tsunade spoke and Kakashi nodded and left.

"Kakashi!" Naruto called and he reached them at the water tower that they usually met at for normal missions now. "Is Sorra okay?"

"Tsunade is checking on her now, I just got her there," Kakashi spoke calmly. "Head home and get some rest."

"Alright, see ya tomorrow Kakashi," both Sakura and Naruto called as they headed different directions.


	4. Hospitals and Mission Reports

I own nothing from Naruto except Sorra who is my own character.

Please Read and Review

* * *

"Kakashi, Sorra is finally awake!" Naruto yelled as he dashed down the street to where Kakashi was walking and reading his book.

"You went to see her?" Kakashi asked slightly amused.

"Of course. She asked for you though," Naruto smirked and Kakashi frowned from behind his book. "Tsunade asked me to find you and tell you that she asked for you. Something about her having issues with something that you had been around for."

"Very well," Kakashi sighed and closed his book. "See you around then."

Kakashi put his book away and jumped onto the roofs and ran over to the hospital, all the while his gut seemed to be in a knot. He frowned at the unfamiliar feeling but ignored it as he entered the hospital.

"Finally," Tsunade sighed. "We need to finish the mission report and she can't remember some thing's due to her fever. She's in room 17 with the paperwork."

Kakashi nodded and walked down the hall. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he stopped outside her room. He knocked on the door before opening it and saw Sorra sitting up in the hospital bed with a oxygen tube wrapped around her ears and clear fluid running through an IV into her arm. She had on a tank top and he could see the wires from the heart monitor along her collarbone. The blankets were around her waist and she was looking out the window.

"It's good to see you awake, Sorra. It's been a couple days of you fighting that fever," Kakashi spoke calmly as he closed the door.

She turned her head slightly and he saw her one visible eye flash to him before looking back out the window. He frowned slightly and sat on the stool next to her bed and picked up the mission report. He looked over what she and written and frowned, it wasn't very much.

"Tsunade said you needed help remembering what happened on the mission," Kakashi spoke, trying to get her to talk and she just nodded. "What do you want to start with?"

"Kakashi...?" her voice was so quiet and seemed shaky. "What happened coming back to Konoha? All I remember is asking Naruto to help me."

"Your temperature spiked and didn't respond to Sakura when she was checking on you. I went ahead of the team with you instead of stopping for the night and we were ambushed by the gang that had attacked us before on our way to Iwa. I was able to fend them off until the others showed up then I got you here," Kakashi spoke and laid the file on the table.

"Was there something else that happened?" she turned to look at him with both of her crimson eyes. "I keep seeing something when I sleep... Like I'm being carried and every time I look up, for some reason I see you looking down at me... Was I just imagining that?"

"No, when I was fighting the gang, you became slightly coherent. Carrying you in my arms was faster than trying to keep you on my back," Kakashi spoke and she nodded and adverted her gaze. "I should apologize Sorra for making you uncomfortable with my choice of words when I told you what happened after the first ambush going to Iwa."

"Isn't it the other way around? Me apologizing for what happened in the first place?" Sorra snorted and grabbed the cup that was on the other side of her and drank some water.

"It was no ones fault, it was a pure accident," Kakashi spoke calmly. "Now how about we finish this report for you?"

* * *

_'He's acting weird again,' _I thought as we worked on the report. _'Why is this happening to me? My teacher stole my first kiss even if it was by accident and I missed it. Even if it was him, I should have been conscious... No, don't think thoughts like that you idiot girl! He is your teacher and is seven years older than you! Damn it, now I can't stop think...'_

"Sorra, are you okay?"

_'Speak of distractions,'_ I mentally scolded. _'Even if I did ever feel something like that for him, it's not like he'd ever return my feelings. He's an instructor and its taboo anyways.'_

"Sorra!"

"What?" I whined as I felt something poke my arm.

"Are you okay? You keep spacing out." I saw Kakashi frown through the mask and started wondering what he'd look like without it. I looked away quickly as I felt my face heat up.

"I'm fine," I mumbled. "Just trying to remember things."

"Should I come back tomorrow?"

"If it's no bother," I spoke quietly.

"Very well, I'll see you tomorrow morning," Kakashi spoke then left.

* * *

_'She was blushing... It made her look cute... What the fuck? Why am I thinking such things about my student?' _Kakashi shook his head as he left the hospital and headed towards his apartment. _'She was always much more composed about things and didn't act like some girl with a crush like Sakura did with Sasuke. She's not hot tempered either. She's quiet, composed, cute... Damn it!'_

"Kakashi!" the voice of the interrupter yelled and he looked up and saw Naruto running towards him. "Did you see Sorra? Was she okay?"

"I thought you said that you had visited her earlier?" Kakashi asked.

"I did, but that was when she first woke up. She was really disoriented then and her eyes seemed black at the time. Even though she was awake, she was barely responsive to Granny Tsunade," Naruto frowned as he walked next to Kakashi as they headed away from the hospital.

"She was talking but still seemed out of it. It was hard to help her with her report of the mission," Kakashi answered.

"Why does she have to fill out a report when Sakura and I don't?"

"You and Sakura are Chunin, she's a Jounin. Jounin have more responsibilities when it comes to missions. Now I have a report of my own to fill out."

"Bye Kakashi!" Naruto called after him as he turned dwon a street.

_'What had Sorra been thinking about when she started blushing when I finally got her out of her daze? Gah again with the thoughts that I shouldn't even have about her!' _Kakashi face palmed then ran the rest of the way to his apartment before he let out some outburst about his confused mind.


	5. Chimera and Needles

I own nothing from Naruto except Sorra who is my own character.

Please Read and Review

* * *

"Kakashi, they're going to let Sorra out of the hospital!" Naruto smiled as he can onto the training field where he was training, trying to clear his mind.

"So why are you here?" Kakashi asked collectedly.

"Granny Tsunade is asking for you. Seems like Sorra is having a hard time and she doesn't want Sorra to be alone," Naruto shrugged as he grabbed Kakashi's arms and started to pull him away from the training field. "Tsunade wants you to help her out since you have been there almost every day the past week, helping her."

_'Great, just what I need. The source of what's distracting me,'_ Kakashi sighed as Naruto let go of his arm and they started walking down the streets. "Where are you going?"

"Her apartment," Naruto spoke calmly. "Sakura helped her there when I came to find you. Do you know where she lives?"

Kakashi shook his head. '_It would be best if it stayed that way but guess luck is against me._'

Naruto led the way down the street to an apartment complex that seemed empty. A few windows were broken, doors missing, graffiti along the walls. Naruto passed the stairs to a door that seemed newer and knocked on it.

"Took you long enough," Sakura snorted as she opened the door and let Naruto and Kakashi in. "Tsunade, doesn't want you to leave her alone for very long. She is still unstable for some reason and keeps going unresponsive every now and then. She's asleep for now, I'll come back to check on her and bring some food."

"If she is still unstable, why was she let out?" Kakashi asked confused.

"Sorra hates hospitals, it wasn't helping her when she was stuck there," Sakura smirked as she and Naruto left.

'_Damn, here I am, alone with inappropriate thoughts about my student,' _Kakashi groaned as he wandered the small apartment.

It was in good shape considering the location. Walls painted a creamy white, new red carpet. Everything seemed new. He opened a few doors, finding a closet, the bathroom, and a spare room that had several closed boxes in there. He looked at the last door which looked like it was a mahogany wood and turned the handle. He didn't see anything at first, except a small hallway and he frowned and stepped inside. He reached the end of the small hallway and saw a queen sized bed. He looked around then froze, seeing raven black hair on a white pillow.

Sorra was on her side, curled up in a loose ball. She had red silk sheets and a white blanket on top of her, going to right under her arms. Her eyes were slightly open and she was looking at something in her hands.

"How are you doing?" Kakashi asked, not wanting to get caught staring.

"I've been better," she whispered, sliding her hand under her pillow, hiding whatever she had been looking at. "What are you doing here?"

"Tsunade asked me to keep an eye on you," Kakashi spoke as she moved and pulled herself so she was sitting against a couple pillows.

"Of course, can't seem to take care of myself," she muttered leaning over and slid whatever it was in her hand into a drawer and closed it.

"Said you keep going unresponsive."

"Is it a crime to go into deep thoughts?" Sorra looked at him with empty red eyes.

"What is on your mind that makes you seem unresponsive to others?" Kakashi asked and she looked down at her hands. '_She's blushing again. She really does look cute when she acts like that. Might as well finally admit to myself that I feel something that's taboo towards her. Wait, I've never seen her blush before when around people, and yet she has blushed twice that I've seen...'_

"Kakashi, would you get me some water? There should be a bottle in the fridge," Sorra whispered, pulling him out of his thoughts and he left quickly.

He walked down the hall, trying to clear his mind and sighed. It was going to be a difficult week. He grabbed one of the bottles of water then headed back to her room where she was sitting on the edge of the bed, her legs dangling. Kakashi realized that she was in short shorts with her tank top and groaned quietly as he handed her the bottle.

"I can change if it makes you uncomfortable," Sorra offered quietly before she took a drink then put some pills into her mouth and took another drink to wash them down.

"It is highly inappropriate for a teacher to be in a student's apartment period," Kakashi lectured and she smiled before sliding off the bed. He saw her shaking slightly as she walked over to her dresser and pulled some clothes out. "Are you okay? Is it the last mission that's making you shaky?"

"No, it's a condition I have," she whispered as she walked over to her bathroom. "If I don't take my meds fast enough, I go into seizures."

"Why is that?"

"I have a troubled past," she whispered, stopping in the doorframe. "After seeing my parents die due to the Kyuubi, a couple ANBU Roots found me and took me with them. They wanted something complete and injected me with something, trying to make me a stronger shinobi."

"What?" Kakashi was stunned at this information.

"The program was destroyed a year before I was put on your team but the effects of the injections still hit me."

"What was this program called?"

"Chimera," she whispered before entering the bathroom and closing the door.

_'Chimera...I thought all the Z-series didn't survive. She was one of those who survived? Guess it makes sense why she always had medicine on her during missions as well as her fighting skills where she has not good chakra control. It's all physical, kinda like how Lee is...'_

**(A/N: if what is written about Chimera sounds familiar at all, I took a little fun information from the TV series called Dark Angel. I don't own the idea for Chimera, that's based off the program Manticore.)**

There was a small thud in the bathroom.

"Sorra, are you okay?" Kakashi called, knocking on the door.

"Yeah, just dropped something," she called back but her voice sounded strained. "I'll be out in a second."

True to her word, the door opened a little later and she came out. She was in a red long-sleeves shirt and black Jounin pants. She didn't seem so shaky as before but she did seem pale as she ran her left hand across her right hip. She stumbled slightly and he steadied her and helped her out into the living room and onto the beat up leather couch.

"I'm sorry, the shakiness doesn't usually act up like this," she whispered. "Being sick has made it come a lot more than usual."

There was a knock on the door and Kakashi answered it and saw Tsunade there, looking slightly grim. She walked past Kakashi and knelt next to Sorra. She lifted Sorra's shirt slightly and injected something her hip that she had been rubbing earlier. As she pulled the fabric back down, he saw a branded number.

"I really don't like when you do that," Sorra frowned slightly, rubbing her side again.

"And no one would like you going into a seizure on a mission," Tsunade spoke, irritated. "Sakura said that you had started shaking."

"I took some pills right before you showed up."

"Good, then that injection will make it last longer than the three week period," Tsunade smiled then walked over to Kakashi and lowered her voice. "Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto went on a mission with Yamato and Sai so your mission I had planned went to Team Kurenai. Try and distract Sorra and get her out of this apartment whenever you can. If needs be, have her stay at your apartment or something."

"Very well," Kakashi spoke, mentally grimacing at the thoughts that came to mind as Tsunade left. Sorra jumped to her feet and walked into the kitchen and he followed and saw her grab a package of saltine crackers. "Are you sure you should be moving about?"

"I'm fine, it only takes a couple minutes for the medicine to kick in," she shrugged.

"What was that mark on your side?"

"Is someone thinking perversely?" she teased making him narrow his eyes. "Sorry couldn't help it. It was what I was labeled as in Chimera, Z-198141523."

Her smile disappeared suddenly and she seemed to freeze up. Her eyes seemed to turn black and she practically stopped breathing. Kakashi grabbed her shoulders and shook her and she helped in surprise as her eyes turned back to crimson.

"What happened?" she asked frowning.

"Your eyes turned black and you froze up," Kakashi replied, pulling her back into the living room and set her on the couch.

"Oh sorry," she whispered, running a hand through her messy hair as she curled up on the end of the couch and laid her head back on the pillows.

"Care to explain why?"

"No, I don't have to tell you about ever single detail about what happens to me, but if your so curious about it, it's just effects of the medicine. I'm sure Tsunade will be sending us out on a mission soon even though Sakura and Naruto are gone so we should rest up."

"You heard that?"

"I hear a lot of things," she smirked.

"What do you want to do?

"Sleep," she mumbled before closing her eyes and she seemed asleep seconds later.


	6. Clones and Bushes

I own nothing from Naruto except Sorra who is my own character.

Please Read and Review

* * *

A crash jerked me awake and I was on my feet with a kunai, which I had hidden under the couch, in my hand in seconds. I heard movement in the kitchen and crept closer and saw someone crouched on the ground and I noticed a pan in front of them. When I realized it was Kakashi I frowned as he stayed crouched for several more seconds.

_'Well, from what I can see, he has a nice butt,' _I thought as I set the kunai on the counter loudly so he'd know I was there. He picked up the pan and straightened up and set it on the counter before looking at me as I crossed my arms. "Why are you making a mess while I was sleeping?"

"It slipped out of my hand," he shrugged. "Forgive me for startling you."

"Why are you being so formal with me all the sudden?" I frowned.

"I don't know what you mean Sorra, this is how I always…"

"Can the bullshit, Kashi," I snapped. "I hate it when you always make up some lie so you don't have to deal with telling the simple truth."

He blinked at me surprised and I narrowed my eyes at him. Sure I raised my voice for the first time in front of him but it didn't excuse anything. I glared at him until he looked away and turned his back to me as he put the pan away in the draw it went in. I scoffed and walked past him and entered my room, closing the door behind me. I strapped my kunai pouch to my thigh and slid on my shoes before I jumped out the window, needing air, and ran to the training grounds.

"Sorra, what are you up to?" I saw Tenten as she rolled up one of her weapon scrolls. Neji stood in a slight hole with weapons around him and he was breathing slightly faster than usual.

"Escaping my babysitter," I shrugged and she raised a brow. "I got sick on my last mission and Kakashi was ordered to watch me since Naruto and Sakura are on a mission. He can be irritating so I escaped. Either of you up to hand-on-hand combat?"

I'm game," Neji answered and we walked over to part of the field that had no weapons strewn around and got into position.

* * *

Kakashi knocked on Sorra's door but got no answer. Hesitantly, he opened it and saw the window open and her nowhere in the room. He frowned and summoned Pakkun who immediately jumped out the window. He followed the pug and was led to the training grounds where Sorra was in a heated battle with Neji and Lee.

He could see the sweat on her face as she dodged a kick from Lee as she deflected a punch from Neji at the same time. Kakashi saw Tenten sitting on one of the pillars watching the fight while Gai was leaning against one of the other pillars, watching as well.

"How long as this been going on?" Kakashi asked as he walked over the two.

"About a half hour, Lee showed up twenty minutes ago and joined. They set a rule that no chakra is allowed, not even Neji's Byakugan. All hand-on-hand Taijutsu," Tenten spoke, not looking away from the three fighting. "Kakashi, is water the only thing that Sorra can control with chakra? She barely ever uses chakra when she trains except water techniques."

"Sorra only learned of chakra five years ago. She could never control it really well except when it came to water. Sakura has been working with her recently and teaching her some jutsus. In a way she learned like Lee."

"She's amazing," Tenten smiled but frowned slightly as it started to rain and it wasn't a sprinkle either. The ground was quickly turning from dirt to mud. Mud was thrown around as the three kept fighting. "To think she's stronger than Lee physically and looks like she's only twelve with her size.

_'It's all due to Chimera injections to make her become a perfect soldier,' _Kakashi thought.

"Sorra!"

Kakashi looked at her and saw her collapse on her side. The kick that Lee had meant for her connected with Neji's side and he stumbled back. Kakashi dashed over to her and helped her stand up before she got anymore mud on her. She groaned and wiped the mud off the right side of her face as she opened her eyes. He saw them turn from black to crimson and understood immediately.

"Sorra, are ou okay?" Tenten asked as she reached them.

"Yeah, just side effects of a medicine of mine," Sorra spoke quietly.

"No more training until you have fully recovered," Kakashi demanded as she sneezed and stumbled.

"Fine," Sorra mumbled as he pulled her onto his back. "See ya guys later."

"Get well soon Sorra," Tenten and Lee called.

Kakashi ran into the forests as the rain started to come down harder and he felt the cold seep into his body and felt Sorra shiver violently on his back. As soon as he got to her apartment, he walked into her room and bathroom and set her down and turned on the shower to hot. He made sure she was steady before fleeing her room all together and started making some tea. A little while later, Sorra came into the kitchen wearing a pair of black loose sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt. Her short hair was slightly ruffled to not give her a drowned look.

"Thank you," Sorra mumbled as he handed her a mug of sakura tea and they walked into the living room and sat on opposite ends of the couch. "I'm sorry for earlier. It's none of my business to how you act."

_'I wish it was your business but that won't happen. You'd probably run and tell Tsunade if I had told you that I cared for you on a personal level,' _Kakashi thought miserably as he pulled out his orange covered book.

"Why do you read those books?" Sorra sighed and he looked at her. Her crimson eyes were narrowed as if in disgust.

"They are well written…"

"Yes and Jiraiya isn't a complete pervert," she sneered sarcastically.

"A child like you wouldn't understand," he spoke coldly, internally cringing at how horrible that sounded.

* * *

_'Ouch, is that how he thinks of me?' _I thought as I sipped my tea. _'Of course he would, I'm his student.'_

"Are you hungry?" Kakashi asked suddenly and my stomach growled before I could reply. He chuckled and got up and disappeared into the kitchen. It was quiet for a few seconds before there was a knock on the door.

"Can I help you?" I asked as I saw the pale boy who had summoned me for my last mission standing at the door with a bag in his hand with a scroll.

"Agent Shadow?" he asked. I came out and closed the door quickly and started at him. "We found Z-1297820 near the southern border of the Fire nation. You and a team of Black Ops are to go get him. Tsunade said you'd know what to do with the medicine in this pack. Z-1297820 is currently in the village's hospital unconscious."

"Cooro is alive?" I whispered to myself and sighed as I ran a hand through my hair as he handed me the bag. "When do we leave?"

"ANBU will be here within the hour to pick you up," the boy spoke then started to leave.

"What is your name? You failed to mention that the last time we met," I called to him and he looked at me.

"I'm Sai. I was in Root," he replied with a small smile then he left.

I walked back inside and hurried to my room to change. I stripped out of my clothes and pulled on a pair of black leggings and white tunic. The tunic from the waist down angled to a v so the end of stopped at my knees and curved up to my hips. I strapped the bag to my waist then strapped my katana to my back and walked out to the living room and pulled on my black ninja sandals.

"Where are you going?" Kakashi asked as he set a plate on the table in front of me that had a sandwich on it.

"I have an ANBU mission," I shrugged as I ate the sandwich.

"Sorra…" There was a knock on the door and he went to answer it. "Can I help you?"

"We're here to pick up Sorra, Hatake," someone spoke then four ANBU came in.

"Hatake, you are coming with so we picked up your uniform and weapons from your apartment," the only blond and handed him a black gym bag. Kakashi took the bag then walked down the hall to change.

"Have you debriefed Hatake, Sorra?" the raven haired ANBU asked.

"No, I didn't know that he'd be a part of this mission…"

"You are currently the only one able to really talk to Z-1297820 and you are currently not capable of going on a mission with your normal team. Hatake has been watching over you and we're here to protect you and make sure you get to Nokiwa and help your fellow agent."

"So another Chimera Z-series has been found?" Kakashi asked as he came back in dressed and masked.

"Let's go," I sighed and we hurried out of the apartment and into the forest.

I was surrounded by ANBU. One was in front, two were behind, and Kakashi and another were on either side of me. We headed south towards the border and kept to the trees to speed up our pace.

* * *

Kakashi kept an eye on Sorra as the hours passed and started to see her shaking slightly.

"Sorra, are you okay?" he asked then we all jumped down to the ground and she fell to one knee. "Do we need to stop for a minute?"

"Cooro may not have that long," Sorra growled as she forced herself back to her feet but she stumbled. "We have to get there as soon as possible."

"Kakashi, carry her so we can get there faster," the light brown haired ANBU spoke.

Kakashi unstrapped his issued katana from his back and strapped it to his waist then crouched down so Sorra could get onto his back. She got onto his back quickly then they were back up in the branches. Kakashi felt her arms around his shoulders tighten slightly as he kept his hands on her thighs to support her.

"Sorry that I'm a burden," Sorra whispered to Kakashi as she propped her chin on his shoulder so she could talk to him.

"You have never been a burden to me Sorra," Kakashi replied quietly. "Getting weak from being sick happens. Most are just usually put on rest while you are not able to. Getting to this Cooro is important and Tsunade is unable to do it being the Hokage. You are the next best person for this kind of mission."

"Thank you, Kashi," she whispered and he felt her move her head so her face was against his neck and he could hear her breathing. Soon as it started to get darker, Kakashi could hear her breathing slowly, signaling that she was asleep.

"Hatake how is Sorra?" the raven haired ANBU asked.

"I think she fell asleep," Kakashi replied.

"Then we will continue through the night," the blond ANBU replied.

_'She keeps calling me Kashi as if she is still comfortable with me, even though things got awkward since the last mission,' _Kakashi thought as they ran through the darkness. _'Why would that be?'_

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw that I was still on Kakashi's back. The sun was coming up and the ANBU were still running. I yawned as I lifted my head and saw Kakashi's head turn slightly.

"You awake?" he asked.

"Yes, how close to the village are we?" I asked.

"We will be there in the hour," the blond spoke from besides Kakashi and I. "How are you feeling today?"

"As good as can be with recovering from being sick," I replied and he nodded his head. "Did you guys travel through the night?"

"Yes, we saw no point in stopping after you fell asleep. We ANBU are trained to travel days nonstop without getting weary."

"Don't brag otherwise karma may come and bite your ass," I smirked and the blond laughed.

"It has happened several times already, but it's nothing I can't handle."

"Be quiet Cat," the raven haired ANBU hissed. I opened my senses and caught onto several people behind us. "We're being followed but I can't get a count…"

"There are six," I replied as I turned my head to look behind us. "Two are close and the other four are spread out probably for an attack while we're distracted."

"How…?"

"I'm a chimera, remember?" I spoke quietly as I summoned one of my water clones. "Create a clone then we'll send them a different direction."

"A diversion," Kakashi spoke amused as he created a clone. The others did the same and my clone hoped onto the Kakashi clone's back then all the clones kept going the direction we had been and we went a different direction, hiding our chakra levels as we found a set of bushes that were overgrown. "Let's hide here. You four trail them and the clones, send a clone if it's all clear."

* * *

Kakashi crouched down and Sorra slid off his back and crawled into the overgrown bushes as the four ANBU disappeared into the trees. He studied her as she disappeared into the bushes before he got down and followed her and saw her lying on her stomach with her head on her arms. When he got closer, she turned her head and she smirked as he moved so he was next to her.

"So why are we hiding while those four are out trailing them?" she asked quietly.

"I haven't been in anbu for several years. I may be experienced but I lack the full disciplined training since I didn't really pay attention when I was in it," Kakashi spoke truthfully and she giggled quietly but then froze. "Sorra…?"

"My clone was just killed," she whispered seriously, "by sound ninja."

"It will be alright…"

"We should be making a run for the village, no matter how many ninja are following. It is essential to get Cooro back to Konoha," she growled.

"Sorra…" He put a hand on her head and she frowned and looked at him. "It will be alright. We'll get to him; my clone hasn't been killed yet."

"We need to get to the village." She started to crawl to the edge of the bush but Kakashi grabbed her by her waist and pulled her back to him. "Let me go…"

He put an arm around her head and covered her mouth as he heard a crack of a twig. She froze under him and he saw her eyes go wide. She lifted on hand and held out two fingers, silently telling him that two of the enemies were nearby. He nodded and shifted so he was slightly above her, in case the two decided to search the bushes.

* * *

My heart was pounding in my chest as I felt Kakashi move so he was covering my torso and head with his body. It seemed so inappropriate even though I knew that he was doing it in case any weapons were thrown into the bushes. He just wanted to protect me, but I couldn't help but let my thoughts trail south.

_'Dear god, I'm thankful that he doesn't know what he's doing by protecting me this way. I can feel the strength of his chest and arms around me… No, stop it! Bad girl, we are in danger! Focus! Damn it, it's too hot for him to be so close….'_

I heard a thud followed by the sounds of a fight and frowned. I had been too distracted to sense others come into the area. I saw Kakashi's masked face come into view as he slightly pressed his body on top of mine. His hand moved away from my mouth and rested on top of my head and I felt my cheeks heat up slightly so I buried my face in my arms, wishing to be invisible at that moment.

* * *

_'She's blushing, yet again,' _Kakashi thought as he listened to the fight outside the bushes. _'I wonder if it has anything to do with me… No most like not. It's just the heat getting to her, that's why she buried her face in her arms, trying to get away from the heat.'_

"Kakashi, you still there?" Kakashi heard the voice of the blond ANBU. "They were just rookie Sound ninja and were easily taken care of. Panther and Bird are dealing with them and told Lion and myself to get you to Cooro."

Kakashi moved off of Sorra and crawled out of the bushes and she was close behind. There were a couple leaves in her hair and she ran a hand through her short locks, dislodging them. Kakashi helped her onto his back and the blond took the back as the light brown haired ANBU took front and they hurried their pace to be able to get to the village.


	7. Instincts

I own nothing from Naruto except Sorra who is my own character.

Please Read and Review

* * *

They finally reached the village and the other two ANBU met up with them. They got directions then dashed over to the hospital. Kakashi felt Sorra shift and he sighed, knowing that she was probably tired of being carried.

"We came to pick up the boy with a number branded on his left shoulder blade," Sorra spoke as she slid off Kakashi's back.

"How do we know you're not just spies?" a nurse asked and Sorra frowned. "Where's your proof that you're here to actually help the boy?"

"Here's your proof," Sorra spoke coldly as she shifted her tunic and revealed the branded mark on her hip. "Where is he?"

"Come with me Agent Shadow," the nurse smiled and Sorra sighed as she ran a hand through her hair as she hurried after the nurse. The ANBU and Kakashi followed and was about to enter the room until Sorra glared at them. "The boy is unstable at the moment; you all have to wait outside."

"Kakashi, you come in," Sorra spoke and grabbed his arm and jerked him inside and glared at the nurse. "Leave."

"I'm not supposed to…"

Water swirled around the room from the sink as Sorra narrowed her eyes. The water swirled dangerously close around the woman's neck and she stumbled back and out of the room. The water splashed into the sink and Sorra dashed over to where a boy, with black hair that had been buzzed, laid in the bed. He looked about fourteen or fifteen if you looked around the oxygen tube.

"Cooro can you hear me?" Sorra whispered quietly as she touched the boy's cheek.

"Sorra…?" the boy groaned as he opened his eyes, revealing crimson eyes that were not as vibrant as Sorra's. "Is that…?"

"Yes, when was the last time you took your meds?" she spoke urgently.

"I don't know…" he frowned. "A week maybe…?"

"Kakashi help me roll him onto his right side," Sorra spoke quickly and he went over and helped roll the boy towards her. She pulled the bag off and set it by the boy's leg and pulled out a syringe and a bottle of clear liquid. She filled the syringe then moved the boy's hospital gown, revealing a branded number. She slid the needle into where the tip of the 'Z' was and injected the medicine. "This will help you."

"Sorra, I don't like it here," Cooro whimpered.

"That's why we're here," Sorra whispered to him as they rolled him back onto his back. "We came to take you home."

"Have there been any other's found?"

"No, we are it. Konoha found me five years ago. How did you survive this long?"

"I stole the pills before the base was destroyed. I took a lot, expecting to share it with the others but no one showed up at the rendezvous point. I waited there for weeks. I already know that Zuko, Mayni, Chuka, and Korzo are dead."

"So that's ten that are dead," Sorra sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Akio, Jiro, Hiji, Ryo, Seiji, and Yuko are dead as well. They never survived during the escape. Ryo had refused to let me led and it got them all killed. What about Tomoki?"

"I never saw her when the four on my team got killed… Who are you?" Kakashi looked at the boy and saw that he was glaring at me. "Sorra, how long has he been there?"

"Kakashi is a good teammate of mine. He knows a lot of Chimera."

"You told him?"

"He is one of two people that I can trust at the moment," Sorra shrugged as she strapped the bag to her waist. "Get some rest, I'll have two teammates stay in here and watch over you while we work on getting you out of this hospital."

"Okay," Cooro sighed and closed his eyes.

Sorra walked past Kakashi and opened the door quietly. "Panther, Lion, come in and watch over him, but be quiet so he can sleep. Bird, Cat, guard the door from the outside while I go growl at the idiot nurse."

"What did you do to her?" the blond asked. "She seemed quite frightened when she came out."

"You really want to find out?" Sorra asked amused but Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder. "Oh right, I'm going."

"Be careful of what you ask for," Kakashi spoke quietly as Sorra walked off before he followed her.

An hour later, Cooro was on the raven haired ANBU's back in a black shirt and pants and Sorra was on Kakashi's back again. The blond had a bag strapped to his back that had all the things that Cooro had on him when the villagers had found him and took him to the hospital. Cooro slept the whole way, but Kakashi wasn't sure about Sorra though. She shifted on his back every now and then that he wondered if she was uncomfortable.

"Sorra, are you alright on my back?" Kakashi asked nonchalantly.

"Sure, why would you ask that?" He heard her squeak in surprise.

"You're not holding still like on the way to the village," he replied.

"Oh sorry, I'm just worried about Cooro," she sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. "It's been six years since we had escaped the base where the twelve of those who had survived the injection were kept. For sure ten are dead out of the thirteen and then Cooro just suddenly appears in a village. It just doesn't make any sense. We had always talked that if we had ever escaped that we'd never allow ourselves to get caught. Sure I failed at that but that was because I didn't have the medicine I needed to suppress my seizures. Cooro had a large supply and still has enough that he could have lasted another six months. I can't help but feel like he did it on purpose or if he's working for someone."

"What brought this on?" Kakashi asked.

"I was always taught to follow my instincts since mine had always been stronger than the other twelve Chimeras, but there is only one reason why that is. I was the last one injected that survived so I was given stronger injections."

"How often did they give these injections?"

"The first day of every month they gave us shots on our marks like what I did to Cooro in the hospital. When we get back to Konoha, I suggest that Tsunade keeps a close eye on him. He always had some other agenda and I'm sure that hasn't changed."

"We'll notify Tsunade. For now you should rest to recover," Kakashi spoke as he adjusted his hold on her legs.

"Recover, my ass," Sorra mumbled but turned her face towards his neck and he listened to the speed of her breaths with a smirk.


	8. Corners and Flashbacks

I own nothing from Naruto except Sorra who is my own character.

Please Read and Review

* * *

They finally reached Konoha and thankfully didn't have any other sneak attacks. Sorra was out cold on Kakashi's back while Cooro was kept sedated as Kakashi ordered for Sorra's sake. At the hospital, Tsunade met them and they debriefed the Hokage of Sorra's suspicions of the boy and the four were assigned to watch the boy closely while Kakashi was to take Sorra back to her apartment so she could sleep some more.

Kakashi groaned, debating on going to her apartment or his. He needed to clean up but also knew that Sorra would most likely not want to be at his apartment. He made up his mind and hurried to his apartment and packed a bag while making sure to not jostle Sorra on his back then ran to her apartment. He summoned a clone to help unstrapped her sword from her back as well as the bag at her waist before he released the jutsu and laid Sorra in her bed and pulled of the girl's shoes and pulled the covers up before going to find the bathroom to clean up since she didn't have one in her room.

* * *

I groaned as I woke up and found myself found myself in my room. I slid out of bed and stumbled out to the bathroom and froze as soon as the door was opened. I found myself staring at a naked Kakashi with only a towel for cover and the steam hid his face. I felt my face turn red as I stumbled back and hurried over to the kitchen to try and not hyperventilate.

_'Dear Kami, did that just really happen? Did I really just see my instructor like that?' _ I sank to the ground and pulled my knees up to my chest and hid my face in my arms as I sat under the counter. _'He was so muscled… Damn it, it's like when he was on top of me on the mission. Gah, so many awkward situations. This is getting harder to control myself. If something else happens, I don't know if I'd be able to control myself…'_

"Sorra, are you in here?" I froze as I heard Kakashi's voice from the other side of the counter. "Sorra…?"

_'Please don't let him find me right now. It's so hard to control myself…'_

"What are you doing under the counter?"

_'Shit…' _

I lifted my head and saw him crouching in front of me dressed. His hair was still slightly damp but he was dressed in his usual under armor that had the elongated collar and a blue sweater that he usually wore under his vest. His left eye was closed and I saw the scar there and his right eye was locked onto me and I saw a bit of confusion as well as embarrassment.

* * *

Sorra didn't move after she had lifted his head and he saw mix emotions swirl around her eyes. She just looked at him, no words or movement. He had found it slightly amusing that she had hid under the counter when she had accidently walked in on him as he had just barely gotten out of the shower. Surprisingly, she wasn't blushing as hard as he thought she would have seeing him like that. At the moment, she seemed slightly scared as she huddled under the counter.

"Sorra, come out," Kakashi asked and brought his hand forward to touch her arm and she flinched and scrambled away from him. "Sorra, I'm not mad. You didn't know and I should have locked the door. What are you scared of?"

"Please stay back," she whispered shakily as she scooted into the corner under the table. "I don't… I can't…"

"Sorra?" Kakashi was completely confused at her behavior. It wasn't like her to act this way. "What's wrong with you?"

"Please don't be offended but just don't touch me," she whispered as she hid her face in her arms.

Kakashi straightened up and frowned. He walked into the other room and silently summoned Pakkun to go find Tsunade and then sat on the couch and waited. Sometime later, Tsunade entered the apartment and frowned when she looked at Kakashi.

"What's wrong? Pakkun said it was urgent," she whispered after Kakashi motioned for her to be quiet.

"Sorra is freaking out for some reason. She's hiding under the table and keeps screaming at me to get away from her. All I did was touch her arm," Kakashi summed up and Tsunade frowned and walked over to the kitchen and crouched down so she could look under the table without being seen.

"Was that it?" Tsunade asked seriously. "I have a feeling that you're not telling me something."

"After we left the hospital, I made a quick stop at my place and picked up some clothes then came here and put her in her bed. I thought she was going to sleep a while so I went to use the shower. She woke up sooner than expected and ran into me in a towel," Kakashi mumbled, glad he had his mask to hide the flush of his cheeks.

"She's probably just freaked out that she saw her instructor in such an indecent way," Tsunade shrugged. "I'll lure her out. Just sit down and be quiet."

"What are you going to do?" Kakashi asked curious.

"Use her comfort food against her," Tsunade smirked then walked into the kitchen and raised her voice, "Hey Sorra, why don't you come out and I'll make you some of your favorite hot chocolate?"

"I don't wanna," Kakashi heard Sorra whimper. "I'm close to losing control…"

"You know that my hot chocolate will help you rein in that," Tsunade spoke in a sing-song voice and Kakashi saw Sorra crawl out from under the table. "Is it close to that time?"

"My teacher is in the other room, please don't say such things," Sorra muttered.

"Fine, but you do owe him an apology for freaking out for no reason."

"He told you?"

"He was worried about why you hid under the table. Why else would I be here, offering to make you hot chocolate and not in the office drinking?"

"To escape the Leaf Daimyo?"

"You know me too well. Now get three mugs so we can sit and calm down."

Kakashi slouched onto the couch as he heard the clink of several glasses hitting the counter and pulled out his boom so he wouldn't be caught eavesdropping.

* * *

I picked up Kakashi's mug as well as mine while Tsunade searched for something to eat. I walked out to the living room and saw Kakashi reading his book that he ways had on him. I set the mug on the table in front of him before walking over to my bing-bag and sank onto it and held my mug in my hands. Tsunade came in a few moments later with a bag of Cheetos and also put the jar of Peanut Butter and a spoon on the low table next to the bing-bag for me. I sighed slightly happy and slightly annoyed that Tsunade knew me this well when it was near my time of the month.

"So Sorra, would you like to explain to my why you're so suspicious of that Chimera you brought back and ordered for him to stay sedated?" Tsunade asked and I looked at her.

"Cooro has always had some alternative objective when he did something. He was more of a strategist while I was the fighter. We were teamed together a lot of times during training and we never failed what the higher ups told us to do," I spoke sadly as I looked back at my mug. "That was went I learned that he always had several back up plans at the ready. If he's sedated then he's not a threat."

"What was this boy to you?" Kakashi asked and I looked up at him cautiously. His eye was slightly narrowed as he looked at me and I took a deep sip of my drink.

"I'm not sure how to answer that question," I whipsered as I set the mug on the table and brought my knees up to my chest.

"Kakashi, there are some subjects that you never mess with," Tsunade spoke coldly and I silently signed in relief. She knew some of my past and what she was allowed to ask about.

* * *

**_-START OF FLASHBACKS-_**

* * *

**_"Z-198141523 and Z-1297820, come out to the fields. Everyone else get to the barracks," the voice of master came over the intercoms. _**

**_"Wonder what he wants this time," Sorra frowned as Cooro helped her stand up from their spot in the library studying on tactical plans. _**

**_"Only one way to find out," Cooro smiled and flicked her nose. It was the only true sign of affection that the two could show without being punished. "Come on, master won't like waiting because your slow."_**

**_"I'm not slow!" Sorra snapped as dashed past him. "You were never the physical type."_**

**_"I'll show you one day that your wrong," Cooro smirked as he caught up. "I promise that I'll get us out of this place for good."_**

**_"Don't make promises you can't keep Cooro," Sorra spoke sadly. "You know as well as me that there is no way to escaped this place with our sicknesses."_**

**_"We WILL get out," Cooro spoke determinedly and squeezed her hand quickly before they left the building and dashed over to the building that had the training grounds._**

* * *

**_11PM- MINUTES BEFORE ESCAPE_**

* * *

**_"Sorra, wake up," Cooro spoke urgently. "We're all getting out tonight."_**

**_"What...? How?" Sorra whispered as she yawned. The other eleven were silently getting dressed and grabbing what things they needed. _**

**_"We're splitting into groups. You're going to go with Ryo, Akio. Jiro, Hiji, Seiji, and Yuko. I'm going with Zuko, Mayni, Chuka, Korzo, and Tomoki. We are going to meet at that bridge that's 10 miles to the west then get the hell away from this place," Cooro whispered . _**

**_"You're leaving me, aren't you?" Sorra whispered back as she dressed quickly. _**

**_"Only for a short time. We'll meet at the bridge and start our life the way it should be," Cooro whispered and kissed her cheek. "Be safe." _**

**_"You too."_**

**_"Sorro, lets go," Ryo whispered. "I'll leave you behind if needed."_**

**_"I have better leading skills than you..."_**

**_"I'm in charge of this team, you will do as I say or you're on your own!" Ryo snapped quietly. _**

**_"Fine then," Sorra whispered and slid out the window to help the others out. "I'll follow just for this night."_**

**_"You're a good soldier Sorra," Ryo whispered then they dashed into the forest. _**

* * *

**_3AM- FIVE HOURS AFTER ESCAPE_**

* * *

**_Sorra found the bridge, her arm bleeding from getting caught on the fences. She looked around and didn't see any tracks that the others had made it. She tore a piece of her coat off and bound her arm as best as she could and then tied it to her chest like a sling. She hid in the forest, clutching the bottle that had two pills left. She wouldn't last far without help. She saw a group of four people and rushed to them, thinking that they were chimeras but she was wrong. These four were adults and Sorra collapsed in the snow as she blacked out as a seizure was about to hit._**

* * *

**_-END OF FLASHBACKS-_**

* * *

Kakashi looked over at Sorra and saw that she seemed frozen or something. Tsunade noticed this and put her mug down and dashed over to Sorra and started to shake her and call her name. It was several minutes before Tsunade punched her in the stomach and she blinked and frowned.

"What happened?" Sorra frowned.

"You went stiff and unresponsive," Tsunade spoke seriously.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about Chimera Baae," Sorra frowned at her hands. "I think I should go lie down."

"That would be best since you just returned from a long mission," Tsunade spoke and helped her to her feet. Sorra grabbed her mug, the jar of peanut butter, and the spoon then disappeared down the hall. "Keep an eye on her Kakashi. She should be fine in a few days."

"Okay," Kakashi spoke then Tsunade left.


	9. The Blame for Change

I own nothing from Naruto except Sorra who is my own character.

Please Read and Review

* * *

_'Cooro, forgive me. I should have gone back to the bridge and searched for more signs, not just assume that I was the only one that survived the escape,' _I thought as I laid down on top of the covers and stared out the one window.

No matter what I tried, I couldn't sleep. I felt too guilty for not even trying to search for the others and my selfishness got ten chimeras, possible eleven dead. I slid out of bed and grabbed some clothes out of my dresser and walked to the bathroom which was empty. I put my things on the counter and made sure to lock the door before starting the tub and getting in.

Kakashi heard Sorra come out of her room and saw the light from the bathroom turn on before the door was closed and locked. He went back to his book, but made sure to keep an ear out for Sorra. She came out several hours later wearing red pants and a black long sleeved shirt and walked past the living room with a towel bundled in her arms and opened a door and I saw that it was a laundry room. She put the bundle in her arms in the washer and grabbed other things and put them in as well.

"Kashi, do you need anything cleaned since you're stuck babysitting me?" Sorra asked as she looked at him.

Kakashi got to his feet and grabbed the black bag at the end of the couch and walked over to her and she took it. She pulled out his cloths and she sorted them into piles on top of the washer then threw the darks into the washer as well before she closed the door and put in detergent and started the machine.

"Sorra as I have told you before, you are not a burden to me so stop thinking like you are. If I really did think of you like that then I wouldn't have been the one to watch you," Kakashi spoke and she looked up at him and smiled. "Go get some rest."

"I can't," she sighed as she slipped past him. "I need to go see Cooro."

Kakashi felt his heart tighten but nodded. She dashed to her room and came back out with her shoes on and Kakashi did the same as she opened the door. They moved quickly to the hospital to the containment room that Cooro had been placed in. The ANBU moved aside and the two that were inside came out. Sorra seemed conflicted when Kakashi followed but she didn't say anything.

Giving Sorra some privacy, Kakashi stayed by the door. Sorra kept her back to him as she stood next to the bed. Kakashi saw her hand wrap around the boys as she leaned down and started whispering in his ear. Kakashi couldn't hear what she was saying but he could see the boy's hand twitch around Sorra's. When Sorra stood back up, she had to use her other hand to get her hand around Cooro's back and then she stepped back.

"Sorra?" Kakashi asked and she turned around but kept her head lowered.

"I'm done here," she whispered and walked out.

Kakashi frowned and dashed after her as the two ANBU went back inside the room. Sorra exited the hospital and jumped up onto a roof. Kakashi followed saw her staring up at the Hokage heads.

"Sorra?" Kakashi called gently and she turned to look at him. Despite the fact that it was starting to rain, he could see the tears on her cheeks. "What's wrong?"

"I..." she lowered her head and he saw her shake slightly. "It's my fault... All of it... They're all dead because of me. I didn't stay to make sure the others got out after I reached the fences..."

"Sorra, is this about the Chimera escape?" Kakashi whispered and she nodded her head. "We can talk about this if you want but let's do it back at your apartment before you get sick again."

Sorra looked at him and he saw a mixture of emotions in her eyes as she locked her eyes on him. He didn't understand that look she was giving him because had never seem a look like that before. Before long, she looked away and jumped off the roof in the direction of her apartment. Kakashi ran after her and soon they were soaked to the bone and closer to his apartment.

"Sorra! We need to get out of this rain!" Kakashi called to her and she stopped running. "My place is closer."

She nodded then followed him down to the large apartment complex where he stayed. They ran up the metal staircase and Kakashi quickly unlocked his door and let Sorra in before him. She sneezed and Kakashi dashed past her and grabbed a towel and tossed it to her.

"There is a bathroom right down the hall. I'll see if I can find you something dry," Kakashi spoke and she nodded and walked to the bathroom. Kakashi entered his room and found a pair of sweats he didn't wear often as well as a light sweater and took them to her. She stood in the bathroom, her shoes on the ground and she was running the towel through her hair. "This should work."

Kakashi left so she could change and went to go get in his own dry clothes. He grabbed the soaking wet clothes and carried them to the laundry room and stuck them in the dryer as Sorra came into view. The sweater went to a few inches above her knees and the sweats had been rolled up several times. Her clothes were in her arms, wrapped in the towel and shoved them into the dryer as well then Kakashi started the machine as Sorra sneezed.

"Thank you Kashi," Sorra smiled and walked out to the living room and sat on the couch.

"It's no problem. Tsunade would yell at me if you had gotten sick again," Kakashi spoke as he walked into his small kitchen.

"I had only gotten sick because of the chakra drain in healing you," she laughed. "My chakra is back to normal so I won't get sick."

"How do you know that?"

"Genetically altered DNA."

Kakashi looked at Sorra as she grabbed the blanket from the edge of the couch and pulled it over her as she pulled her knees to her chest. Kakashi made some hot chocolate and took a mug out to her and sat on the table in front of her as he handed her the mug. She took a few slips of it before she set it on the table next to Kakashi.

"I feel like I keep saying thank you," she whispered and chuckled.

"It's no problem. Do you want to talk about what you said on the roofs?" Kakashi asked and she looked down at her hands. "Sorra?"

"The day of our escape Cooro and I had been summoned by Master to the training grounds and we had been given extra injections. Before we had been summoned, Cooro had promised me that he'd get us out of there and that night in the barracks, we slipped out the window in two teams. Ryo was the leader of my team and refused to let me lead even though he knew that I was a better leader. It got everyone hurt. I kept going but at the fences, I got injured. I kept going to the rendezvous point, thinking that everyone was already there but they weren't. It hadn't even occurred to me that most of them hadn't gotten over the fence. I just thought that they couldn't find the rendezvous or already met up," Sorra whispered.

"You thought either they left you or they were dead?" Kakashi asked and she nodded.

"It was a lot to take in the first year being here when they brought the bodies of those who were on my team the night of the escape. I lost hope that my adoptive family was still alive, so when Sai said they found Cooro... "

"You found hope," Kakashi spoke quietly and she nodded.

"He's the closest thing I have to a brother no matter what my instincts are like, but I'm scared…" she looked up at him and he saw a little bit of fear. "I'm scared of what my instincts are telling me, saying that he didn't get caught by accident. That bringing him here close to me was the biggest mistake even if he's sedated… If my instincts are right about this, he isn't the same person he was before. If that's true, then it's my fault because I didn't go back…"

She buried her head in her hands and started to shake.

_'All this time, I thought she had some relationship with that boy when she thinks of him as a brother,' _Kakashi thought as he stared at the shaking girl in front of him. _'I got jealous over nothing but it's not like I have any say in her life because I'm her teacher. I shouldn't even be feeling this way towards her, but I don't have any control over who my heart is given to.'_

He realized he spaced off when he felt something in his lap and looked down and saw that Sorra was crying as she buried her face in his lap. Kakashi smiled and placed a hand on her head, trying to comfort her in the best way that he could without scaring her.


	10. Cooro's True Face

I own nothing from Naruto except Sorra who is my own character.

Please Read and Review

* * *

I woke up and frowned, seeing silver hair near my face in the darkness. I sat up and saw myself on the ground near Kakashi's couch. Several blankets were laid out under me and I noticed Kakashi was lying right next to me, my small hand inside his larger one. I looked out the window and saw that it was still really dark and rain was hitting the windows. I looked down at Kakashi as he laid on his side with one of the couch pillows under his head.

_'Who would have thought that I got to see Kashi like this? His hand is so warm,'_ I thought as I smiled. I laid back down, knowing that it was a little after midnight and turned so I was on my side, facing him. _'I wonder what will happen when we wake up tomorrow.'_

* * *

Kakashi had woken when Sorra had stirred and half-expected her to pull her hand away from him. Instead she just lied back down and gone back to sleep, adjusting her hand so her fingers slid through his and tightened her grip slightly before she fell asleep. Kakashi opened his eyes slightly and saw that she had a small smile on her face as she laid there in front of him.

He didn't want to leave Sorra alone after she had fallen asleep crying and knew that his room was no option. He made a makeshift bed for the both of them then laid her down and laid next to her. He had been cautious when he pulled the blankets over her small body and when his fingers had trailed over her hand; it was as if she had stuck her hands under ice coldwater so he brought his hands around hers to warm them up before he went to sleep.

Kakashi closed his eyes again and fell back asleep, not helping the feeling that holding her had felt right for some reason.

* * *

Kakashi woke up first when the room got lighter and sat up. He gently pulled his hand away from hers and got to his feet and walked into the kitchen and started making breakfast. He finished making the rice and mixed it with coconut milk then put mangoes on top and carried the tray back to the living room and set it on the table and knelt next to Sorra and shook her slightly.

He felt her flinch slightly as she stirred and opened her crimson eyes slowly. She sat up and frowned slightly as she ran a hand through her hair, making her hair go back to normal and not stick up. She finally looked at Kakashi and he smirked.

"Morning Sorra, you need to eat," Kakashi spoke and pointed to the tray on the table as he stood up.

"Thanks," she whispered as she shifted so she was kneeling at the table. Kakashi disappeared into his room and changed into clean clothes before returning to the living room as Sorra finished eating. "Kakashi… about last night…"

"You don't have to worry about it, Sorra…"

"I just wanted to say thank you for listening to me," she smiled as she looked up at him. "Do you think we could go to the fields and train today so I can recover quickly?"

"I don't see why not," Kakashi smiled and she got to her feet and picked up the tray and carried it into the kitchen. "I'll go get your clothes. They should be dry unless the power went out last night."

A half hour later, they were both dressed and had cleaned up the blankets as well as the kitchen. Sorra slid on her shoes and then the two dashed out towards the training fields.

* * *

_'I know that you can hear me Cooro and you're wrong if you expect me to help you with what plans you have in mind. We have changed the past few years so don't expect me to come running to you now that you are back. I have been accepted and found my home while you've been running. I won't come visit you again. This is goodbye.'_

Teal green eyes snapped open despite the medicine running through his body. He knew that there were four men guarding him, two inside and two out. He jumped off the bed and jerked the wires and IV away and jumped out the window. He heard the four chasing after him and smirked.

* * *

Kakashi had his Sharingan active as we fought in taijutsu and Ninjutsu. We had stopped at my apartment to pick up my katana and that is what we were currently training with.

I jumped back as Kakashi swung his blade towards me then lunged forward but he blocked it and I jumped away. I smirked as I acted like I was going to jump backwards again and he started to come at me and I brought my leg forward and kicked him in the knee as i jumped forward so he went over me. He almost landed in a mud pile then suddenly there was a poof and a log hit the mud pit. I smirked and spun around and saw him inches away as he blocked my blade again. I was going to move but then I felt a chill go up my spine, making me freeze. I spun around and saw a blue appear into the clearing with four ANBU behind it.

"Shit," I muttered and dashed after the group.

"Sorra!" Kakashi called.

"Cooro, you can't run!" I yelled, ignoring Kakashi and dashed past the ANBU and caught up to Cooro and slammed him into a tree.

* * *

Kakashi saw Sorra slam Cooro into a tree before she grabbed him by his sandy blond hair and threw him to the ground roughly. She jumped down, her katana ready and he rolled out of the way just in time. She growled and Kakashi froze as he saw pure anger on the girl's face, an emotion he had never seen at its fullest.

Cooro jumped to his feet and Sorra chased him back to the training fields where he somehow acquired a kunai. Sorra lunged out of the trees and Cooro blocked her as she jumped over him. She landed on the ground in a crouch and spun quickly and her blade came across his torso. It was no light cut and he fell to one knee.

"I told you that I have changed Cooro. Who do you work for now?" she spoke coldly and Kakashi wanted to pull her away and erase that anger. He didn't like seeing her like that.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" the boy smirked and Sorra grabbed him by his neck and tossed him a few feet away into the ground as she dragged her blade across both of his arms, making them useless.

"You will tell me what I want to know Cooro," Sorra snarled as she stood over him, the tip of her blade to his throat.

"Tsihano sends his regards little one," Cooro coughed but was laughing. "I had been captured when we tried to escape but instead of killing me like he did the others, he locked me up for several years. You have been his ultimate target; your blood has the code to stop his illness."

"Tsihano can rot in hell for all I care. You should have done better than crawl around like a dog with its tail between its legs, asking to be spared. You always begged for him to not torture you, but you didn't fight when I took your punishments. You may have been a strategist but you never learned to do what's right. I will finish what should have happened the moment you were captured."

"Can you really do it? Can you really kill me, little one? I made sure your seizures went unnoticed by Tsihano."

"I told you before Cooro, I found my home and no one will take that from me. I may have considered you a brother, Cooro but right now you are the enemy," Sorra snapped before she shoved her blade into his neck and disconnected his head from the rest of his body. She cleaned her blade off on his shirt and sheathed it and started walking away. "Good-bye Cooro."

"Hatake…?" the blond Cat-masked ANBU asked uncertain.

"Bag the body. I'll go after Sorra. Tell Tsunade that the boy was an enemy from the start and couldn't be kept alive," Kakashi spoke then ran after the girl as she disappeared into the forest.


	11. Comforted and Imbalanced

I own nothing from Naruto except Sorra who is my own character.

Please Read and Review

* * *

Kakashi followed Sorra's tracks deeper into the forest. He didn't want to ignore his feelings anymore but knew it was not possible. They were shinobi and he was her teacher. Kakashi heard a splash ahead of him and as he got closer, he saw Sorra throwing anything she could pick up and was throwing it into the lake. He entered the clearing and she spun around.

"Ka...kashi..." she sobbed and collapsed to her knees and pounded her fists into the ground.

"Sorra," Kakashi called but she didn't respond. He hurried to her and knelt in front of her and grabbed her wrists and pulled her so she would look at him. "You need to stop Sorra. Your hurting your hands."

"I killed him..." she sobbed. "I couldn't stop... I couldn't stop my anger. I saw him run and knew that he was working against me... I killed him in cold blood..."

Kakashi felt his heart clench with the sound of her sobs and pulled her into his arms and cradled her in his lap. Her sobs quieted a little but that was due to her burying her face in his shirt as her fists gripped his shirt. Kakashi wrapped one arm around her waist as his other arm wrapped around her shoulders. He didn't know why he was doing this, why he was comforting her this way instead of many other ways, but he couldn't deny any feelings that he had with Sorra, neither could he just tell her how he felt.

'_Why did we have to be so different in age? Why couldn't we have been closer or even not teacher and student?' _Kakashi thought as he held Sorra tightly as she cried in his arms. _'I promise you that I'll protect you, even if you don't care. I'll be there for you Sorra.' _

Soon Sorra's cries died off but he knew she was still awake by the sounds of her breathing. He felt her hands flexing and relaxing slightly in his sweater as her rested on his upper chest. He knew that he should have let her go when she had stopped but just didn't seem in control of his body as he held her against him and he slowly moved his head so it near her neck and he could smell lavender flowers mixed in with tiger lilies. Soon he felt her start pushing him away.

"I'm sorry Kakashi, this is highly inappropriate," Sorra spoke as she got to her feet. "I will be fine on my own now, you don't have to watch over me anymore. I'll see you when we are called for a mission."

* * *

I dashed out if that clearing like on the highway out of hell as I felt my face burn with embarrassment. I reached my apartment luckily before I started hyperventilating.

'He was inhaling my scent... He didn't try forcing me to let go, he held me closer even after I had stopped crying. Why did he comfort me that way when there are hundreds of other ways...?' there was a knock on my door an I went to open it and saw eight ANBU at the door.

"Is something wrong?" I asked uncertain.

No one answered. Instead, two grabbed me and my arms were bound behind my back as a charka restraint was put on my neck. The two ANBU who had grabbed me held my upper arms as a cloak was put over me and the hood pulled up to effectively cover my face. Three ANBU were a head of me clearing the roads and the other three where somewhere behind me. I saw Kakashi walking down the streets and started to struggle against the ANBU.

* * *

"Kakashi!" a familiar voice called and Kakashi looked around but only saw eight ANBU around a black cloaked figure that was struggling against two of them. The hood fell back and he saw Sorra. She kept struggling and when their eyes locked, he saw fear in her eyes as two ANBU appeared and held him back.

"This matter does not concern you Hatake," one of them said.

"The hell it does, she is my student. Why is she restrained and have eight ANBU around her?"

"This is a matter for the hokage, not you. If we must, we will restrain you for going against Lady Tsunade."

"What matter? Tsunade wouldn't have ANBU to retrieve Sorra, she'd get her herself!"

"She is a threat to our village," the other spoke.

"She is no more of a threat than Naruto!" Kakashi growled and pushed past them to Sorra.

He attacked several while others backed off seeing his anger. He reached Sorra and she was able to kick one of her captors and jumped over her restrained arms so they were in front of her instead of behind. She jumped onto his back, lifting her restrained arms over his head and Kakashi dashed off towards the hokage tower to confront Tsunade. He saw Sorra's hands move and do a few signs and heard her cough into his shoulder.

"Whats going on?" she whispered. "They just showed up and dragged me out of my apartment without a word."

"I don't know, but well get this figured out," Kakashi replies as he jumped into the open window of the hokage office. "Tsunade explain yourself!"

"What?" Tsunade looked up at him, confusion written over her face.

"Why are ANBU after Sorra on your orders?" Kakashi snapped as he helped Sorra off his back and she got out of the restraints on her wrists but couldn't get the chakra restraint off her neck.

"Oh, must have mistaken my orders. I told them to pick Sorra up so I could talk to her. They must have been suspicious of her since Cooro was in the same organization." Kakashi saw Sorra turn her head away from Tsunade and Kakashi as Cooro was mentioned. "Also, I may have found a cure for your neurological problem Sorra. I studied Cooro since you won't let me study you and there is an area around your spinal cord right below your brain that is black, most likely from all those injections when you were in Chimera Baae. They keep pinching the cord, creating your seizures."

"I see," Sorra whispered. Kakashi looked at Sorra as she slowly lifted a hand to the back of her neck and closed her eyes. "What would be the outcome if I agreed to this?"

"You'd lose your advanced abilities and most likely be at a lower ninja level because you usually rely on those abilities for most of your fighting techniques," Tsunade spoke sadly.

"I can't do that," Sorra raised her voice back to a normal tone.

"Sorra..."

"No!" Sorra snapped, looking at Tsunade. "I am one of the best shinobi and I am on Team Kakashi. If I went through this then I'd just be a liability on the team. I don't like the medication but I also don't like being weak. I'd rather deal with the seixures for the rest of my life than regret giving up my ability to be a shinobi."

"Are you sure about this?" Kakashi asked.

"My instincts are never wrong," she softened her voice as she looked at him. "I can't just ignore them. You saw what happened when I did that. An enemy was let into the village because of me."

"You controlled the situation before it got out of hand," Tsunade spoke.

"I almost didn't. I wouldn't have stopped him if he had taken a different route or I hadn't been training..."

"Don't wallow in the past. I think a mission will help you get your mind off this," Tsunade offered. "Naruto and Sakura got back early this morning. We have a dispute between a couple clans just inside the land of earth. Since they are closer to Konoha than Iwa they sent a request for Leaf shinobi to go investigate the situation. Rumors from each side is that the other sent a spy into the clans but both are denying this rumor that it's them."

"I've been waiting for those words," Sorra smirked. "I need a small vacation to clear my mind and a mission detail to the Earth Country is perfect."

"Very well then, meet Naruto and Sakura at the gates and stop Yamato and Sai from leaving with them for this mission."

"I'm gone," Sorra spoke then disappeared in a whirl of water.

"Kakashi, ANBU told me that she disappeared into the forests after she killed Cooro and you went after her. What happened?" Tsunade spoke before Kakashi escaped.

"She was destroying the forest in her anger. When I got her to stop destroying things she broke down into hysterics. She told me that she couldn't stop the anger. Do you know what that means?" Kakashi asked and Tsunade started laughing.

"Let's just say that you shouldn't anger her for the next week. When a woman's hormones are out of balanced, we can be very deadly, but I bet she's taking it harder than she shows. To kill the only thing that she had to family out of unbalanced hormones and instincts, must be really hard to come to terms with."

"Is that why she said that she killed him in cold blood?"

"Most likely. Over the past few years with working with Sorra and her..." she hesitated. "...problem since Baae, developing medicine for her so she didn't have to take medicine every single day, I learned some things. When she did something during times like this, things that were slightly cruel or harsh in any way, she regretted it the week after. Be careful with her. She may say that she's fine but she hides her emotions very well... almost like how Gaara no Sabaku can or how Sai used to be."

"Very well. I should go before the others get impatient and leave without me."

"Good luck," Tsunade called to Kakashi as he hopped out the window.


	12. Quiet by the Fire

I own nothing from Naruto except Sorra who is my own character.

Please Read and Review

* * *

"Kakashi took you long enough!" Naruto yelled as Kakashi finally got close to the gate.

"I'm sorry, a black cat crossed my way and I had to take the long way around," Kakashi smiled but suddenly something hit his head.

"Don't be such a liar, Kakashi. You'll lose the trust and respect of your team that way," Sorra spoke calmly as she walked past him wearing a white coat that went to mid thigh. Her hood was up and the black blade on her back was a sharp contrast to the fabric. "Let's get out of here."

"Who put you in charge?" Sakura growled and Sorra turned towards her and Naruto stiffened slightly.

"Sorra is right, Sakura. She's just staring what I was going to say," Kakashi spoke quickly and Sorra started walking through the gate. Kakashi walked closer to Sakura and Naruto and lowered his voice. "Some things happened while you two were on a mission and she is still recovering. Tsunade said that this mission could help her get past it, but she could hurt you two at the moment if you anger her. Right now her temper is worse than how Sakura can be."

"Scary," Naruto shivered slightly as the three of them headed after Sorra.

Soon the four of them were jumping through the trees and Kakashi took the back, letting Sorra be the point since she didn't seem to want to go to her normal position when they traveled. Sakura and Naruto talked a little, ignoring or oblivious to the tension of their teammates. Kakashi kept an eye on Sorra over the cover of his book but she seemed to not change at all as they traveled.

That night, Sorra sat in a tree when they stopped for camp and Kakashi saw her pull out a jar of peanut butter and a spoon and started eating some of it. He saw her face in the light of the fire and she looked like she was confused or uneasy. Kakashi jumped up and crouched in front of her. At that moment, he realized that her hands were bandage from when she had been beating the ground after she killed Cooro.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi asked and she looked at him as she ate another bite of her peanut butter. "You don't look well."

"I'm fine," she shrugged.

_'She may say that she's fine but she hides her emotions very well,' _Tsunade's words entered his head.

"Don't lie to me Sorra, I can see it in your eyes that you're not fine," Kakashi spoke quietly to not alert the two by the fire and Sorra sighed.

"Alright, you caught me, but I don't want to talk about it," she muttered as she looked into the forest to her left.

"Is this about him?" Kakashi asked cautiously and he saw her jaw clench as she put away her peanut butter and spoon. "I see. Sorra, you can talk to me…"

"I said I don't want to talk about it," Sorra hissed and pushed him out of the tree where he was barely able to catch himself in a crouch, instead of on his back.

"Kakashi are you okay?" Sakura called and Kakashi nodded as he straightened up.

"Get some rest; we'll quicken our pace tomorrow so we can get there by nightfall. I'm sure you all will want a good rest before we work on this mission's details."

"What is the plan?" Sorra called down calmly as if she hadn't just pushed her teacher out of a tree.

"We'll discuss it tomorrow night," Kakashi spoke as he sat against a tree.

Sakura and Naruto nodded and laid on the ground. Kakashi could see Sorra out of the corner of his right eye and saw that she had out a whetstone as she drew her katana and started sharpening it. Kakashi sighed as he realized that she was planning to take the night watch. Soon, the sounds of Naruto sleep talking filled the clearing and Kakashi relaxed against the tree he was sitting against.

_'Sorra's unstable, I wonder if she really meant to push me out of the tree of if her hormones just spiked. Women can be so confusing,' _Kakashi thought as he closed his eyes.

* * *

I finally put away my whetstone, pleased with the sharpness of my katana and looked around. Sakura was curled up in a ball, Naruto was sprawled out, and mumbling about fighting food while Kakashi was slouched against the tree. I sheathed my blade and silently jumped out of the tree and grabbed a few logs and put them on the fire since it was colder as winter was three months away. The sun was a few hours from rising so I walked over to Kakashi and shook him awake.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked, alert in an instant.

"Your turn to watch, the sun will be up in a few hours," I spoke as I walked towards the tree I had been in before.

"Sorra, don't push yourself on this mission. You are still recovering," Kakashi spoke quietly and I turned slightly to look at him over my shoulder. He looked worried and I had to smile a little.

* * *

Sorra smiled a little as she turned to look at him and he felt his heart clench. She nodded her head before jumping back up into her tree and got comfortable against the trunk. She closed her eyes and soon she relaxed in the tree, signaling that she was asleep. Kakashi straightened up and noticed that there was fresh wood on the fire. He looked back up at Sorra and her head was turned away from the fire.

_'I hope one day that I can tell you everything Sorra,' _Kakashi thought as he looked down at his book and started reading.

When the sun came up and the fire had finally gone out, Kakashi got to his feet and put away his book. He looked around and noticed that Sorra wasn't in the tree anymore, but her coat was there. He looked around and saw her enter the clearing with several fish in her hands.

She was wearing a dark red long sleeved tunic that had a wide collar so it showed a lot of her neck and shoulders. Her katana was strapped to her waist and he saw that her black boots were slightly wet. She walked past him and rebuilt the fire and put the fish over it on sticks.

"Sorra, you didn't have to do that," Kakashi whispered and she just shrugged as she straightened up.

"Not like there was much else to do when I woke up an hour ago," she replied quietly.

She started to walk past him but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back so he could look at the injuries on her hands. He pushed up the sleeve of her shirt and unbandaged one of her hands. He frowned as he saw several gashes on the side of her hand from her pinky all the way to a few inches past her wrist. He sighed as he rebandaged her hand and she pulled her hands back. He looked at her face and saw that she was looking away from him as she pulled her sleeve back down.

"Why do you hide your emotions when a lot of it is still raw in your mind?" Kakashi whispered.

"It's easier to deal with them this way. It wouldn't do me much good if I always showed what I was feeling every second like some do. It creates too much trouble and drama for those around them."

"Sorra, it has been less than a day…"

"I know that, but I can't deal with it while on a mission. Only you know the full truth of who he was to me, you saw how quickly my emotions turned; it would hurt the mission if I acted like that all the time. You worry enough about those on your team, especially Naruto with having the Kyuubi inside him," Sorra whispered as she turned her back to him. "I'll get over it eventually."

"I smell food!" Naruto bolted up into a sitting position and practically started to drool when he saw the fish over the fire. "Sorra, you are a life saver!"

"It's just food," Sorra snorted as Sakura sat up slowly.

"Eat quickly so we can get going," Kakashi spoke as Sorra handed out the food and handed him a fish before jumping up into the tree she had been in and pulled on her white coat. She sat down on the branch and drank some water while everyone else ate the fish she had caught.


	13. Short Cuts and Hot Springs

I own nothing from Naruto except Sorra who is my own character.

Please Read and Review

* * *

-Two Days Later-

"Yes, we finally reached the Earth Nation!" Naruto cried in relief as we ran through the cliffs. "Although this is where we came for our last mission…"

"What does it matter if we came here on our last mission as a team?" Sorra frowned.

She had been really calm the past couple days and didn't get too angry even when Naruto and Sakura got into several fights. Even though Kakashi didn't show it, he was concerned that she might have a major episode from hiding everything. Sakura hit Naruto on the head, evidently irritated with all his talking.

"Sorra, are you doing okay?" Kakashi asked quietly over his book as he walked next to her. The other two were ahead of them.

"Just been thinking a lot," she replied back as she pushed her hood back as she looked up at the cloudy overcast above the jagged rocks that towered over them. "I told you a couple days ago that I dealt with emotions easier if it's all in my head. His death was inevitable and we learned information. Chimera isn't gone if Tsihano is still alive, it never will be until he is in his grave."

"Is Tsihano the one who started it?"

"Yes, he started out as a simple scientist experimenting on rats and such. One experiment gone wrong gave him the idea to create soldiers like me. His true goal was to start a war and use us like pawns or simple tools," Sorra lowered her head and looked at the two in front of them. "He kinda thought we'd work like jinchuuriki, to have everyone fear us but want to use us for their problems."

"Sounds messed up," Kakashi muttered and she laughed quietly.

"I believe he had to many experiments back fire and too many head injuries in his life time," Sorra smiled and looked up at him.

"Hey Kakashi, how far from where we need to be?" Naruto called back and Kakashi looked at him.

"I believe about three hours if we keep up this pace, but if we ran, then we'd get there in the hour," Kakashi shrugged and Naruto started running off while Sakura followed. "They didn't even let me finish."

"That's what you get for telling them that," Sorra shrugged as she created a water clone that ran after the two enthusiastic ones. "I know a short cut. Care to join?"

"Oh really? I didn't know there was one here on the border," Kakashi asked curiously as he created his own clone. Sorra smirked then jumped up the cliff faces to the top and started jumping over the cracks. Kakashi jumped up and followed her. "Not really a short cut, just using common ninja senses."

"Exactly," she laughed. "We go straight and cut the time in half."

Kakashi smirked and followed her. Below them, they could hear Naruto cheering and Sakura yelling at him. Sorra kept ahead of him as they raced along the top of the cliffs. They reached the village in no time and Kakashi signed them into the hotel they were going to stay at and got settled as they waited for the other two of the team.

"Who knew you could be so juvenile Kashi?" Sorra laughed as she pulled off her coat and katana and set them on the couch.

"Why do you call me that?" Kakashi asked, genuinely curious why she called him by the nickname she gave him.

"Huh?" she looked at him, her face completely blank.

"Why do you call me Kashi, not Kakashi?" Kakashi asked as he pulled off his Jounin vest and set it in the corner.

"Why not?" Sorra shrugged as she looked down at her hands. She pulled the sleeves up and started unwrapping her hands and smiled. Kakashi looked at her hands and saw that they were healed with no sign of a scar. "It's nice having that."

"Sorra, your avoiding the question," Kakashi stated and she laughed.

"Course I am," she looked back up at him as he stood on the other end of the room. "Why does it really matter to what I call you? It's just a name; it doesn't make you who you are."

"Why do you say that?"

"Actions speak louder than words, Kakashi," Sorra spoke quietly as she got to her feet. "I'm going to go enjoy the hot springs."

"There is no separate baths…"

"Like I care?" she looked at him bored. "I'm going to go relax."

She left and Kakashi stared at where she had been in surprise.

* * *

I slipped into the hot springs casually and walked over to an empty corner of the springs with an arm over my chest. I sank into the water so my chest was covered.

"Are you a ninja?" a young girl came over. She had bright green tipped black hair and emerald green eyes.

"What would make you think that?" I asked and looked at her.

"Um… I saw those scars on your back as you came over."

"How do you know that they aren't just animal mauling?" I asked seriously.

"I don't, I'm not a ninja," she spoke sadly and I smiled.

"Yes I am a ninja from the Fire Country."

"How did you get those scars?" she asked.

"I was on a mission and the person I was going after had control over animals so they are animal mauling," I shrugged and she looked at me in awe.

"Seems like you have a fan," I heard a familiar voice nearby and turned and saw Kakashi coming over. He had a towel over his face to hide his lower face. "Naruto and Sakura just arrived and are in the room being briefed."

"Ok," I shrugged as he sank into the water close by.

"Are you a ninja too?" the girl turned to him and asked brightly and I laughed.

"Seems like I'm not the only one with a fan," I smirked, glad that the water was white from all the minerals. "Why are you out here?"

"Some people come to relax," he looked at me with his right eye while his left was closed. "So little one, what's your name?"

"Kina Grenkatsu. My mama is right over there. She has the same hair as me," she smiled. I looked over and saw a woman coming towards us, her long black and green tipped hair going down to her waist. Her eyes were blue and were slightly narrowed. "Hi mama!"

"Kina, I told you not to wander off," the woman spoke calmly.

"Mommy, they're ninaj!" Kina giggled.

"Oh really, what are ninjas doing in Takono?" the woman narrowed her eyes and looked at Kakashi and I.

"Is it a crime to go somewhere to be able to relax?" I asked calmly. "Your little girl seems quite fascinated with ninjas."

"Indeed, a fascination we are trying to stop. People like you are nothing but trouble. In your society, isn't it some kind of crime for an old man to be with a young girl?"

"Mama, be nice," Kina whined.

"Unless you consider a 28 year old male old and a 19 year old female a little girl, you must mistaken us for someone else," Kakashi spoke a little coldly. "Isn't it harsh to judge others just by appearances and what you think they are doing?"

"I'm ready to get out," I spoke ignoring the woman as I stood and brought an arm across my chest.

"You're a criminal if you have a mark branded onto your skin," the woman snapped and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"You know nothing of our _world _as you so put it so don't be accusing others of such things. I am a soldier and a shinobi, I have rank, you do not so back off before I start insulting you," I spoke coldly as I walked past her and grabbed my towel at the edge and got out. I walked back into the locker area and pulled on the robe provided and saw Kakashi come in with a towel around his waist. He grabbed his robe and put it on as well and we walked towards the room we rented. "People like her irritate me."

"She had no right to say things like that," Kakashi agreed. "So how did you get those scars on your back?"

"Pervert," I hissed and entered the rooms before he could say anything else. I released my clone jutsu and gained all the information from the debriefing as Kakashi's clone disappeared.

"How long have you two been here?" Naruto screeched and I had to cover my ears at the volume.

"We ran across the top of the cliffs," Kakashi spoke as I slowly lowered my arms back to my sides. "We've been here for about a half hour. If you hadn't run off so fast, you could have been here earlier too."


	14. The Assassin's True Form

I own nothing from Naruto except Sorra who is my own character.

Please Read and Review

* * *

Kakashi woke up in the middle of the night and saw that the futon that Sorra had been in was empty. He got up and saw that her katana was still on the couch but her coat was gone. Kakashi slid his shoes on and saw that the shoji screen was open a crack. He hurried over and quietly opened the screen and saw Sorra sitting under one of the many sakura trees sitting on her knees in a meditative pose with her hands flat on her legs. Her head was bowed and her hair hid her face from him.

"What are you doing out so late Kashi?" he heard her whisper but she didn't move from her position.

"I could as you the same thing," Kakashi spoke as he knelt down on one knee in front of her and she lifted her head and opened her crimson eyes.

"I'm making sure I have a clear head for the mission ahead," she whispered and closed her eyes again. "Go back in and get your rest."

"You should be sleeping as well Sorra…"

"I cannot perform my best if my mind is not in the right place," she whispered. "I'll see you in the morning. I've learned to rest while meditating."

"Very well," Kakashi got up and looked at her one more time before turning around and headed back inside.

The next morning, Kakashi woke up to the sounds of Naruto complaining about being hungry. He got up and saw the shoji screen open and Sorra was sitting on the porch, leaning against one of the pillars as she looked out at the partially cloudy sky. Sakura woke up and her first action was to hit Naruto in the head to shut him up.

"Sorra how long have you been up?" Sakura asked but Sorra didn't make any movement that she heard her. "Sorra?"

"What's wrong with her?" Naruto frowned.

Kakashi got to his feet and walked over to her and touched her shoulder. There was a poof of smoke and she disappeared and he heard a laugh. Kakashi looked around and saw a man in all black with only his eyes visible standing under the sakura tree holding Sorra by her neck as if she was nothing as blood soaked through her white coat.

"You should pay more attention to your teammates, Kakashi Hatake," the man smiled as he threw Sorra towards him. Kakashi lunged forward and caught her before she hit the ground and the man was gone.

"Sorra!" Naruto and Sakura called as Kakashi carried her inside and laid her on her futon.

"Sakura," Kakashi ordered and she nodded and started to evaluate the damage and heal her.

"Broken ribs and her chakra flow has been disrupted. One lung was punctured and several wounds on her back. What was she doing outside?" Sakura asked as she kept healing her.

"She had been meditating to clear her head. This man must have been very skilled to not have been detected by Sorra and to be able to sneak up on her," Kakashi frowned as Sorra started coughing as she bolted up into a sitting position. "Sorra, lie back down…"

Sorra pushed everyone away from her and reached for her katana but Naruto grabbed her and pushed her to the ground. She struggled against him and got a grip of his neck and threw him out of the room through the shoji screen and went for her katana again. Kakashi jumped at her and they rolled past where her blade sat and Kakashi pushed her onto the ground and pinned her down.

"Damn you leaf ninjas," she growled as she struggled to get up. "This girl was so easy to take down considering her fragile mind state. Who knew she held so much pain just for killing that boy yesterday? Then there's you Copy Ninja Hatake, those thoughts are so…"

Kakashi rammed his head into hers to knock her out.

"It seems that the enemy has captured her mind at the moment. You two will need to go to the clans and interrogate them. I'll send a clone with you but Sorra needs to be controlled and it seems that you two cannot hold her down by yourselves. Go!"

Sakura and Naruto disappeared, taking their weapon pouches with them as Sorra started struggle again.

"That was no fun, I was talking," the one controlling Sorra frowned. "Any way, as I was saying, very inappropriate thoughts for a student to be thinking about, especially about her own instructor. Naughty girl and you brought it on her, telling her about that accidental kiss. Keh, she went on and on in her mind that even though it was inappropriate, she didn't like the fact that she was unconscious when that happened."

"I don't believe you," Kakashi snapped.

"Oh how interesting it would be to see into your mind. What are your thoughts about this girl you hold down…? Damn girl, stop it! No…"

Kakashi watched as a kunai came into Sorra's hand by water and she jerked her hand out of his grip and the kunai as it was impaled into her thigh and Sorra's eyes clenched closed. Her back arched as she cried out before she collapsed, barely able to breathe. Her eyes opened and he saw the evident pain.

"Damn idiots…" she coughed, not looking at Kakashi. "Trying to get into my mind that way…"

"Sorra?" Kakashi asked uncertainly.

"Y-yeah it's me… Can you get off…?" Kakashi slowly got off her hand helped her sit up before he ripped the edge of her coat and wrapped her leg. "I got into their mind. They were hired by both clans so their working both sides but plans on destroying both clans for their own gain."

Sorra got to her feet slowly and stumbled over to her katana as she pulled of her bloodied coat. Kakashi gasped seeing all the torn parts of her shirt where she had been injured before. Sorra reached into her pouch and pulled out a white long sleeved shirt and Kakashi turned away and heard the rustling of fabric.

"How about we go kill this assassin?" Sorra spoke and he turned and saw her strapping her katana to her back. "Good thing they didn't affect much since I never relied on chakra. I was able to keep all information of Chimera locked away. Cooro was just a face to them, nothing else."

"Sorra, about what was said…"

"We don't have time for that. Their going after Sakura and Naruto," Sorra snapped and dashed out of the room and Kakashi followed as soon as he had his gear on.

"Sorra…"

"No Kakashi, I will not talk about anything that assassin said to you. They were just playing you, none of it was true. They just wanted to get you to lower your guard. You mustn't listen to anything they says otherwise they'll get inside you and it's no walk in the park to get them out," Sorra's voice was cold. "After you knocked me out, I was able to fight him better."

"Let's get this mission finished," Kakashi spoke and they sped up as Kakashi summoned Pakkun to lead them to the other two. Kakashi looked at Sorra out of the corner of his eye and couldn't help but feel like she had been lying about what she said about the assassin had said about her thoughts. He felt some hope at that feeling even though he shouldn't even be feeling this way towards his student.

Kakashi and Sorra quickened their pace towards the northern edge of the village and suddenly Sorra dashed off in a different direction. Kakashi frowned but kept following Pakkun, hoping that he was in time. Kakashi saw the pinkette and the blonde yelling at each other under a tree.

"What in the world are you two doing?" Kakashi snapped.

"Kakashi, where's Sorra?" Sakura asked.

"We were able to get rid of the enemy's presence in her mind and learned the assassin's purpose. He is going to destroy both clans and has an exceedingly high control to be able to get into one's minds. All three of us would be useless if he gets to us because we rely on chakra unlike Sorra."

"A perfect way to learn information," a woman laughed and Kakashi saw the little girl's mother from the hot springs, standing there with her arms crossed. "The two clans just can't get along. Now where is that dear little lover of yours?"

"Right behind you, you bitch." The woman was thrown to the ground as Sorra landed on her back. "I never liked her, did you Kakashi?"

"Another instinctual thought?" Kakashi asked amused.

"Yes and common sense. It started to fit once I got her out of my head. Why she acted so cold to us yesterday about being ninja, it was because she didn't want us to know it was her but she failed at that," Sorra spoke as she crouched down, still standing on the woman's back. "If you had wanted us to not suspect you bitch, you should have played nice, not insult us to hate you already."

"Does your team know about your little…?" Sorra drew her blade in an instant and pressed it against the woman's neck.

"Say another lie and I will let this run you through," Sorra whispered and Kakashi felt a chill go up his spine.

"Don't think that I am alone in this," the woman laughed.

Sorra drew something out of her pouch and shoved it into the woman's neck. When she removed her hand, Kakashi recognized senbon needles. She got off the woman's back and sheathed her katana.

"Did you kill her?" Naruto frowned.

"Nah, temporary death. She'll be out for a week, maybe two," Sorra shrugged.

"Just like Haku and Zabuza," Sakura gasped.

"Don't know who that is but okay, whatever floats your boat. We need to find the other assassins," Sorra spoke getting serious again. "Naruto, Sakura you take the Sanaki clan, Kakashi and I will take Mobani Clan. Tell them what we know and figure out what the hell is going on here."

"Sorra…"

"This is no time to argue about who is in charge here Sakura. If you want to sit around and argue, be my guest but it won't be my name on the papers that explain who was responsible for the clans' death," Sorra spoke as she started running towards the edge of the small forest where the Mobani clan lived.

"Kakashi?"

"Just do it, she knows what she's doing. Her instincts have never been wrong before," Kakashi spoke before running after her.

"Kakashi, inform the clan!" Sorra yelled as disappeared into the forest with her katana drawn.

I felt the presence of two shinobi in the forest beyond the clan's compound and dashed after them, leaving Kakashi to tell the clan what we had discovered. I entered a clearing and landed on the ground as two men clad in black appeared. Recognizing the one on the right from being the one who had overpowered me, I narrowed my eyes and tightened my grip on my blade. They drew their own blades and we engaged in a battle of blades.

Kakashi dashed into the forest as soon as he updated the clan and followed the sounds of metal clashing. He came to a clearing where Sorra was fighting to men clad in black. One was behind her and started to lunge at her, blade ready while the other did the same in front of her. Kakashi was about to yell at her when she jumped at the last second and the assassins' blades went into each other. Kakashi came into the clearing and she looked at him blankly and swayed as one of the bodies disappeared in a puff of smoke while the other was a real body.

"Sorra, are you okay?" Kakashi asked and saw her hand on her blade tighten. She shook her head but no words came out as she ran towards him. She didn't get two feet before something hit her in the back and she fell to her knees. "Sorra?"

Kakashi ran to her and saw several kunai in her lower back she fell forward but stopped herself from hitting the ground, using her arms. He reached her side in a second and she collapsed to the ground, shaking slightly. She jerked one of the kunai out of her back and started digging it into the ground. Kakashi looked at what she was doing and he saw she was writing something.

_'It's was a setup.'_

"Sorra, hang on," Kakashi whispered and jerked the other kunai out of her back and did a small healing so she wouldn't bleed to death.

"You need to find the other one," Sorra whispered. "Go before he reaches the clan…"

"Sorra…"

"Go! Emotions make us fail!" she snapped and he looked at her and saw tears running down her cheeks. "Just finish him, my genetics will finish the healing. I'll be right behind you in a few minutes."

"Okay," Kakashi whispered and jumped to his feet and ran towards the compound.

* * *

I sighed as I sat up and ran a hand along my lower back, feeling no wounds. I smirked and got to my feet and dashed after Kakashi.

* * *

"Did she tell you the truth Hatake or did she lie and say that we lied?" the man asked and as Kakashi blocked a kunai.

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi growled.

"She is the one that lied. She just doesn't wish for you to know the truth because she fears rejection as well as the fact that relationships like the one she wants cannot happen," the man smirked.

"I don't believe you," Kakashi spoke calmly as he threw a kunai at the man but felt as if the man was telling the truth.

"Believe what you want, but we didn't lie about her feelings to you. What makes her so special? Why can she still perform her best when her chakra is disrupted?"

Kakashi jumped back, refusing to answer his question. Suddenly as the man was about to lunge there was a blur then a cry as well as a small gasp. Kakashi blinked several times before his mind registered what was happening. Sorra had her katana through the man's chest but he saw the tip of a weapon coming out of her lower back.

"I never required chakra for my techniques," Kakashi heard Sorra growl and heard the pain in her voice before she jerked her katana out of his chest and stumbled back and collapsed to her knees.

"Sorra, why?" Kakashi growled as he ran to her as she started to fall backwards and he caught her.

"If he knew I had been coming, he would have done a substitution jutsu and escape again," she whispered as she pressed a hand to her abdomen. Her white shirt was slowly turning red as it soaked up her blood. "There are always risks when in battle."

Kakashi pressed his hands on top of hers to put pressure on the wound and looked down at her eyes that were on him. One of her hands slid out from under his and he watched as her hand came up and pushed his hitai-ate up to reveal his Sharingan. She smiled slightly and her hand slid down his face towards his mask. He felt her hand shake before her hand fell and her back arched as she convulsed slightly. She went mostly limp on the ground and her eyes were barely open.

"I…"

"Don't talk right now. Let me heal you…"

"If you heal me first, then you'll never know… I'm sorry I lied about what the assassins said. They were mostly right…" she whispered as her eyes closed and her head turned away from him as it started to rain. Kakashi started to heal her, slightly confused and slightly elated.

"Kakashi!" he heard sakura call.

"Sakura!" Kakashi yelled back and heard movement in the forest and then to his relief the two came into view. "I need help healing her. I'm not as talented as you."

"Is she unconscious?" Naruto asked as Sakura knelt down and Kakashi moved his hands away so she could start healing her. "Kakashi, why is there blood on your face?"

"Dear god," Sakura muttered.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi demanded.

"She's not dead," Sakura laughed slightly. "Just several organs were slightly damaged from this injury."

"I won't die," Sorra muttered as she opened her eyes just as thunder rolled across the sky. "Only if my heart, lungs or head were severally injured would that happen. I'll be fully healed in a couple hours."

"Sakura, can we move her?" Naruto asked. "Tsunade will yell at us if she gets sick from the rain again."

"Bring her to the compound," an unfamiliar voice spoke quietly. "You have done much for us; we will house you so you can heal."

Kakashi looked up and saw an older woman come into the clearing with two young men. The two men hurried around the woman and summoned a stretcher and lifted Sorra onto it. Sakura stood up and followed Naruto and the woman into the forest. Kakashi walked next to Sorra as the two young men carried her. Kakashi felt something in his hand and looked down and saw Sorra's hand. She squeezed his for a second before pulling it away and rested it next to her side as she closed her eyes.

_'So… when I was worried about this being unrequited love, I was worrying over nothing?' _Kakashi thought as he looked at her. _'All this time, she's felt the same but we both feared rejection besides the fact that this relationship is taboo.'_


	15. Gan'u Mythology

I own nothing from Naruto except Sorra who is my own character.

Please Read and Review

* * *

I opened my eyes and noticed that it was dark. I looked around and saw that I was in some kind of room. I was by a shoji screen so I reached over and opened it a little and saw that it led to some kind of garden and it was raining at the moment. I sat up, noting that I was in a white sleeping kimono with a red kimono robe on top of me like a blanket. I looked around the garden and smiled as I listened to the rain. It was quiet for a few minute before I heard another shoji screen open. I turned my head and saw Kakashi with his back to me as he closed the door.

"Sneaking around, are we?" I asked quietly and he spun around and froze as he saw me. Had on his under armor shirt with the elongated collar to hide his face and was in black hamakas and a dark bluish haori.

"How long have you been awake?" Kakashi whispered as he recovered from his shock and walked over and sat cross legged next to the shoji screen that led to the gardens.

"Not too long, how long have I been out?"

"Eight hours."

"How many times have you snuck into the room?" he stiffened and I chuckled. "Perverted instructor."

"Sorra, we need to talk," Kakashi whispered and I sighed.

"I figured. Now here comes the whole lecture how a student shouldn't fall for their teacher, blah, blah, blah…"

A hand came over my mouth and I blinked in surprise. I hadn't seen Kakashi move and yet here he was, kneeling right next to me with his hand over my mouth. I looked up at him confused until I saw relief in his eyes. His hand slowly moved away from my mouth but moved to my cheek and stayed there.

"Kakashi…?"

"I have tried reasoning with myself the past few weeks and noticed that I was rationalizing my emotions. I didn't understand it at first but then realized that I was falling for my own student. At first when I realized this, it was when I had seen you blush in the hospital. Then when I was told that I was to watch over you I finally admitted that I felt something towards you."

I was in complete shock at what he was saying.

"I can't rationalize anymore now Sorra," he whispered as I felt his thumb run across my cheek.

* * *

Kakashi looked at Sorra as she took in what he had just said. Her eyes were slightly wide and lips slightly parted as she stared into his eyes. When Kakashi felt like she was just going to reject him, she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Kakashi sighed in relief and wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair.

"I thought I was going to go crazy, hiding the truth from you," he heard her whisper into his chest. "It always felt like I couldn't lie to you, no matter what it was so when it came to that, it was so hard to keep quiet about it. I had thought that you'd ask Tsunade to transfer me or something…"

"Oh Sorra," Kakashi chuckled quietly as he pulled back slightly to look at her.

"And now your laughing at me," she frowned.

"I just think it's funny that the reason neither of us said anything because we feared the reactions of each other and that the other would go to Tsunade. I thought that if I had told you, you'd run to Tsunade," Kakashi whispered as he ran his hand through her hair to get it out of her eyes.

Sorra opened her mouth to say something when he felt her stiffen in his arms and her head turned towards the door. Getting the hint, Kakashi let her go and moved back to sit next to the shoji screen as Sorra laid back down slowly. Then the door opened and Lady Mobani entered.

"You're finally awake," the woman smiled as she came in and knelt by the futon that Sorra was lying on. "I am surprised at how fast you healed. Kakashi, your other two students were looking for you…"

"Kakashi, is this where you wandered off to again?" Sakura frowned as she entered the room followed by Naruto. They were in their usual clothes and gear. "Sorra, you're awake!"

Kakashi saw Sorra roll her eyes a little as she pulled the blankets over her head. They became quiet and stopped walking when they saw that. Kakashi cleared his throat and they looked at him and he motioned for them to leave.

"Sorra just barely woke up; you can come in tomorrow to talk to her. Go to the rooms that were provided for you and get your rest," Kakashi ordered and they left quickly.

"Sorra, is there anything we can get you?" Lady Mobani asked and Sorra lowered the blankets so she could look at her.

"I'm a little hungry," she whispered and Lady Mobani got to her feet.

"I'll be right back," she smiled then left.

As soon as the door was closed, Sorra pulled the blankets back over her head as she rolled on her side and curled up in a ball. Kakashi laughed at her childish antics and was met with water to the face. Kakashi frowned and looked at Sorra as she peeked out from under the blankets, grinning.

"Serves you right for laughing at me Kashi," she smirked as she adjusted the blankets so she could look at him. "You do realize that if we continue this, it will be hard considering the fact that this kind of thing is taboo?"

"Yes," Kakashi spoke calmly as he looked down at her. "There has never been someone who makes me feel this way until I started paying a lot more attention to you."

He saw the blush before she was able to hide her face and he smirked. He moved closer and jerked the blankets back and saw the wonderful blush on her cheeks. She brought her hands to her face, trying to hide it but Kakashi grabbed her hands and pinned with just one of his. She stopped struggling and just stared up at him as her blush slowly receded.

"Pervert," she whispered as she sat up, bringing her closer to him. "That's always the first thing that comes to mind ever since I saw you reading Jiraiya's books the first time I was put on your team."

* * *

I looked up at Kakashi as he restrained my wrists with just one hand easily. He seemed amused at me calling him a pervert and he brought his masked face closer to mine.

"Will I get to see your face without that mask?" I asked genuinely curious.

"It depends," he whispered seriously.

"On what exactly," I narrowed my eyes.

"Am I allowed to be your pervert?" he whispered and I giggled at him. "I'm not kidding Sorra. I want you in my life and to be in yours, no matter what it takes. I can't lose you now. When I saw you take that kunai to take down the assassin, I feared that you wouldn't recover from it."

I softened my gaze and gently pulled one hand out of his grip and brought it up to his face and rested it on his masked cheek. His eyes closed and he turned his face into my hand. I pulled my other hand out of his grip then laced my fingers through his as we sat there quietly.

"Shame on you for not following the rules of shinobi and letting your emotions get the better of you on a mission," I teased as I leaned closer. His eyes remained closed and I smirked. I pressed my lips to his masked ones and pulled away quickly. "Now we're even although I wouldn't do that if you were unconscious."

His eyes opened and he looked at me amused until I pushed him back. He sighed, slightly annoyed as we heard a quiet knock on the door. Kakashi moved back to his spot as I fixed the blankets as the door opened. Two servants came in holding trays of food and set them next to me.

"Lady Mobani said that this is for the two of you," one of the girls spoke quietly. "Please enjoy. When you're done, if you just put it outside the door then we'll pick it up."

"Thank you," I smiled at her and both of them left. "So Kashi, where does this leave us?"

"It all depends on you, Sorra," Kakashi whispered as he got to his feet and came around to sit by the food. "Just because we're even doesn't mean anything. Do you really want this to happen because I don't want to waste time if you don't?"

"I am curious to see where this leads," I smiled at him and leaned over and tugged down his mask. "I don't understand how you can eat with that in the way."

He smiled at me and I felt my heart speed up as I saw his whole face. No blemishes to hide or anything. His nose was straight and narrow, defined jaw line and his lips seemed perfect. They weren't too big or small, like I had heard Sakura and Naruto theorize several times. He actually looked like he was in his early twenties.

"Interesting," I smirked as I picked up a bowl of fried rice and started eating.

"You pull it down and that's all you say?" Kakashi asked and I laughed at him.

"I heard Sakura and Naruto theorize several times why you hid your face, and who knew that they'd be completely wrong. Do you hide so you're not surrounded by ogling women in the villages because you look several years younger than you actually are?"

"You wish," Kakashi smirked. "My reasons are personal."

"I know that, otherwise the whole village would know," I whispered and went back to eating.

"I'm surprised you're not interrogating me about it."

"I'm not too worried about it," I shrugged. "When you feel ready, you'll tell me on your own. When do you think we can head home?"

"Not sure, Lady Mobani was saying something about a weather phenomenon in the area. Said that it was too dangerous to travel until it passes."

"The Gan'u?" I asked surprised. "I thought that didn't come until spring."

"What is that exactly?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"You've never heard of it?" I asked and he shook his head. "When the wind blows hard enough from the north, it goes over the mountains, carrying small rocks down so it literally means that it will rain rocks. There is an interesting mythology that goes with Gan'u."

"Care to tell me?"Kakashi asked and I looked at him passively.

"Can I finish eating first? I haven't eaten all day," I raised a brow and he nodded. "Thank you."

We ate in a comfortable silence and when we were done, Kakashi pulled his mask up then took the trays and set them outside the room. I opened the shoji doors more and stared at the night rain as it came down.

"Kakashi, can I ask you something?" I whispered as he came to sit next to me.

"Whats on your mind?" he asked as he pulled his mask back down.

"All those times when you said I wasn't a burden, was that after you realized you cared for me this way or have you always thought that about me?"

"You were never a burden, not even when you first joined the team. No matter your chakra level or anything else, you helped keep the team going even though you never talked much," Kakashi whispered in my ear as he kissed my cheek. "Now tell me this Gan'u mythology."

"It's about what they say about receiving one of the fallen rocks as a gift," I whispered as I folded my hands in my lap and looked down at them. "They say that if you give someone one of the stones that have never touched the ground since they were carried up by the northern winds that no matter how far or how long the two of them are separated, they'll never forget the one who gave them the stone."

"That's interesting, does it work?" Kakashi asked and I looked up at him.

"I don't know, I may have seen Gan'u several times but I've never cared for mythology to see if it's true or not," I shrugged and moved so I could lay down.

"I should go check on the others," Kakashi whispered and I looked up at him.

Kakashi looked down at me and I grabbed his wrist. He seemed slightly amused as I did this but lowered his head closer to me, half hovering over me. He cupped my cheek and stared at me with his mismatched eyes for several seconds before he closed the space between us and hesitantly pressed his lips to mine. My eyes closed on their own as his hand slid from my cheek back into my hair. I slid my hand up to the nape of his neck as I kissed him back.

A knock on the door interrupted us and Kakashi pulled back quickly and pulled his mask up as the handle turned. I closed my eyes and turned my head towards Kakashi as he got to his feet.

"Kakashi, I'm sorry to inform you of this now but the Gan'u will be starting tonight and will til tomorrow evening. Everyone is being forced to stay indoors so you'll be stuck here the next couple days," I heard the voice of Lady Mobani as she spoke. "Would you like to have a futon set up in here so you can watch over your student better while she recovers? That medical girl said you've done it several times before."

"That's alright, Sorra is fine. I should go inform the others of my team about this delay," I heard Kakashi say then I heard him walk out and then the door closed. I opened my eyes and stared out into the gardens.

_'I really kissed him,' _I thought elated._ 'Took it long enough considering it had been three weeks since that accidental one which turned into three weeks of torture for the both of us. Kind of ironic how things worked out. An assassin had to get into my head for us to finally get the truth out, but we're going to have to keep it quiet. Tsunade would flip her lid if she heard about this.'_

* * *

Kakashi opened the shoji screen in his room and smirked when he realized that it opened to the same garden as Sorra's. Kakashi leaned against the screen and saw Sorra's still open and saw her small form as she laid by the door. The smell of the warm rain hitting the ground was relaxing. He stared up at the night sky until he heard a creek of a floorboard.

He looked around and saw Sorra standing up and pulling on the red kimono robe that had been given to her. She stepped out onto the porch, her crimson eyes looking up at the sky as he heard the sounds of rocks hitting the ground. He looked around and saw small rocks coming down. Kakashi got to his feet and walked over to Sorra and she smiled as she looked at him.

"I don't know if this mythology works or not, but I think it would be entertaining to try," she whispered.

She looked back at the sky and held out her hand and caught a small rock the size of a small coin and was flat as well. Kakashi held out his hand and caught one as well and smiled as Sorra came closer to him. She pulled his free hand from his side and slid the rock into his hand and closed his fingers around it. Kakashi did the same then pulled her into his arms, knowing that everyone was asleep.

He saw Sorra open her hand to look at the small circular stone in her hand. It was a small blue jaded stone that was almost a perfect sphere. She looked up at him and smiled as she closed her hand around the stone. He kissed her brow with his masked lips and she laid her head on his chest and he opened his hand to look at the stone she had given him. It was jaded stone that was red. It reminded him of a disk that was really small. He closed his hand around it and laid his chin on top of Sorra's head, secretly glad that she was a foot shorter than him.

"We should probably get our rest," Sorra whispered, breaking the silence.

Kakashi sighed and pulled her towards the room she had been given for the night. She let him go and he kissed her brow one more time before leaving to go to his room and get his sleep.

Little did they know that someone had been up and had been watching them from behind a shoji screen that had been cracked open a bit.


	16. The Last Chimera

I own nothing from Naruto except Sorra who is my own character.

Please Read and Review

* * *

I woke up early the next morning to a quiet knock on the door. I got up and opened the door and saw a servant kneeling in the hallway as I fixed the kimono robe. The servant stood then motioned for me to follow her down the hall and I frowned as I was taken to the other side of the compound and into a study.

"Thank you Lyra, your dismissed." I looked over at the desk and saw a man behind it looking at a scroll. "Hello little one, I am Lord Mobani. It is good to see you up and around. I was leaving the compound when my boys and wife brought you and got back right before Gan'u started. I saw something interesting when I looked into the gardens."

"What does this have to do with me?" I asked as I slid my hands into the sleeve of my kimono and played with the Gan'u stone that I had turned into a bracelet using my water and a senbon needle to create a hole.

"How far would you go to keep this interaction with your teacher quiet?" he asked as he looked up at me.

"Are you blackmailing me?" I narrowed my eyes.

"No little one, I am just curious at how you two would survive dealing with a taboo relationship. For one so young to fall for one like him being so old…"

"I am almost twenty despite my size and he isn't even thirty," I interrupted.

"Does he know what you are? Does he know about that branded mark on your side? My wife was the one who helped clean you up and told me. I knew then that you were one of the Chimera Zs that had escaped."

"He knows almost everything about it," I spoke calmly. "How would someone like you know about me?"

"Tomoki was our oldest daughter. Several years back she showed up after searching for her for twelve years. She explained everything to us and said that she didn't have much time left due to a poison in her brain. She had gone into a seizure and died because she didn't have medicine to stop it." I felt dizzy and fell to my knees as I stared wide-eyed at him. He came around the desk and knelt down on one knee in front of me. "She spoke often of a girl who went by Sorra and Shadow, saying she was one of the best Chimeras she had seen when she had been there. That this Sorra, this one girl who had only been 12 or 13, was the one who came up with the idea to escape. That was you, wasn't it?"

"Yes," I whispered as I lowered my head to look at my hands as I clenched them tightly as I felt myself start to shake. "I need a bag of mine. Kakashi may know where it is."

"You have medicine to stop these seizures?" He asked and I nodded. He dashed to his feet and ran out of the room as I fell forward onto my side, trying to suppress my tremors.

There was a loud banging on the door, waking Kakashi. It was as if someone was urgent. Kakashi got to his feet and saw lord Mobani standing there out of breath.

"Where is the little one's medicine?" he gasped. "She's starting to seize up."

Kakashi dashed to where the bags where and grabbed Sorra's and ran after Lord Mobani. They ran past the room that Sorra had slept in and Kakashi entered his study and saw Sorra on her side shaking. Her body was tense and her knuckles white. Kakashi knelt next to her and set the bag down in front of her as he helped her sit up slightly. She used a shaky hand to pull out an epipen with a red liquid and dug the needle into her right side and injected the fluid. She sagged against Kakashi, breathing harshly as the tube fell to the ground besides her.

"Damn, I hate using that," she muttered as she sat up on her own and rubbed her side. "Thank you Lord Mobani for getting him. I wouldn't have lasted much longer in suppressing them."

"It's the least I can do. Tomoki spoke highly of you in the three days she was here," he spoke and bowed on his hands and knees.

"May I go see her?" Sorra asked as Kakashi helped her to her feet then he picked up her bag.

"I'll take you there," Lord Mobani whispered sadly as he got to his feet. "This way."

Sorra walked after him and Kakashi saw that she was still a little shaky as he followed her to make sure she was okay. They walked outside across a roofed walkway as the Gan'u still came down. Kakashi saw a shrine up ahead and they walked into the building. Lord Mobani stopped at the doorway and Sorra kept walking. Kakashi kept his distance but started to follow as well until Lord Mobani grabbed his arm.

"Don't hurt her, Kakashi. If you are truly serious about this relationship with her, you'll have to fight to keep it considering your both shinobi and on the same team. I saw you two last night after the Gan'u started and I won't say anything. I'm just warning you now that in your world, it will be hard for the two of you," he whispered.

"I can't lose her and I can't fight what I feel for her anymore. Hurting her is the last thing I want and I'd rather die than do that," Kakashi whispered and lord Mobani nodded and let his arm go.

Kakashi bowed his head to him before entering the shine to watch over Sorra. He looked around the large shrine and saw Sorra on the far end, standing in front of a stone slab with her hand on the surface. Kakashi walked over to her and placed a hand on top of hers that was on the stone and she looked up at him as he wrapped his other hand around her waist.

"I really am the last chimera now," she whispered as she looked back at the stone. "Lord Mobani knew about me because Tomoki was his daughter. She had survived a few years before showing up here. She lasted three days…"

Kakashi felt her shake in his arms as her hands came up to hide her face as her knees gave out. Kakashi lowered her to the floor and knelt behind her as she released her emotions. She shifted and buried her head in his shirt and he wrapped his arms around her as she cried. Kakashi looked at the stone and saw an image of a teenage girl carved into the stone and on her left arm was a Z-series number.

"Your team is coming," Kakashi heard Lord Mobani call and Sorra stopped crying and lifted her head to look at Kakashi. He didn't like the pained look in her eyes but soon she locked that away as he helped her to her feet. She dried her eyes and touched the stone one more time before following Kakashi out. "You alright little one?"

"I will be," Sorra smiled a little as Kakashi saw Sakura and Naruto on the porch looking at them. "It's just hard to think that she's gone now. If she had come to Konoha, we could have gotten her the medicine she needed. I am the only one still alive now out of the thirteen injected."

"You're lucky," Lord Mobani spoke as he rested a hand on top of her head. "Come to my study later, both of you. I'd like to talk a little more before you leave."

"We'll do that," Kakashi spoke then headed towards his team.

"Little one, don't take it too hard," Kakashi heard Lord Mobani tell Sorra. "This was hers; I think she would have wanted you to have it. On the end is a Gan'u stone Tomoki had caught when she was young before she had been taken."

"Thank you, until tonight then Lord Mobani," Sorra spoke and Kakashi looked over his shoulder and saw a small blade in her hand. On the end was a vibrant blue sapphire stone encased by metal. Sorra caught up to Kakashi and hid the blade in her sleeve.

"What were you two doing out here?" Naruto frowned and Kakashi stiffened slightly.

"I learned that dear friend of mine from years ago was Lord Mobani's daughter and she passed a few years ago. I was just paying my respects and Kakashi was already up. We shouldn't be alone since we just recently finished off those assassins. There may be other threats still since we are shinobi," Sorra as she walked past Sakura and Naruto. "Where are my bags?"

"Everything of yours is in Kakashi's room," Sakura called to her and she nodded and went inside.

* * *

Kakashi knocked on the door to his room and heard Sorra say enter. He went in and saw her standing at the shoji screen to the gardens. She was on a black long sleeved shirt that went to her upper thigh and the collar went below her shoulder blades in the back and just barely under her collarbone in the front. She had on red leggings tucked into boots that went to mid-calf and on her left thigh was the blade that had been given to her. He closed the door and she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Looks like the Gan'u is ending soon," she spoke as she looked back outside. "Why do you think Lord Mobani wants to talk to us tonight?"

"I don't know but he knows," Kakashi whispered.

"I know. He had a servant wake me because he wanted to talk because he saw last night as well as the fact that Lady Mobani told him about the mark on my side. He was just curious at how the two of us would survive dealing with a taboo," she snorted. "I should go…"

"Sorra?" Kakashi called and she looked at him. he came to her and turned her to face him. She smiled as he slid a couple fingers across her cheek and brought both her hands up to hold his. Something on her wrist caught his eye and used his other hand to look at it. It was the stone he had given her. "When did you do this?"

"Right before I went to sleep," she whispered. "I can do the same to yours if you wanted."

Kakashi nodded and she sat down as he handed her the flat stone. She pulled out a senbon needle and engulfed it in water. She let go of the needle and let it hover in the air while she set the stone on the ground. She did a couple hand signs then the watered needle started spinning, almost like a drill and went through the stone in a few seconds. She reached over to her pouch and pulled out a chain of sorts and let water surround that as well. One of the links bent and went through the newly formed hole before going back into place. Then she released the water and picked up the chain. She came over to Kakashi and slid it over his head and smiled.

* * *

"There," I whispered as I knelt in front of him.

I brought my hands up to the edge of his mask hesitantly and he smirked. I slid my fingers inside the fabric and started to pull it down hesitantly. I went about an inch or so and he moved closer. The more I brought it down, the closer he got. I mentally smiled at his game as I pulled it all the way down and his lips pressed to mine. I kissed back, surprised at how easy it was to learn how to kiss someone this way. It was my second real kiss (meaning no fabric in the way) and all of them had been with him.

I pulled back for air and heard someone outside the room. I pulled Kakashi's mask back up as there was an knock on the door. I jumped back, using my shinobi and chimera skills as door opened and I saw Naruto and Sakura come in as I leaned against the shoji screen. Kakashi discretely slid his necklace under the haori that he still wore as the other two came and sat down.

"When are we leaving Kakashi?" Naruto asked. "I'm bored out of my mind and we can't even go outside."

"The Gan'u will be over in the next hour," I spoke as I looked outside.

"how do you know?" Sakura asked.

"I have had the opportunity to see Gan'u several times in the years before I joined your team. It is a wonderful phenomenon to experience," I spoke as I picked up my katana and strapped it to my back. "It's a shame my jacket got ruined, stupid assassins."

Naruto and Sakura started laughing and I smirked. It hadn't been all that funny but we had to entertain ourselves somehow. I strapped my pouch to the belt at my waist then walked over to Kakashi and picked up my medicine pouch that was next to him.

"Hey Sorra, what's in that second pouch?" Naruto asked suddenly. "I know that your weapons and supplies are in the tan pouch but what's in the black one? I've never seen you use it."

"I have a condition that can get out of hand sometime. The black pouch holds the medicine that I need to deal with it," I spoke calmly. "Do you think that the Mobani's have a dojo?"

"I don't see why they wouldn't. They may not be shinobi but as a clan, they should train the younger ones to defend themselves," Kakashi spoke as he got to his feet.

"I'm going to find someone and ask," I spoke then ran out of the room.

* * *

Kakashi chuckled as Sorra ran out of the room. Sakura and Naruto got to their feet and ran out after her, mumbling something about wanting to practice. Kakashi changed and moved the necklace so it was under his under armor. He got all his gear on, vest, pouches, kunai pouch on his thigh then left to see if there was a dojo. He saw a servant and walked over to him.

"Excuse me but have you seen my students? They were going to see if you had a dojo," Kakashi spoke and the man looked at him slightly annoyed.

"Baku!" Kakashi turned and saw Toro, the younger son of the main branch coming towards them. "You need to learn how to respect our guests. Kakashi if you'll follow me, I'll take you over to the dojo. I just was about to find you after I led your students over there."

Kakashi followed Toro down the halls of the compound and soon Kakashi heard the sounds of flesh contact as well as a few growls.

"Sounds like Ka'Ren is helping out," Toro smirked as he opened a door and Kakashi saw Sorra and Ka'Ren in the middle of the dojo fighting, hand-on-hand combat. Sorra's weapons were strapped to her back still and Ka'Ren had a katana strapped to his waist. "And looks like he's losing."

"Sorra is one of our best close combaters in the whole village. Unlike us, she does not rely on chakra in anyway," Naruto bragged as he and Sakura sat on the edge of the mat.

"Sounds like Tomoki… wait, is that Tomoki's blade on her leg?"

"Sorra was the one who helped Tomoki be able to come back here," Kakashi spoke.

"This is the Chimera that saved sis?" Toro asked and Kakashi nodded. "Makes sense why she doesn't rely on chakra. Tomoki told us that they didn't let them know what that was and had chakra restraints."

"Do you know how hard it was to get those off?" Sorra called as she still fought. "Also, the amount of piercings represented our ranks, five being the highest level. Idiots pierced my ears, that's the only reason they're still pierced. I didn't want to have to look at the scars."

Kakashi looked at her ears and noticed the earrings that he hadn't before. Two studs were in the lower part of her left ear while one was in the upper part and her right ear had the two lower piercings. Sorra rammed her fist into Ka'Ren's stomach and he slid back a few feet as he fell to the ground.

"So you were the highest ranked?" Ka'Ren asked as Toro helped him to his feet.

"The only one to do so out of the thirteen," Sorra spoke as she grabbed a water bottle and drank some.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sakura asked nosily.

"An agency that these boy's sister and I were in," Sorra spoke vaguely. "Don't worry about it. Kakashi want to spar?"

"Why not," Kakashi shrugged his shoulders and walked onto the mat.

"Here we go again," Sakura laughed. "Ka'Ren, Toro, might as well sit down. These two go on forever."

"That's only playful sparring. We're never really serious about sparring, but I am curious to what would happen if we did go serious," Sorra spoke evenly but Kakashi caught the double meaning of that and smirked at her while she winked at him. "Are you up to going full out oh Cap-i-tain?"

* * *

Kakashi only moved one leg back and brought up his hand, signaling that he was ready. Sorra smirked and did the same. Sakura saw the look in both their eyes and realized that they were serious. Sorra's smirk faded and she narrowed her eyes slightly as she lunged at him. Kakashi blocked her hand and used his leg to try and kick her but she jumped over it and pushed him back as she used his knee to give her momentum to jump back. They lunged at each other again and soon their speed started giving Sakura a headache, they looked just like blurs to her.

"Ugh, my head," Naruto whined. "Stupid show offs."

"I know what you mean, my head is hurting as well," Sakura sighed.

"They are amazing!" Toro gasped and Sakura looked at the brothers. Their eyes were fixed on the blurs.

"You can follow their speed?" Sakura asked.

"Not fully but it's not blurry either. I'd say that they are almost equals but the little one seems to be slowing down slightly..."

Sakura saw Sorra get thrown across the room and she rolled a few times before she hit the wall and stopped moving. Everyone dashed over to her and were relieved when she sat up. She was breathing harshly but had a smile on her face.

"Well that was fun," she huffed out, making Sakura and Kakashi shake their heads while the three boys laughed at her. "What's so funny? You try following his speed. He even uncovered his sharingan, cheater."

"You never specified that it was only hand combat like when you had trained with Neji and Lee," Kakashi spoke as he hid his eye with his hitai-ate.

"Ah well it was a good sparring," she shrugged as she got to her feet.

"Lunch is ready," a maid came in and announced.

"Excellent, I was starving while watching that fight," Toro and Naruto spoke at the same time, making everyone laugh.


	17. Somber News

**_I am sorry for the long wait for those who have been waiting for more. I apologize a head of time that for the next few chapters, this will follow Naruto Shippuden. I have a plan in mind for this story and I am trying as much as possible to be able to work on it while I can before I move away from home for college in two weeks._**

**_The title itself is the name of the Episode I was using for this chapter._**

I own nothing from Naruto except Sorra who is my own character.  
Please Read and Review

* * *

The walk through the forest back to Konoha was quiet, even Naruto was quiet. Something had happened when Kakashi and Sorra had gone into Lord Mobani's study after dinner. Both seemed tense now, even though Kakashi had his face in one of Jiraiya's books. Sorra kept flipping a kunai around her finger as she walked next to Kakashi. It felt like when Sakura had arrived at the cave that Gaara had been taken into, knowing that there were enemies ahead but now it seemed worse.

"Kakashi?" Sakura called and he stopped and looked at her. "Is something wrong? You and Sorra have been tense since we left."

"Don't worry about it Sakura, it's nothing you should worry about," Sorra spoke quietly as she kept walking. "There's a clearing up ahead where we can stop for the night."

"Something did happen," Naruto whispered but then Sorra stopped walking and she turned her head to look at the blond and pinkette. "Scary..."

"These woods are not safe right now," Sorra spoke coldly. "You worry about your backs and don't let your guard down. We only were given information about this area of the woods and even now, I think we shouldn't stop."

"But we must," Kakashi continued for her as he started walking again. "It we dot rest then it could be more likely that we could get hurt. Hurry along and keep quiet. No more unnecessary conversations."

"Yes Kakashi," Naruto and Sakura whispered and followed more quietly.

* * *

"Sorra what are you doing?" Sakura woke with a start in hearing Kakashi. "Lord Mobani said that night was the most dangerous…"

"Kashi, I can't just sit around knowing that he is still out there," Sakura heard Sorra hiss. "I have to go after him. Tsihano cannot be left alone, he must be killed."

"How are you going to do that? He has control over you with the residue of those injections."

"You think I don't know that? I was made by him, I may fear him but my anger will surpass that. You need to get the others back to Konoha…"

"No, I can't let you just go after him alone…"

SMACK!

"This is my fight Kakashi, I have to do it. This is where the Gan'u stone will really come into play. Let's finally see if the mythology works."

"Sorra please… don't go…" Sakura heard the sadness in her captain's voice and was confused.

"I'm sorry but I have to do this. I'll meet you back in the village, okay?"

"Come back safely," Kakashi whispered then there was a rustle of leaves and silence except the fire. "Damn it Sorra…"

* * *

"Where's Sorra?!" Naruto yelled as he woke up and searched the clearing.

"She had to go take care of something," Kakashi spoke from behind his book. "She'll meet us back in the village."

"What about what you two said about it being dangerous?" Naruto frowned.

"Sorra is more than capable of taking care of herself." Sakura noticed one of Kakashi's hand's go to a chain around his neck. "She'll come back when she finishes."

"Kakashi?" Sakura called and he looked at her. "Who is Tsihano?"

"Where did you hear a name like that?" Kakashi asked, but Sakura saw the guarded look in his eyes.

"Don't remember, but are they dangerous?"

"Haruno, don't ever mention a name like that," Kakashi spoke coldly as he started walking. "It could bring you bad luck."

"Will it bring Sorra bad luck when she left last night?" Sakura snapped as she crossed her arms and stopped walking. "Will she really kill some man that she fears?"

"How do you know that?" Kakashi growled as he put his book away and turned to look at her, his one visible eye showing that he was livid. "Information like that is classified!"

"What agency does Sorra really belong to Kakashi?"

"What's going on?" Naruto asked looking back and forth between the two.

"I have no intention of telling you classified information. You better drop this subject and forget about it before you get hurt Haruno," Kakashi snapped and she flinched at the anger but didn't stand down.

"Who does she work for?" Sakura asked darkly, making Naruto cower.

"She never worked for anyone except the Hokage," Kakashi spoke composed but he was still livid.

"Alright next question, Hatake," Sakura snapped and his eye narrowed even more. "What control does Tsihano have over Sorra that makes her fear him?"

"Haruno, you are dreading over dangerous waters with this subject."

"What use is a Chimera, whatever that is?" Sakura snapped. "Is Sorra someone we can trust or is she just playing every single one of us?!"

"You will never talk about Sorra that way again!" Kakashi snapped, his fists clenching. "She has done more for Konoha than anyone could ever imagine since she was brought back to the village. Don't judge others just because they don't say things to protect those around them and never question Sorra or my decisions again. Let's go."

Naruto ran past Kakashi, still slightly frightened of how he was acting while Sakura just took a deep breath and walked past him, ignoring his angry look.

* * *

I ran through the forests and saw the bridge of my past. I ran over it and towards the Chimera Baae that was still several miles away. Today would decide the outcome. No matter what happened, Tsihano would die, even if it meant my own life being taken as well in order to keep him dead.

* * *

Back in Konoha, Sakura's punishment for deviling into classified information was extra hours at the hospital while Naruto went to train with the other teams to be kept busy as well. Kakashi tried to keep himself busy and not worry about Sorra but with the chain around his neck, he couldn't keep himself distracted. That's when he was summoned to get Naruto and go to Tsunade's office.

As they walked outside the Hokage building, Jiraiya's toads were there. It had been over a month since Sorra left and Tsunade refused to let a team go out and look for her. In the office, everyone was waiting.

"He is Jiraiya-boy's student?" the old toad asked.

"Yes… This is Naruto Uzumaki… The 'Child of Prophecy' you mentioned," Tsunade spoke as she sat at her desk.

"A geezer frog? What the hell?" Naruto frowned.

"Hey! Watch your mouth, Naruto! This is Lord Fukasaku, one of the Two Great Sages of Mount Myoboku. He came all the way here to speak with you," Tsunade spoke.

"Well, to be more accurate, I am a Great Sage Toad. But never mind that. You are, without a doubt, Jiraiya-boy's student," Fukasaku spoke

"Jiraiya-boy? Boy?!" Naruto growled. "You talk as though the Pervy sage is a kid! Who does this geezer frog think he is?!"

Kakashi sighed, knowing that this would take a while.

"Naruto, I said to watch your mouth!" Tsunade snapped.

"This great man is the one who taught Sage Jutsu to Lord Jiraiya," Shizune spoke calmly. "He is Lord Jiraiya's master."

"Pervy Sage, eh?" Fukasaku laughed. "What a fitting nickname for Jiraiya-boy."

"So what does this geezer sage want with me?" Naruto asked confused.

"I'm not sure where to begin. But let's see… I suppose the most important thing is… Jiraiya-boy has died in battle," Fukasaku spoke sadly.

"Huh? Wh-what are you talking about?"

"I know this is sudden. I don't blame you if you don't believe me. for quite some time, there were rumors that the leader of the Akatsuki was in the Hidden Rain Village. Jiraiya-boy went in person to verify the truth of these rumors."

"The leader of the Akatsuki was in the Hidden Rain Village?" Sakura gasped.

"As I recall, that village is difficult to infiltrate. A village closed to the outside world," Sai spoke.

"Yes… However, Lord Jiraiya was skilled in infiltration and espionage tactics," Kakashi spoke as he focused on the situation on hand, not the one that revolved around the stone around his neck.

"Exactly… Jiraiya-boy came upon the leader of the Akatsuki… 'Pein.' However, Pein was Jiraiya-boy's former student," Fukasaku spoke as he explained what happened.

"Student? What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Jiraiya-boy called him Nagato."

"That goes way back. During the chaos of the Great Ninja War, Jiraiya looked after some orphans in the Hidden Rain village, which had become a battlefield. Who would have imagined that those kids…"

"However… To corner a ninja like Lord Jiraiya… How did this Pein…?" Kakashi thought allowed.

"He possessed the Rinnegan," Fukasaku answered.

"What did you say?" Kakashi gasped.

"Rinnegan?" Sakrua asked.

"The Rinnegan is an Ocular Jutsu that was said to be possessed by the father of all ninja, the Sage of the Six Paths. I thought it was just a legend," Shizune muttered.

"The legendary Ocular Jutsu… the Rinnegan. It's power was beyond imagination. Not only that…"

"There were six of htem who possessed the Rinnegan?!" Kakashi spoke in shock. "How can that be even possible?"

"Perhaps, there's a trick to it. Most likely, only Jiraiya-boy, who was there, discovered their secret. But… Even after he had his throat crushed by pein, Jiraiay-boy left a message before collapsing. This is that message," Fukasaku spoke as he pulled off his cloak and turned around to show some coded message on his back.

"It's a code…" Shizune gasped.

"I'm sure he did this to prevent Pein from noticing. I've told you everything about Jiraiya-boy."

"I wonder what Jiraiya wanted to say. If we can decode this… We'll understand, won't we?"

"Did you… let him go, Granny?" Naruto spoke quietly as he looked at the ground.

"That's right," Tsunade spoke after a moment.

"Why'd you allow such a reckless thing?! You knew Pervy Sage better than anyone! How could you send him to such a dangerous place, alone?!" Naruto yelled.

"Enough Naruto," Kakashi spoke, trying to calm him. "You of all people ought to know Lady Hokage's feelings."

"Damn it," Naruto spoke under his breath and started walking towards the door.

"Naruto!" Sakura called. "Where are you going?"

"If Pervy Sage had been the Fifth Hokage… he wouldn't have let Granny Tsunade take such risks… Never!" Naruto spoke quietly as he opened the door.

"Naruto!"

"Sakura… It's all right. Let him be,"Tsunade spoke quietly.

"But…"

"My apologies, Lord Fukasaku," Kakahsi spoke sadly. "I'll arrange for Naruto…"

"No… That's all right, but I have something that you may want Kakashi," Fukasaku spoke before pulling something out of his robe.

"No…" Kakashi gasped as he saw the bracelet. "How did you get this?!"

"She was able to help injure one of the six off before Jiraiya-boy was killed but dropped this."

"Where is she?"

"I don't know she killed one before the others attacked her. I didn't see them kill her but they could have fatally injured her. She had several abdominal injuries that I could see, but she never surfaced from the water. I'm sorry," Fukasaku whispered as Kakashi closed his fingers around the bracelet and brought it to his chest. "She was important, wasn't she?"

"In a way," Kakashi whispered sadly.

"Kakashi, what is he talking about?" Tsunade spoke but Kakashi ignored her and left. "Kakashi!"


	18. The End of the Hunt

I own nothing from Naruto except Sorra who is my own character.  
Please Read and Review

_**ALERT! ALERT! READ BEFORE CONTINUING SO YOU DON'T GET CONFUSED! THIS CHAPTER IS SET HALFWAY THROUGH THE LAST**_** CHAPETER.** I didn't want to give all the details away before I found the right episode and spoiled everything for those who haven't watched the anime. Forgive me for all the spoilers!

* * *

-I got near the Chimera Baae and realized that it was completely deserted except one chakra level. I ran towards it and drew my katana. I trapped the man against a wall, with my katana across his neck.

"What did I do?" The man stammered. He looked like he was in his early twenties with plain brown eyes and hair. He was about a foot taller than me so he was about 5'11."

"Where is Tsihano?" I hissed as I pressed the blade against him.

"Who?" the man frowned in confusion.

"The scientist who built this place and experimented on humans, where is he?!" I snapped.

"I h-heard he was taken a couple months back…" The man stammered. "Men with the Hidden Rain Village headband came and took him away."

"Thank you," I spoke coldly before disappearing from him and appeared on top of the main building. "I will hunt you down, Tsihano, and I will kill you like I should have six years ago."

I jumped across the buildings and jumped over the fence and headed towards the Rain Village. I wouldn't give up this hunt even after two weeks in searching all five Chimera Baae sites. All five were deserted besides the one man I had just interrogated.

I reached the village after four days of traveling and frowned as it started to rain. People were scarce in the streets and I pulled on my cloak to hide my hitai-ate that was around my waist. How would it be impossible to miss a bright orange haired male that looked like he was in his twenties?

"Who are you?" a woman appeared in front of me and I saw small paper squares swirl around her as her body formed and I saw that she wore an Akatsuki cloak.

"I'm just looking for someone," I spoke calmly. "I don't want any trouble."

"Who are you?" she snapped.

"I'm no one," I sighed, wanting to hurt this blue haired woman. "I just got to find someone that I knew once. I was told he came here."

"What's his name? Perhaps I could direct you," the woman spoke using a fake smile.

"Tsihano," I spoke, following along and she frowned in confusions.

"What does he look like?"

"Couldn't tell ya that because it's been six years since I've seen him, so I don't know how much he's changed."

"Lady Angel, there's a commotion in the pipes!" some man came running over. "Do you know what's going on?"

"Our god is taking care of an intruder," the woman spoke calmly. "It is nothing to worry about."

"Yes milady," the man bowed and left.

"God?!" I snorted. "There is no such thing as some god living among humans."

"Do not insult Lord Pein!" the woman snapped as she slapped me. "You outsiders wouldn't understand since you all are closed inside your own nations, you do not understand the true nature of the world."

"Talk about touchy," I retorted before jumping up onto one of the towers and looked around.

"Get back here!" The woman snapped as she appeared, her head and shoulders formed but the rest of her body gone as paper flew around the area. "I have not finished with you."

"Well I have finished with you," I spoke calmly and disappeared from the tower and into a side street far away from the tower that I had been on.

I heard a few explosions and followed it and saw a hole in one of the towers, exposing a lot of pipes that headed down. I started running towards it, knowing that if Tsihano was alive, he'd be causing trouble. I came to an opening in the pipes and saw rubble around the place but the chakra levels I sensed were confusing. The same chakra was in several different bodies as they followed another chakra level that was different as well.

"Interesting," I whispered as I ran to the other damaged hole and followed the tunnels.

Soon I came to an end where there was a hole in the wall. I saw six orange haired men in view before they jumped off the edge and landed on the water below. I looked down and saw Jiraiya with two toads on his shoulders, dodging the attacks of five while the sixth stood back. One of the men disappeared as well as Jiraiya and the other five stood calmly. I took my chance to study these men. All of them had the same purple ringed eyes as well as rods all over their faces.

"I don't sense his presence," one spoke, he had short spiky orange hair.

I skimmed over each, looking at their piercings and froze on one of them. He had one spike in each ear that protruded out several inches. There were two rods on his nose with a spike under each eye while five spiked rods were under his lower lip. His hair was no longer a dark brown but it was him.

"Found you," I whispered as I drew my katana.

I jumped up into the air so I was over him and angled my katana so that it would go through his body as I landed on him. I smirked as my sword pierced his skin as Jiraiya emerged from under the water. The man with short spiky hair crushed his throat and threw him onto a flat rock as I felt several weapons pierce my stomach and jerked me off Tsihano and threw me into the water before I saw them all attack Jiraiya.

* * *

Fukasaku saw something as it sparkled land near him as he saw the girl who had appeared out of nowhere fell into the water. She had just missed one of the bulkier men just by a few inches.

"Hang in there Jiraiya-boy," Fukasaku ordered Jiraiya and saw his lips move slightly but no sounds came out, due to his throat being crushed. The five Peins stood up and jumped away from the water.

Jiraiya laid there for several pain-taking seconds before he finally moved some and lifted his head. Fukasaku detached himself from his shoulder and landed in front of him so he could write a chakra infused message onto the toads back.

"All right, message received," Fukasaku spoke as he picked up the bracelet and disappeared as the five peins attacked the rock where Jiraiya laid. Fukasaku looked at the bracelet and saw one word carved into it. '_Kakashi' and it was inside a simple circle._

* * *

I moved my head and saw three rods protruding out of my stomach and small watered trails of blood swirled around me. I felt an explosion and saw Jiraiya plummeting towards me, five rods in his back.

_'No…' _I thought weakly and forced myself to swim towards him. As I reached him, I saw one of his dorky smiles as he closed his eyes. _'Find your peace among the kamis, Jiraiya. If I can get to the village, I'll tell them you died with a smile. Where did that damn toad go though? Wasn't he some toad sage? Useless creatures.'_

I watched as Jiraiya sunk deeper into the water before I started to swim back to the surface and gasped for air. I looked around, relieved that the weird chakra of those men was gone. I forced myself out of the water and onto a small section of rock and rested on my hands and knees, the rods almost touching the ground. I forced myself to straighten up on my knees and jerked out the rods and tossed them into the water.

_'Damn chakra infused items that mess with foreign chakra flows. Good thing I can survive without it…'_ I thought weakly as I fell forwards and felt darkness take over.


	19. The Attack on Konoha

I own nothing from Naruto except Sorra who is my own character.  
Please Read and Review

_**ALERT! ALERT! STILL GOING ALONG WITH MOST OF THE ANIME. THIS SECTION WAS IN THE VERY END OF EPISODE 158 AND MOST OF 159. SOME THINGS WERE HARD TO EXPLAIN SO PLEASE BEAR WTIH IT AND JUST WATCH THE ANIME IF YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND IT COMPLETELY.**_

* * *

Kakashi stood on top of the fourth Hokage head, holding the small bracelet in his clenched hand as he stared out over the village. He couldn't believe that she was just gone. Fukasaku said that she had never resurfaced but he hoped that she had after he had gone. He sighed and sat down and stared at the bracelet. She had carved his name into the small stone.

"Kakashi, what has you acting this way?" Tsunade growled as she appeared in front of him. "You have refused to say anything for five days and have clutched that bracelet as if your life depended on it. What's so special about that bracelet and who was that girl who helped Jiraiya?"

"Have you ever heard of the Gan'u rain?" Kakashi whispered, not looking up at her.

"Of course I have, I've experienced the rock rain a few times," Tsunade spoke as she suppressed a sigh. "What are you getting at Kakashi?"

"Have you heard the mythology?"

"Where if you catch a rock before it touches the ground and give it to someone close, they won't forget you no matter how far…? Whose bracelet was that? Did you have a woman in your life that you failed to mention?"

"Something like that, this was the stone I gave her…"

"Who is this woman?" Tsunade snapped as she grabbed the front of Kakashi's sweater and jerked him to his feet so she could look at him.

"You won't like it," Kakashi muttered. "It was…"

Tsunade suddenly looked up and they both saw the perimeter barrier ripple slightly as something or someone entered the village. But they were confused; it had entered from the sky.

"Tell me who it was before the world goes to shit," Tsunade snapped.

"Are you drunk Tsunade?" Kakashi asked, trying to not answer.

"Don't make me hit you, Kakashi." Tsunade's eyes narrowed as she looked at him.

"Sorra," Kakashi sighed and she dropped him on his butt.

"You fell for your own student?" Tsunade frowned and Kakashi just nodded.

"We fell for each other on the mission to take Aoi to her mother but took three weeks for us to actually say something. That assassin was the one who really spilled the truth when he had captured Sorra's mind…"

"I see," Tsunade spoke and Kakashi missed the small smirk on her face.

"Lady Hokage! The village is under attack!" several ANBU appeared and Kakashi jumped to his feet as he put the bracelet inside a zippered pocket to stay safe as Tsunade started barking out orders.

"Kakashi, get your head out of the clouds and figure out if it's the Akatsuki. You can worry about your lover another time!" Tsunade snapped and Kakashi blinked in surprise. "Stop looking like an idiot and go!"

Kakashi nodded and jumped off the roof, surprised that he hadn't been scolded. He saw Iruka and an orange haired man in an Akatsuki cloak in a demolished part of the city and jumped down before the man ran a rod through Iruka as he uncovered his Sharingan.

"You create a loud diversion, so that you can investigate from the shadows, eh?" Kakashi spoke calmly.

"Kakashi!" Iruka spoke shakily as sweat dripped down his face.

"Please take the wounded one and get away," Kakashi spoke coldly. "Leave this scene to me."

"Roger," Iruka spoke then picked up the wounded shinobi next to him and disappeared.

"Now it's just the two of us," Kakashi spoke as he shifted his footing.

"Then I'll ask you. Where is the nine-tails?" the orange haired man spoke.

"What you're doing is totally pointless. The people of this village are different from your average village. Even if it means dying, there's not a single one of us who would sell out a comrade."

Kakashi and Pein stared at each other for several seconds before Kakashi broke the rod in Pein's hand and crouched as Pein directed a kick at him.

"Earth Style: Mud Wall," Kakashi spoke as he signed then a huge wall appeared behind Pein that had four pug dog heads on it.

Pein pulled back before a rod appeared in his hand again and he shoved it into Kakashi's left shoulder. Kakashi summoned chakra to his hands and did his Chidori and shoved it at Pein. Kakashi was about to hit him when Pein's eyes widened and Kakashi felt as if his arm was moving on its own and he missed Pein by an inch and hit the wall behind him.

_'What was that?' _Kakashi thought surprised.

"Kakashi Hatake the Copy Ninja, I'm honored to meet you," Pein spoke as Kakashi jumped back, making the rod come out of his shoulder. "Where is the nine-tails?"

"That… is a silly question," Kakashi spoke as he performed Chidori again and jumped at Pein only to be thrown back over thirty feet and the wall behind Pein crumbled at the sudden chakra technique.

_'What was that jutsu just now?' _Kakashi muttered as he pushed several wood planks off of him and stood up. _'It felt different from a shock wave. Everything around him was blasted away, with him as the epicenter.' _

"Well then…How will you counter this?" Kakashi asked as he brought more lightning to his hand. The lightning danced across the ground in the form of a dog but right before it hit Pein, it hit some sort of wall. _'not just physical attacks… He can repel Ninjutsu as well?! Impressive. Now then, how should i…?_

There was a thud behind him and Kakashi turned to see another man in an Akatsuki cloak. His head was covered in spikes instead of hair. He seemed to disconnect his hand and rockets shot from his arm like a gun.

_'Your mine,' _Kakahsi thought as he appeared behind the second man with his Chidori active. As soon as he started to move to hit him, he ducked. _'This guy… He was facing directly ahead, yet…'_ he saw the short haired pein who hadn't moved since he did his jutsu. _'I see… Their eyes are linked. Lord Jiraiya took all six of htem at once?! I must say… that's crazy…'_

The Pein with the rockets touched his shoulder and suddenly two more heads appeared out of the side ofhis head as he pulled off his cloak to reveal a mechanical tail as the first pain lifted his hand. Kakashi felt like he was being pulled forwards and tried to jump back but he flew forward. Kakashi pulled a chain out of his pouch and it caught a piece of foundation and he fought to hold onto the chain, knowing that if he let go, that tail would run right through him.

_'I have no chance if I fight them alone. I must call for reinforcements. And let them know of their abilities. I have to do as much as my body can handle!'_ Kakashi thought as the first pain strengthened his pull and Kakashi lost grip of the chain and the metal tail ran right through his chest, before he turned to lightning and disappeared as two large fists slammed down on the two Peins. Kakashi pushed a wood plank off him and stood up; glad he used a shadow clone. Kakashi saw Choji and Choza Akimichi as well as other's off the clan.

"Do you have enough chakra?" Choza asked Kakashi as he stood next to him.

"I've already used my Lightning Style Shadow Clone and exhausted over half my chakra. To be honest, a drawn-out battle against a formidable opponent like him is going to be difficult for me. However, I've figured out a little of his abilities."

"Pa, he's coming," Choji spoke as the first Pein who had escaped the Akimichi attack ran forward.

The other Akimichi's started throwing weapons and attacks but he repelled them. Choji threw three kunai and he dodged them and Kakashi realized something. He threw a kunai at him that had a smoke bomb on it to escape with the Akimichis.

"What did he just do?" Choza asked as he crouched between Kakashi and Choji.

"He repelled all our attacks," Kakashi spoke. "Using himself as the epicenter, his jutsu allows him to pull in or push objects away, similar to the magnetic laws of attraction and repulsion. However, it seems he cannot utilize that jutsu consecutively. I know for certain that there is an interval of time before he can activate the next jutsu."

"Everyone else has been taken down!" Choji whispered. "If he can repel all attacks, how do we defeat him?"

"The interval between jutsu seems short too. We can't get close." Choza spoke.

"However, that is our only chance," Kakashi sighed as he closed his eyes. "I have an idea and I need your help."

* * *

Red eyes narrowed in frustration as they landed near the perimeter barrier building and saw all the shinobi dead as if they had been skewered. They walked around and felt faint traces of the one who had attacked them. The red eyed shinobi growled and ran towards Konoha, fearing that they wouldn't get there in time.


	20. I'll Won't Back Down That's My Ninja Way

I own nothing from Naruto except Sorra who is my own character.  
Please Read and Review

_**ALERT! ALERT! STILL GOING ALONG WITH MOST OF THE ANIME. THIS SECTION WAS IN THE VERY END OF EPISODE 158 AND MOST OF 159. SOME THINGS WERE HARD TO EXPLAIN SO PLEASE BEAR WTIH IT AND JUST WATCH THE ANIME IF YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND IT COMPLETELY.**_

* * *

I looked around the village in horror at the destruction. Portions of the village were in complete shambles while others barely stood. I could seen slugs moving through the streets and knew that Tsunade was doing her best to try and keep the villagers alive. I felt a flare of the strange chakra of Pein and ran towards it, only to see the spiky haired Pein make a nail hit Kakashi who was pinned between rocks. His head was thrown back on impact and I felt close to screaming as I shook. As soon as Pein was gone, I dashed forward and knelt in front of Kakashi.

"Please…" I whispered as I touched his cheek. I heard a groan and jumped back before I saw Choji sit up and crawl over to his father.

"Pa… You tried to protect me…"Choji cried.

"Save the crying for later… Choji…" I heard his voice and felt my heart pound. "If… you are able to move… report to Lady Tsunade about Pein's abilities. A counter strategy is imperative!"

"K-Kakashi…?" Choji stammered in surprise.

"Reflect later! You must…hurry! Run!"

"But… I… I…"

"Don't let Choza's sacrifice be in vain!"Kakashi snapped before we heard a clanking movement. I turned my head and saw one of the Peins still moving even though he was a machine and broken.

"Persistent fellows, aren't you?" He smirked.

I saw something come out of his back and growled and lunged at him before gathering what chakra I had to my hands and feet and pounced on the Pein before he could create a weapon to kill them. I saw his Rinnegan eyes widen as he saw me.

"Yeah, I'm still alive you bastard. Look out because I know where you are controlling all these corpses from," I snapped before shoving two kunai into his eyes.

"S-Sorra…?" Kakashi called and I looked at him. He looked relieved.

"Choji, go now! We don't have time for you to be a cry baby! Go now while you have your chance. There are five others still in the village who could come at any moment!" Sorra snapped. Choji nodded and dashed off. "Kakashi…"

I jumped over and knelt in front of him. His breathing was irregular and I heard his groans of pain as he tried to stay conscious. I touched his face and choked out a sob.

"Sorra… you're alive…"Kakashi whispered. "What happened to you?"

"We have time to talk later, I need to get you out of there," I whispered as I summoned my water chakra to start sinking into the rocks around him.

"Sorra, stop… It's no use. I can't feel my body anymore…"

"Don't say that," I cried. "You are just exhausted from fighting…"

"Sorra, look at me," Kakashi whispered gently and I focused on his mismatched eyes as I forced back another sob. "I thought I lost you…"

"And I'll lose you if you don't let me help…"

"Sorra!" I froze. "It's no use to try. The rocks are impacted tightly from Pein…"

"Don't… don't say that…" I sobbed as I lowered my head. "I… I can't lose you too…"

"I'll never be away from you Sorra, you stole my heart months ago," he chuckled before he coughed a few times. "You need to go and help the village. You have fought them before when you were in the Hidden Rain Village…"

"How did you know that?" I looked at him surprised.

"The little green frog found your bracelet next to Jiraiya after you were thrown into the water. He came here with a message from Jiraiya and brought it with him. The real one is not with them…"

"I know," I whispered as I focused on the water to loosen and erode the rocks. "I did a little digging after I came around. The real Pein is like an antenna, using the rods in the six Peins to give them chakra and control them while he sits back. As soon as I get you out, I'll be going after him."

"Sorra…" I looked at him and felt my heart stop at the pain in his eyes. "Kiss me…"

"Kakashi, now is not the time for this…"

"It may be the only time," Kakashi interrupted. "Please…"

"Kashi…" I nodded and slid his mask down to look at his face before I pressed my lips to his, tasting blood from him being injured. I rested on hand on his neck and felt his pulse slowing down and sobbed as I pulled back. "No, don't do this to me… Kakashi, you can't go! Please fight and don't go! Stay… stay with me forever…"

"Sorra…" He gave me one smile before his head fell forward and his pulse was gone.

"Kakashi!" I cried as I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his silver hair as I sobbed. "No… Please… come back to me… Kakashi!"

I cried, knowing that no matter what I said, it wouldn't help. I forced myself to let him go and pulled up his mask then stood, knowing that I couldn't do anything. I let out a scream as I clenched my fists and collapsed to my knees. I saw a light blue slug appear but no chakra was emitted from it when it latched onto Kakashi but when another latched onto Choza, the chakra appeared.

"We're sorry, Sorra," both slugs spoke sadly.

"Choza is alive and that's what matters," I whispered brokenly as I looked at Kakashi one more time before getting to my feet. "I'm going to kill him as well as those corpses in the village. Where is Tsunade?!"

"On top of the Hokage Tower," Choji spoke as he appeared nearby. "He's really…"

I jumped over the rubble and away from him before he could finish his sentence and jumped across roofs to the Hokage building. I saw four ANBU around Tsunade as she was inside a summoning circle with chakra all around her. I landed on the edge and the four ANBU jumped to their feet.

"Tsunade, where the fuck is Pein?!" I snapped.

"Anger will not get you anywhere Sorra," Tsunade spoke as she opened her eyes and looked at me sadly. "I know your upset about Kakashi's death…"

"Upset…?" I laughed. "You think I'm fucking upset?! I'm livid. First Jiraiya then Konoha, all for the sake of some fucking tailed beast who isn't even in the god-damn village!"

"Sorra!" Tsunade snapped, interrupting my rant and I felt Pein's chakra and looked up to see him descending towards us.

"I'm going to kill you when I get my hands on you!" I snapped and lunged forward but Tsunade restrained me with the help of the four ANBU.

"Now you know a little bit of pain," he smirked and I growled at him.

"You are that boy…" Tsunade spoke, frowning slightly. "…from long ago."

"It seems you remember me," he spoke. Only his mouth moved.

"You know him?" one of the male ANBU asked.

"A little…"

"Who is he?" the girl ANBU asked.

"A God who restores order," Pein spoke.

"It seems he's not in his right mind," the first ANBU spoke.

"Naruto Uzumaki… where is the nine-tails?"

"Who knows?" Tsunade spoke coldly.

"The hunt for the Jinchuuriki is about over. The tailed beasts are no longer equalizers in maintaining the power balance between the ninja villages. It's meaningless to protect the nine tails now."

"So your target is Naruto, after all?" Tsunade growled and I felt like punching her. I just said that a few minutes ago.

"The war will begin very soon," Pein spoke as if amused. "Seeds of war exist everywhere, ready to explode. And we shall control those wars. If you cooperate with us, we would not be averse to helping you. From the state of this village, you should know what we are capable of."

"Don't underestimate the Five Kages!" Tsunade snapped. "You terrorists seek to destroy the peace our predecessors strived to bring and maintain! Your words fall on deaf ears!"

"Such arrogance!" he snapped and activated his jutsu but we didn't move. "Your peace has brought violence upon us."

"I will admit that some of the past actions of the Hidden Leaf were not just. But your actions here are unforgivable!"

"Be careful of what you say. This is your final warning from a god. Tell me where Naruto is. Speak!"

"We will pour every ounce of power we have into bringing you down! That is all I have to say! One other thing… You have made a huge error! What you desire, you shall never get!"

"If you think that the Hidden Leaf has what it takes to protect Naruto, then…"

"Wrong! Naruto…is strong."

"Mount Myboku. That's the Hidden village of the toads. Well then, lingering here is useless."

"How do you know?" the ANBU restraining me asked and I laughed.

"You still haven't figured it out?! The real Pein is not even in the village. Everything one Pein ears is relayed to the rest as if you deactivate a clone and the information comes back," I snorted as I shrugged against my captor."All these orange heads are dead."

"Tsunade…" the girl asked.

"We should let them retreat for now," Tsunade spoke.

"May I ask one more question? That chakra in your legs, was it to counter my jutsu? It seems you've realized my ability. However, all is meaningless before overwhelming power. You great nations proved that over the years. You all think that you have the leading roles in this world, and do not think twice about death. Soothed by peace, you become shallow. If you kill people, you shall be killed. Hatred brings about this cause and effect."

"Quit babbling such nonsense," Tsunade growled.

"In battle, both sides suffer death, injury, and pain."

"And we of the Great Nations have had our share of pain! Stop finding excuses for your actions!"

"That is laughable," Pein spoke as he rose into the air.

"Wait, Pein!"

"Accept pain. Know pain! One who does not know pain cannot possibly understand true peace!" Pein spoke as he rose higher into the sky so he was in the view of the sun."

I pushed the ANBU away and wanted to laugh. "He makes sense in some things, though I wouldn't agree to his way of doing things. I'm going after him."

"How, you don't know how to find him," Tsunade spoke coldly.

"Well its better than just sitting here and wait for Pein to destroy the whole village in one move," I snapped as I jumped to the center of the village and spread what chakra I had to search for his chakra. I felt a slug come to me and I frowned as I looked down at it as it moved so I was pulled into it just as I heard an explosion. A few minutes later, I was on my hands and knees coughing out a nasty taste in my mouth. I looked around and froze, the village was gone. "Damn it!"

As the smoke and dust from the destruction disappeared, there was a puff of smoke and I saw three toads in the deepest part of the destruction and I noticed a familiar blond head on top of the center toad. I jumped to my feet and ran towards the toads, knowing that the hyperactive knucklehead ninja would have a way to destroy Pein, unlike everyone else. I took a huge jump and landed on top of the toad that was purple colored and held a staff as well as a type of shield htat looked like a bowl.

"Naruto, what took you?" I growled and he looked at me.

"Where are we anyway?" Naruto asked and I snapped.

"Where's the enemy?"

"We are in Konoha, you idiot! Pein just destroyed the entire village a few seconds before you showed up!" I snapped as I jumped over to him and hit him on the head. "They did this because of you. They want your damn tailed beast and hurt us to try and get you."

"It's you!" the small green toad gasped.

"No duh, frogger," I growled. "Couldn't you have come back a few seconds later for me? It was excruciating to pull those rods out. Whoa, sage mode? You pulled it off? Naruto, please you have been coming up with a plan or something…"

"You're still alive, even after that, huh?" I turned my head and saw spiky haired Pein land a ways from us.

"I will not die until I decide so!" I snapped at him but started to shake a little. i reached into my black pouch and grabbed the epipen and injected it into my thigh before throwing the vial away.

"Looks like you're already close to your death bed Chimera."

"The only one on their death bed is you. Naruto, can you sense where the source of his charka is coming from since being in sage mode has perks? He'd be somewhere outside the village, controlling these guys," I spoke as the other five showed up.

"Towards the northwest," Naruto muttered.

"Damn, that's all I can get to, but I can't get a direct location," I sighed before jumping off the toad and started running north until something hit me and I growled like an animal when I realized it was another chakra rod. "You don't give up, do you?" I snapped as I broke off the rod and turned to see the spiky haired Pein looking at me. "Fine, then I'll just have to help Naruto finish you off. I will avenge the villagers who died because of you! I'll give my life to avenge Jiraiya and Kakashi, both I had to see die in front of my eyes because you killed them!"

"Kakashi's dead?" Naruto asked shocked.

"I would say 'blame spiky' but these guys are already dead. The real Pein is the one to blame since he controls these guys," I growled as I jumped up next to Naruto and jerked the rod out of my shoulder. "Let's finish these guys."

"With pleasure," Naruto growled as Tsunade appeared in front of the toads and one of the Peins lunged at her. Naruto jumped down and destroyed the Pein in seconds. I jumped down next to him as the ANBU took Tsunade to a safe place and locked my eyes on the Pein's in front of us.


	21. Is This The End?

I own nothing from Naruto except Sorra who is my own character.  
Please Read and Review

**_ALERT! ALERT! STILL GOING ALONG WITH MOST OF THE ANIME. THIS SECTION WAS AROUND 163, 164, AND 165 BUT JUST LET YOU KNOW, I'M NOT DOING IT HOW THE ANIME DOES IT. SIMILAR THINGS BUT MY OWN FIGHT BECAUSE I HAD TO INCORPORATE SORRA SOME HOW. DON'T HATE ME._**

* * *

One of the Peins summoned a creature and I growled as I saw the same Rinnegan that the Pein had. Naruto grabbed the horn and threw it up into the air but the Pein summoned two other monsters. His two frogs distracted them while he created two clones and did some jutsu that I hadn't seen him use in some time. I looked at the Pein formation and narrowed my eyes as I saw the former body of Tsihano running towards Naruto. I noticed one of the bulkier Pein in the back and smirked, realizing that he had some part of bringing the bodies back to live. I jumped into the air and wrapped water around me then started spinning as i head dived into the ground and forced a hole to where the Pein was. I came up silently behind him and drew my katana and beheaded him then dug both hands into his chest to make sure he died.

"What...?" The spiky haired Pein spun and I laughed at the shock on his face.

"Your death Pein will bring the peace we wish for," I hissed as I saw Naruto throw a massive chakra Shurikan and dove back into the hole and used my water to propel me to the other end. I came up behind Naruto and he frowned at me. "The one I just finished has some ability to bring the others back. He had to go first if we expect to finish this before you run out of sage mode. Be careful of the others."

"You don't have to tell me that twice," Naruto spoke calmly.

"If you get rid of that woman, then the creatures will be gone. Kill the other bulky one, you're jutsu's won't be absorbed. Spiky was the one who killed Kakashi with Baldy's help. As for the long haired one, I don't know his abilities but I guess that it doesn't matter considering your jutsu just finished him off. Katsuyu won't be as helpful as me considering I've researched Pein after they killed Jiraiya. Be careful, Pein was a student of Jiraiya's so he knows a lot."

"Good, stay close then. I'll need your help."

"Damn that jutsu you just did was enormous," I commented.

"Made it myself, with some help from Jiraiya," Naruto smiled dorkily but froze as he turned to see the three toads fighting the summoned creatures.

"They'll be fine; we have to finish these guys off. How much Sage Mode you do you have?"

"Not much left in this stage, but Fukasaku and I made a plan," Naruto smirked as dust started to swirl all around us. "Finish off the woman."

"With pleasure, get your plan in motion. Gamabunta!" I yelled as the old toad was hurled over towards us. Naruto created several clones while I summoned my water and encased the girl. The red toad pulled me and the woman into his mouth and I drew two kunai and drove them into the woman's eyes and into her brain and she fell. She was spit out as I jumped out of his mouth and onto his head and smirked. "Half way there."

"Reverse Summoning Jutsu!" i heard the old toad say and a clone of Naruto appeared. "It's been summoned. Now release your jutsu!"

The clone disappeared and I saw Naruto reenter sage mode.

"Not bad for a knucklehead," I commented as I used the red toad to jump higher into the sky, my katana out and ready. I angled my body so I was parallel with the ground and saw Naruto do another giant Rasengan shuriken. The bulky Pein jumped in front of Spiky and started to absorb it. I growled and angled my body so I went towards him and landed on him, my katana running through the center of his head and I fell off of him on impact and into spiky Pein. "Watch out Pein, I'll be with you soon. I'm sure your pretty blue haired Angel is with you most likely. We will defeat you."

"You're just a cocky little brat," Spiky spoke coldly as he grabbed me by my hair and lifted me off the ground.

"So what?" I laughed, but winced as his hand jerked in my hair. "If I die fighting you, I'd gladly go. No life is worth it unless there is someone there to care about you. You killed the one I cared about."

"Ignorant Chimera," Pein spoke then threw me towards the toads.

"Naruto get off your butt! There is one left!" I yelled as the pale green toad caught me.

* * *

I saw Sorra be caught by Gamahiro before Pein jumped up so he was in the middle of all three toads.

"Almighty push!" the Pein spoke before Gamabunta, Gamaken, Gamahiro and Sorra were thrown out of the village.

"Sorra!" I yelled but was to slow to call out to her. "I'm going to kill you."

* * *

I felt like I was being squeezed by something but felt weightless. I forced my eyes open and realized that I was in some lake. I looked around and saw the pale green toad, lying across the bottom of the lake and I was in his hand still.

_'Who knows what would have happened if I had gotten caught in that Jutsu before he caught me?' _I thought as I wriggled out of the toad's hand. I adjusted my chakra and propelled to the surface and landed on a bank. _'Damn it, now I have to run all the way back... but I can't move anymore. Damn, my leg is broken from that toad squeezing me so tightly as we got caught in that jutsu...'_

I opened my eyes and saw Kakashi coming towards me, wearing his normal ninja gear.

"Sorra, what are you doing here?" he asked panicked.

"I don't know," I frowned. "I had been fighting Pein with Naruto then I was thrown into a lake with one of Jiraiya's giant toads. I was able to get onto land but my legs broken... Wait... Oh shit, am I dead?"

"I believe so," Kakashi spoke sadly.

"But I wasn't finished with Pein," I whined and slumped to the ground.

"Kakashi, who is this?" I looked up and saw a man who looked similar to Kakashi next to the fire. "Is this the one you just finished telling me about?"

"Yes, this is Sorra," Kakashi spoke as he pulled me to him.

"I'm sorry that you are here, little one. Pein has brought a lot of turmoil on us all, but to why you are here in the halfway point makes no sense."

"I was going to kill him," I muttered. "He has messed with me my whole life, controlling Tsihano at the Chimera Baae, now this..."

"Sorra, it doesn't matter anymore," Kakashi spoke sadly. "There is no way back."

"Damn it," I sighed and leaned against him.


	22. The World Will Know

I own nothing from Naruto except Sorra who is my own character.  
Please Read and Review

* * *

**_THIS IS NOT THE END SO DO NOT PANICK EVERYONE... THAT MEANS YOU KIT :-)_**

******_I STILL HAVE A FEW CHAPTERS FOR IDEAS. I'M NOT GOING TO LEAVE THIS STORY WITH THE TWO JUST HAVING ONLY A FEW KISSES, THAT'S JUST NOT LIKE ME. THOSE WHO HAVE READ MY OTHER STORIES MAY HAVE AN IDEA OF WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT BUT FOR THOSE WHO DON'T, I WON'T RUIN THE FUN JUST YET. YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO KEEP READING._**

* * *

"So what happens now?" Sorra asked as she stared into the fire.

"We are not positive. I've been here since my death several years back. Some have come through but then left. I guess I wasn't allowed to fully move on," Sakumo spoke sadly. "But now you two are together and can be happy. No one will judge you here..."

"I know that but still," Sorra whispered as she closed her eyes and clenched her hands. "It isn't fair! As a Chimera, some tumble into a lake and a broken leg shouldn't have stopped me from continuing what needed to be done!"

"Sorra, just calm down. Life was never fair," Kakashi whispered, kissing her brow.

"Let her rant, it's entertaining and it will help her get it out of her system better," Sakumo shrugged.

"Suck up," Sorra muttered quietly.

"I've dealt with women before. Ranting always seemed to help them calm down faster."

"Damn it all," Sorra muttered again.

"What is that light?" Kakashi asked and everyone looked across the fire at a blue light that was coming towards them. They got to their feet confused then suddenly the light surrounded Sorra. "Father, what is going on?"

"Seems like it really wasn't Sorra's time to die," Sakumo spoke. "Take this with you Sorra."

He slid a small box into her hand before she started to disappear.

"Kakashi!" she cried and he could only force a smile.

"We'll see each other soon Sorra," he whispered then she was gone. "What did you give her?"

"It was your mother's ring," Sakumo smiled. "From what you've told me, there will be no one else in your life. Besides, she needs something to remember you if her bracelet was in your vest."

"I see, I hope it's not too soon before she returns," Kakashi sighed as he sat back down.

"Only time can tell."

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw grass in front of my eyes. I felt no pain in my body and realized that I was fully healed. I pushed myself to my knees and groaned as my body readjusted to moving.

_'I was dead…'_ I thought sadly then froze, feeling something in my hand. _'Sakumo, what was it you gave me?'_

I opened the box and saw a simple on stone diamond on a silver band. I smiled as I looked at the ring then slid it onto my left hand as I got to my feet. I didn't feel Pein's chakra anymore and Naruto's was moving. I jumped into the trees and ran as fast as I could. I would confront the final Pein and kill him for all the pain he delivered.

"There really just be something special about Naruto." I heard someone say and saw three Jounin standing in the branches. I stopped on a branch out of sight and listened. "I want to believe so. Let us put our faith in him."

"What is he planning?" I asked as I came out of hiding.

"Sorra?" Shikaku Nara asked and I nodded. "He's confronting the real Pein. Said he wanted to confirm something."

"And you're not going after him?!" I snapped. "This is the man who destroyed the whole village, killed hundreds of villagers and well loved comrades and you're going to let that exhausted boy go by himself?!"

"He asked us to," the blonde spoke and I narrowed my eyes.

"Well I'm going after him. I've seen more pain than you. I saw Jiraiya get killed and managed to injure one then. Then today I was able to kill several while helping Naruto while you all sat back! I don't care if he asked you to stay back. You could have done better than just sit around!" I snapped as I ran off after Naruto's chakra signature.

"No!" I felt something wrap around my waist and pull me back. "Let him do this Sorra or you may just hurt his pride. You haven't lived in Konoha long enough to really be able to know that he can get through to almost anyone he talks to. He's the type of person someone could bet on to make someone understand something important."

"I don't care! I didn't die just to come back and do nothing! I have my own grudge against that man!"

"No Sorra," Shikaku whispered as he restrained me. "You could get yourself killed again thinking this irrationally. You need to clear your head. Close your eyes and take a few breaths."

"Shikaku…"

"Do it, Sorra," he ordered as he pulled me to the ground and made me sit. The Hyuuga and Yamamoto Jounin knelt in front of me and I sighed and closed my eyes.

I took a few breaths to clear my mind and focused on Kakashi and what he would think if I had gone in, not thinking straight. I eventually got my mind clear and soon I heard cheering. I opened my eyes and frowned in confusion.

"What's going on?" I asked the others and they opened their eyes just as confused.

"Let's check it out," Shikaku spoke and we got to our feet and ran back to where the village was.

I froze at the edge of the trees, seeing the whole village cheering for Naruto who was being tossed up and down. I looked around and felt close to crying as I saw a head of silver hair next to Gai.

"No, this is impossible…" I whispered shakily and Shikaku put a hand on my shoulder and pushed me forward.

"Seems like Naruto did more than just talk to him," the Hyuuga smiled. "He has gotten the whole village to acknowledge him."

"But how…" He turned and I felt tears fall down my cheeks as his one dark eye stared at me calmly. I felt Shikaku push me and I stumbled forward and would have fallen if Kakashi hadn't caught me. "You're here… How is that possible?"

"I don't know but I'm not going to question it," Kakashi whispered as he hugged me tightly. "I don't care what the village says, I can't lose you again due to secrets."

"Neither can I," I whispered as I let out a sob while I wrapped my arms around his neck and held onto him tightly. "I love you Kakashi."

"And I love you too Sorra," Kakashi whispered back and kissed her cheek.

"What the fuck?!"

I turned my head and saw the village staring at us. I giggled as Kakashi tugged on my arm and pulled me onto his back with ease. I kissed his cheek in front of everyone but before Kakashi got far into the forest, Tsunade came into view with narrowed eyes.

"Now we're in trouble," I giggled to Kakashi and he laughed as well.

"Can we help you Tsunade?" Kakashi spoke calmly and I forced myself not to burst out laughing.

"Care to explain to me what is going on?" She narrowed her eyes at us and I wrapped my arms around Kakashi's shoulders, letting my left hand rest on top of the other. "What the fu…?"

"You can't stop love from happening, no matter who it is Tsunade." I spoke in the middle of her sentence. The clearing went silent as my words were loud enough for a lot to hear. "You can yell at us all you want but it has already happened and we are not letting each other go again. We both have lost each other several times, thinking the other was dead and we even met up in the afterlife for a few hours. We will not stop fighting anymore since we were given a second chance."

"Very endearing speech Sorra," Kakashi spoke before he crouched then jumped into sky and then turned so we entered the forests. We heard cheering behind us and I laughed. "I don't think there will be anymore problems."

"Yes there will, were will we live now?" I pouted, making him laugh.

"It won't take too long to rebuild the village if everyone puts in their fair share of work," Kakashi smiled. "I'm glad my father gave you that ring, since I wasn't able to give you your bracelet back yet."

"The future will be entertaining to see," I whispered as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Yes it will my love," Kakashi spoke gently as I fell asleep on his back.


	23. Kept Busy For A Reason

I own nothing from Naruto except Sorra who is my own character.  
Please Read and Review

Thank you to all those who have continued reading this story. I am sad to say that this story is coming to a close but I have other Kakashi X OC stories going up soon so please look those up as well as stories that I have on my profile.

* * *

-Two Months Later-

I walked down the new streets of Konoha and smiled as the sun started to set. The reconstruction was almost done with the help of Suna who had sent shinobi to help after they heard of the disaster. I sneezed as saw dust was blown past me and laughed slightly. Life had been hard the past couple months with all the constructions. Tsunade kept me out on missions, most likely to keep me from distracting Kakashi as he helped the village. On my back was a large back pack full of medical supplies for the hospital. I entered the hospital and smiled as I saw that it was finished.

"Hey Sorra." I turned and saw Sakura coming down one of the halls, looking slightly exhausted from working overtime with the few who were still injured. "How are you?"

"Good, I have supplies for the hospital in the bag," I spoke as I slid it off my shoulder.

"Tsunade still keeping you busy?" she laughed and I nodded.

"She fears that Kakashi will suddenly disappear with no explanation no matter how many times I've told her that we are not that far into our relationship," I huffed as I put the bag on the couch in the waiting room. "You look exhausted."

"I am, I just got onto break. Care to get some coffee with me?"

"Sure," I smiled as a nurse came out and picked up the bag and thanked me for coming as fast as I did. Sakura and I left the hospital and walked over to the bar and went inside. "I feel like I need something stronger than caffeine."

"If you really wanted, I'm sure you could get it," Sakura laughed. "Considering how much you helped to destroy Pein. Katsuyu had kept everyone informed as you and Naruto fought so everyone sees you as a hero who stole Kakashi's heart."

"Who stole my heart?" a familiar voice came from behind us before arms came around my waist as I stood at the bar. "Welcome back."

"Hey," I smiled and kissed his masked cheek. "I'll have a water."

"Sorra, didn't you just say you wanted something stronger?" Sakura frowned as the bartender handed me a water and poured some coffee for her.

"I changed my mind," I shrugged as Kakashi leaned against the counter next to me.

"How was the mission?" Kakashi asked calmly.

"Boring," I huffed. "No assassins or anything. I was bored out of my mind on that solo mission."

"You confuse me at times Sorra," Sakura sighed. "You just had a death experience and complain about a mission where you should be enjoying the downtime."

"But that's not me," I smiled then frowned seeing Tsunade come in with Shizune. "Wonder if she'll chew us out again."

"She has been easier on me so I think she's finally accepting it," Kakashi smirked as he slung his arm around my waist again.

"Kakashi!"

"Then again… I think I do need something stronger," I laughed as Tsunade came over and shoved Kakashi away from me. "Hello Tsunade."

"Sorra, when did you come back from your mission?" Tsunade asked, completely ignoring Kakashi.

"Not too long ago. I took the supplies to the hospital then Sakura and I came here for a small break before she has to go back to work. Kyo, can I get some Sake?"

"No problem," the bartender smiled and poured me a glass.

"Thank you," I smiled then downed the liquid, ignoring it as it burned my throat then handed Kyo some coins. "I should go. I have some things to do before you send me out again, Tsunade. See you guys tomorrow."

Then I escaped the bar and ran across the roofs to the small house that I had made for me that was half hidden in the forest. Very few knew about the location, only those who personally worked on it and they all were Suna shinobi so they wouldn't remember the place. Not even Kakashi knew of the place, I was waiting for later down the road if we ever talked about that option.

I walked inside and into the bedroom. I stripped down and entered the bathroom and turned on the shower and got in. I felt the ends of my hair brush my shoulders as my hair got wet and signed, debating if I wanted to cut it or let it grow out. I sighed again and let the water run down my face as I sat down on the tiled ground and let the water roll down my back as well.

_'It's been two months and he still acts as if he's uncertain about us,'_ I thought sadly. _'The gestures he does are simple ones like hugging me, kissing my cheek, wrapping his arm around my waist but it's as if he doesn't want to go to the next level. He doesn't even let me take his mask of either. Is he waiting for me to make the next move or is he reconsidering this relationship?'_

Sometime later, I got up and washed my hair and body before getting out and wrapping myself in a towel. I entered my room and pulled on a pair of short shorts and a tank top before lying down on the bed exhausted. I rolled onto my stomach and buried my face in my pillow and felt like screaming but stopped myself. An outburst over thoughts that I was over-thinking was pointless. I closed my eyes but then heard a knock on the front door. I frowned and got up and pulled on a off the shoulder shirt over my tank top and walked out to open the door, not expecting Kakashi to be there.

"What's up?" I asked as I stepped back and let him in.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a place of your own? I thought you've been staying with Sakura or one of the other girls," he frowned as he looked around.

"It was supposed to be that way so I could have some place to get away," I whispered as I entered the kitchen and pulled out a water bottle from the fridge.

"Why do I feel like there's more to that statement than your telling me?"

"Because there is, I just don't feel like saying the other reasons at the moment. I was just about to go to sleep so if there was something you needed…"

"Sorra, are you pushing me away?" Kakashi asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and buried his face against my neck.

"No, I'm just tired," I muttered as I pulled out of his arms.

"Sorra, what's wrong?" Kakashi asked as he followed me down the hall and into my room.

"It's just…" I sighed as I tossed the water bottle on the bed and ran a hand through my hair. "I keep feeling like I'm getting mixed signals from you Kashi. I keep feeling like you either are uncertain about moving forward about this relationship or if your reconsidering starting this relationship. It's frustrating that you barely do anything with me when we're together."

"Sorra…" his arms came around my waist and pulled me against him as he held me close. "Forgive me if you were feeling that way. I have been thinking about this relationship but I do not regret it. I always was uncertain at how much you could take with being so young…"

"I'm already twenty," I huffed. "I'm not that young."

"Will you let me finish please?" He whispered and I nodded my head. "I do wish to go farther but I do not know how far you'd be comfortable to go at the moment. I don't want to lose you Sorra, that's why I haven't ever pushed our relationship."

I closed my eyes and leaned against him as I felt my heart speed up in delight at his words. I felt his hands shift on my stomach and I smiled softly as I brought an arm up around his neck and undid the knot of his hitai-ate and pulled it off so it clattered somewhere behind us then ran my hand through his hair. I felt his warm breath on my neck he sighed and smirked. I slid my hand forward and hooked my fingers inside his mask and pulled it down then let my hand trace his features, keeping my eyes closed.

One of his hands slid up my side and I felt my breath hitch as his fingers lightly brushed the side of my chest as his hand went up to my shoulder and down my arm to intertwine his hand through mine. His other hand slid across my stomach and pulled me closer to him as his lips pressed against my neck.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" I whispered barely loud enough for him to hear.

"Do you want me to?" he breathed as he lightly bit my ear.

"I don't want to spend another night without you," I smirked as I turned around in his arms and looked up at him.

His smile took my breath away and I wrapped both arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his, missing the feel of his lips as well as seeing his unmasked face. He wrapped both arms around my waist and pulled me off my feet as he kissed me. I kissed back and wrapped my legs around his waist and propped my elbows on his shoulders as I slid my hands into his hair.

I felt him take a step forward as he held me tighter against him. Soon he stopped walking and I felt him lowering me and soon I felt my back hit the bed. We broke apart for air and I felt him shift above me. I looked up at him as he hovered over me and slid my hand across his cheek and traced the scar of his left eye before his hands came to mine and pulled them so they were above my head.

"Kakashi…"

He kissed me again, silencing me and ran his hand through my damp hair. I felt his tongue run along my bottom lip and gasped in surprise. He slid his tongue into my mouth and I felt his hand slide down my neck. His hand kept sliding down, feather light touches until his hand reached my side. I kissed him back and tried to pull my hands out of his above my head but he held them firmly.

We broke apart again but his lips didn't leave my skin. Instead he moved and kissed the junction of my shoulder and neck, making me whimper slightly in surprise. He chucked against my neck and I felt his fingers dig into my side lightly before he pulled back and released my hands only to wrap his other arm around my waist and pulled me with him as he rolled onto his back. I found myself tucked against his side as we laid on the pillows.

"Kakashi, your vest is in the way," I whined and he laughed as he sat up.

Kakashi got off the bed and pulled off his weapon pouches as he kicked off his shoes. Then he pulled off his vest and sweater, leaving him in his under armor that had the elongated collar he used for his mask. I slid back and got under the covers as I pulled off my shirt , leaving on my tank top and laid down. Kakashi slid in next to me and pulled me into his arms as he kissed my brow.

"Is this better?" he whispered.

"Much," I smiled as I laid my head on his chest. "I have missed you Kashi."

"And I have missed you as well. It will get easier soon enough when Tsunade realizes that we are not kidding about this relationship. All things will get harder before they get easier," Kakashi spoke with a small chuckle.

"True," I smirked as I closed my eyes.


	24. Messed Up Communication

I own nothing from Naruto except Sorra who is my own character.  
Please Read and Review

* * *

Kakashi woke sometime in the early morning and frowned, not feeling Sorra in the bed next to him. He opened his eyes and saw that the blankets where she had been had been thrown to the side and the mattress was cold. He sat up and looked around and saw her standing at the window with a blanket around her small body.

"Sorra, is something wrong?" Kakashi asked as he got up and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and heard her sigh.

"I just can't sleep," she whispered.

"Is something on your mind?" Kakashi frowned.

"I don't know. Everything seems perfect but for some reason it unnerves me," she sighed.

"Maybe you just don't know what to do with your life now considering the fact that you're trying new things?" Kakashi suggested.

"I don't know if it's that," she sighed sadly. "Maybe it's more that I'm afraid that this moment where everything feels perfect could end. Those close to me always seemed to get hurt if they were near me."

"Sorra, come back to bed," Kakashi whispered and tugged her shoulder lightly but she didn't move. "Sorra?"

"I don't know if I could sleep Kashi, I can't calm my mind." She sounded sad as she said that and pulled the blanket closer around her small body.

"What else is on your mind?" Kakashi asked as he turned her around to face him and he saw a couple tears fall down her cheeks as she turned her head away from him and closed her eyes. "Is this about last night, about our relationship?"

She remained quiet and lowered her head, letting her short hair hide her face. Kakashi sighed and slid a hand to her cheek and lifted her head to make her look at him. She opened her eyes and her red eyes seemed darker than normal

"Sorra, tell me what's wrong," Kakashi demanded and her eyes narrowed and she pushed him away and sat on the bed and pulled her knees to her chest. "Very well then. When you finally decide to talk to me, you know where I live."

Kakashi pulled on his cloths and shoes then left, feeling horrible but knew that it was needed. As he was about to open the front door, he heard movement behind him before he was shoved against the door while arms came around his waist. He heard a sob and felt his heart drop as he realized that he had made her cry.

"I'm sorry..." she choked out as she pressed her head to his back. "Don't go... Please don't leave me alone..."

"Then tell me what's wrong," Kakashi spoke, locking all emotion away. "If you won't communicate with me like a normal person would in a relationship then I won't stay."

"You don't mean that..." her sobs became louder and she started to shake.

"It hurts me to say this but yes I do, Sorra."

Her arms disappeared and he turned and saw her take a few steps away from him. Her tears staining her cheeks and her eyes were wide with hurt surprise. Tears fell faster down her face as she backed away down the hall.

"Sorra..." She spun around and dashed down the hall then there was a slam of a door. "Damn it."

* * *

Tsunade sat at her desk, drunk and unwilling to go home, exhausted. It was four in the morning and a storm started up as thunder rumbled across the sky behind her. She downed another shot of sake when the door burst open, revealing a disheveled and wet Kakashi.

"Why are you barging into my office at this ungodly hour?" she snapped.

"Great, when Sorra runs off completely hormonal, you decide to be drunk," Kakashi sighed and started walking off.

"Wait, what did you do?" Tsunade snapped and stood up.

"I don't want to talk about it. I said something that I shouldn't have when she wouldn't tell me what was wrong. I've been trying to look for her the past two hours with no luck."

"She won't search for cover in this storm. Go to the waterfall that connects to the lake. She'll either be swimming or meditating in the cave behind it. Make sure you fix what ever you did or you'll have me to deal with," She spoke as she sat back down and took another sip of sake.

"I'll try my best."

"Kakashi another hint for dealing with Sorra, she isn't much of a talker when it comes to issues. It's more in her actions, watch them closely." Kakashi nodded and left. "Wonder what he said to make her run off in a lightning storm."


	25. In the Cave Hidden Behind the Waterfall

I own nothing from Naruto except Sorra who is my own character.  
Please Read and Review

* * *

Kakashi ran towards the lake and saw the damaged ground from the fight with Pein months before when one of the giant toads of Mount Myboku had been thrown and landed in the lake. He reached the lake and saw a water tornado in the center of the lake and Kakashi saw flashes of black in the middle about 15 feet off the ground. The rain seemed to come down harder as the tornado dispersed and Sorra hovered in the air for a second before she angled her body and dove into the water below.

Kakashi frowned and dove into the water as well and caught sight of large bones on the bottom. He looked around and saw Sorra floating above the large skull, in a bubble of air. Kakashi swam to her and pushed at the bubble, expecting it to pop but it pulled him into the air pocket.

"So, you decided to come and find me," she muttered, her voice cold. "Why would you care anymore?"

"I still love you Sorra, I am just not used to your way of communication," Kakashi spoke as he straightened up. "What is that?"

"The bones of Gamahiro," Sorra sighed. "This lake was where I died. I had been tossed by Pein and he caught me but then spiky Pein used his jutsu and I was in Gamahiro's grasp when he was thrown. I had been able to reach the surface but didn't get much farther than that."

"Why are you here then if there are bad memories here?"

"Not all are bad here. I had been slightly scared at first but when I saw you and your father, I had been relieved that I wouldn't be alone. I've been alone for too long in my life," she whispered and Kakashi saw her playing with the ring that his father had given her. "Besides I always came here when I was unstable. It was easier to release my stress here around the element I can control instead of destroying the village."

"I'm sorry Sorra, I hurt you," Kakashi sighed and closed his eyes.

"I understand why you did it. It took me a couple hours of thinking but I finally understood it. You never really understood how I knew how to communicate things. In chimera, we were punished every time we talked back or expressed how we felt about things so we learned that Tsihano didn't understand us when we put things into actions instead and we got away with things a lot more."

"It doesn't justify my actions and what I said, Sorra."

"No matter what happened, I already forgive you for it. I could never truly hate you because my love for you." Her arms came around his shoulders and she kissed his masked cheek. "I'll try better at talking about things."

"And I'll try to be more patient with you," Kakashi spoke relieved as he pulled her around and pulled her into his arms. "How long could this bubble stay?"

"I don't know, I've never tested it, why?" she frowned as she looked at him.

Kakashi smiled as he pulled down his mask and pressed his lips to her and pressed her body against his. She gasped in surprise and the bubble popped. Kakashi flinched as the water rushed around him and he looked at Sorra and saw she was smiling. She tugged him towards the surface and he followed reluctantly.

* * *

I broke the surface and swam to the water fall, feeling my face flushed at what I had felt when he pulled me against him. I didn't know if I was ready to that far but I'd never know unless we tested things. I dove under the waterfall and came up next to the ledge. Kakashi appeared near me and I smiled at how he looked drenched. I swam to him and pushed his hair out of his eyes then unbuckled his vest and tossed it onto the ledge behind me.

"Why do you always wear that, even when you're not doing missions?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"It's just a habit of mine," he laughed as he pulled me towards the edge. I spun him around and pressed his back to the rocky ledge as I kissed him quickly. "Are you ready for this Sorra?"

"I don't know but I want to see what I am able to handle at the moment. It's been two months since we really did anything, and to be honest, I've missed you like crazy," I whispered as I kissed his cheek next to his ear.

"I have missed you as well." His arms came around my waist and pressed me against him and I giggled as I felt his arousal pressed against my stomach. "You sure you want to try this in this water?"

I smirked and used his shoulders as leverage and jumped up onto the ledge. I landed in a crouch and looked at Kakashi behind me. He looked slightly surprised and I laughed. He climbed onto the ledge and I bolted down the tunnel, knowing where we could have fun without being spotted. I reached the tunnel with the white-watered hot spring and dove into the water, still in my tank top and shorts that I had gone to bed in. I reached the far end of the four foot pool and saw Kakashi already in the water and I saw a pile of clothes on the edge. He came towards me as I stayed in my spot, surprised. The water went right below my eyes as I studied what I could see of his chest.

He reached me and smiled as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him. I yelped in surprise but felt fabric at his waist and felt some relief that he kept something on. Kakashi's arms were around my waist as he leaned forward and kissed me gently. I relaxed slightly and wrapped my arms around his shoulders and kissed him back. I had my legs against his waist but kept some distance between his arousal and me. I slid a hand into his wet hair and tugged his head back so I could look at him. He frowned and I chuckled at how annoyed he looked that I broke the kiss.

"When did you find this place?" Kakashi asked suddenly and he looked around.

"It was a couple days after I was put on your team. I came here to swim and decided to explore this cave," I smiled as I looked at the ceiling that was covered in rocks that glowed. I felt Kakashi start walking backwards and soon the water came up to my shoulders as he sat down in the water. I felt some kind of ledge under the water and smiled at Kakashi as I looked back down at him. "I've never…"

"I'll be gentle with you Sorra," Kakashi whispered as his hands slid up my sides since I had leverage to hold myself up now.

He pulled me close again and kissed me gently. I kissed him back and let him slide his tongue into my mouth. I gasped when I felt his hands on my bare back, under my shirt then as I pulled back for air, my top suddenly disappeared and I heard it slap the rocks somewhere nearby. His hands slid up my chest and I cried out as his fingers pinched my nipples as he teased me. He kissed down my cheek and I lifted my head so he could have more access to my neck as I moaned. It was all new to me and I wasn't sure what he had planned. He stood suddenly and I wrapped my arms and legs around him in surprise as I felt the cool air hit my back.

He stepped out of the water and he laid me on a patch of moss that was growing in the cave. As he pulled back, I instantly brought my arms to my chest. Kakashi hovered over me and I looked up at him surprised as he smiled gently. His hands came to my arms and gently pulled them away then he locked his lips around one nipple as he used one of his hands to grasp the other. I arched into him as I moaned at the feeling I felt in my lower stomach. He switched to my other nipple and I felt his hands slide down my sides to my shorts and slid his fingers inside and started tugging them down. I grasped his hands, scared and he lifted his head to look at me.

"It's alright Sorra," he whispered as he kissed my nose. "I promise that I will go easy on you. There is no reason to be scared of me."

I loosened my grip around his wrists and brought my hands up his chest and around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. He complied and I felt him pull my shorts off all the way and heard them hit the rocks behind him. I tugged at his hair and he shoved his tongue into my mouth as I felt something penetrate me. I groaned at this feeling and my arms fell to the ground next to me as Kakashi kissed down my body and pushed my legs apart. I lifted my head and stared at him confused until I felt something wet slide across my neither lips. I moaned as my head fell back down and heard him chuckle, sending vibrations through my body as I felt pressure in my lower body. As he ran his tongue across my clit, the pressure exploded and I felt something roll down my legs.

"That was fast," Kakashi chuckled. "Do you want to continue?"

"Y-yes," I forced out as I felt my body calm down from the explosion. I saw him straighten up on his knees and he slid off his boxers, exposing his large length. "Fuck…"

"You really are new to all of this," he laughed slightly as he shifted so he was hovering over me again. "It will hurt a little at the beginning but it will get better. Just relax and let me love you Sorra."

I nodded and he kissed me. I felt his length rub against my inner thigh then it moved and slid inside me. He rested his head to the ground next to my shoulder before he thrust his hips forward and I screamed out in pain as I felt something tear.

"Shh, it's alright." He moved his head and kissed my cheek as he brought a hand up and wiped tears away that had spilled over. "It will only get better from here."

I looked up at his mismatched eyes and saw his love for me as he looked at me. I nodded my head and whimpered as he pulled out then pushed back in. After a couple more thrusts, the pain was gone and I felt my body heat up, despite the cold.

* * *

Kakashi looked down at Sorra and was relieved that all signs of pain were gone as he moved inside her. He kissed her gently and her arms came around him as she started kissing him back. He hit her cervix and she cried out in pleasure.

"God, you're so tight," Kakashi groaned as he rested his head next to hers on the moss.

"Kakashi…" she whimpered and he smirked as he felt her tighten around him.

"Hang on a little longer," he groaned as he started moving faster, feeling his release coming.

"Kakashi!" she screamed and he felt her come around his length and that pushed him over the edge and he released his seed inside of her before pulling out and looked down at her, enjoying the sight of her panting as she came down from her high. "Oh god…"

"Are you okay?" Kakashi asked as he hovered over her.

"Y-yeah…" she gasped out as she chuckled slightly. "That was just mind blowing."

"You are mine, no one else's," Kakashi whispered as he kissed her brow before pulling her into his arms. "Let's get you cleaned up."

He lowered both of them into the hot springs and washed them both as he saw her eyes start to close. As soon as he was done, he carried her out and helped her into his sweater for some warmth before dressing himself and picking up her clothes and set them on her lap as he pulled her back into his arms. He ran out of the cave and saw a small path next to the water fall and took it and ran back into the forest. Back at her small home, he found something dry for her and got her dressed and laid her in bed as she fell asleep. He grabbed a towel and dried himself as he took off his clothes then slid in next to her and pulled her against him as he let sleep take him.


	26. Called to Duty

I own nothing from Naruto except Sorra who is my own character.  
Please Read and Review

Forgive me for not updating in forever! I am in the middle of college and got a major writers block which sucked. The other day I decided to reread this story and i got the inspirations to write again. This story is almost to it's end which makes me sad but then again it will give me time to finish my other stories and create new amazing stories.

* * *

I woke up suddenly as pain shot through my body. I sat up and groaned as I doubled over, between my thighs were on fire. I felt movement in the bed besides me and turned to look who it was and saw Kakashi roll onto his side towards me, still asleep. I whimpered as I laid back down and I heard him wake up.

"Sorra, are you okay?" he moved so he was propped on one arm and hovered above me.

"I hurt," I whimpered. "Is that normal?"

"Yes it is," he whispered as he kissed my brow. "Your body is small for a grown woman so it was to be expected that it would hurt a bit for you. I'm larger than what is considered normal."

"I'm still tired," I sighed as I closed my eyes, feeling the pain dull as I just laid there.

"Then just rest. I'll go tell Tsunade that you are exhausted from your disappearing into the forest since I went to her when I had been looking for you and she was the one who told me that you'd most likely be at the lake. I'll be back soon," he spoke as he kissed me lightly and started to get up but I grabbed his arm and pulled him back down onto the bed.

"If I'm staying in here then so are you. Tsunade can deal with it another day," I muttered, not opening my eyes. I heard him chuckle as I felt him lie back down next to me and pulled me into his arms. "Why are you naked?"

"I didn't have any clothes here to change into considering the clothes we were in yesterday were soaked," he murmured in my ear.

"I have a dryer," I frowned as I rolled over onto my stomach and laid my head on his chest.

"I didn't think about that considering that I was tired from searching for you in the rain for two hours before I found you at the lake."

"That long?" I frowned as I lifted my head and looked at him.

"Yes, when you don't want to be found, you sure do know how to stay hidden," he laughed and I smiled at him.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me on top of him. I smirked and kissed his cheek before snuggling in his arm, tucking my head against his neck. We both laid there content for a while before there was a banging on the main door.

"Why would someone be knocking?" I frowned as I pushed off Kakashi and sat up. "Only you know where this house is, I had sand shinobi build it."

"Go see who it is but be careful," Kakashi spoke as he sat up, making sure he was covered from the waist down.

"Okay," I spoke quietly then picked up a kunai as I headed towards the living room to answer the door. I undid the locks then pulled the door open slowly. "Shikamaru, what are you doing here? How did you even find this place?"

"Tsunade sent Katsuya," the pineapple haired boy spoke as he pointed to the slug next to him. "Where is Kakashi?"

"Why do you need him?" I asked as I tightened my grip on the kunai that I kept hidden behind the door.

"Tsunade has a mission for him," he spoke. "Sorra, I am no threat so there is no need for you hold that kunai."

"One can never be too cautious these days," I shrugged as I let my arm fall to my side and I stepped back so he could come in. "It will be a few minutes before Kakashi comes out."

"He's here?" Shikamaru frowned.

"Where else would he be at?" I grinned at him before walking down the hallway and into the bedroom. "Kakashi, Shikamaru says that Tsunade has a mission for you."

"Okay," Kakashi sighed as he got to his feet and pulled his finally dry clothes on. I picked up his vest and held it out for him as soon as he got everything else on and he pulled it on. "I'll be as fast as I can."

"Be safe," I whispered as I hugged him. "Don't take unnecessary risks and make sure you come back to me."

"I promise," he whispered back before letting me go and headed out of the room.

"Don't break your promise," I whispered, knowing he wouldn't hear me as I stood there alone, staring at the door he disappeared through.


	27. Painful Returns

Well the semester is almost over and here's another chapter for you. It is kinda of a downer but you returning readers know that almost every single story goes this direction as I start wrapping things up.

I own nothing from Naruto except Sorra who is my own character.  
Please Read and Review

* * *

-Five Months Later-

"Sorra, we are in position," Naruto spoke over the intercom.

Sorra, Naruto, Sakura and Sai were on a mission to capture a shinobi from the Land of Waves. This man was a suspect of plotting against Tsunade and the four had been ordered to capture this man so he could be interrogated. Sorra was the captain of the team and in charge of making sure the other three did their job right. Everyone in the village were taking on a lot more jobs to be able to get money to keep rebuilding Konoha from Pein's attacks, so almost everyone was working overtime.

"In position," Sakura replied.

"Same," Sai spoke and Sorra sighed.

"He has finally fallen asleep," Sorra hissed but as soon as she jumped down from her tree, she fell to her knees and felt sick to her stomach. "Make sure you get him…"

"Sorra, are you well?" Sakura asked over the intercom.

"Finish the mission," Sorra hissed before her dinner from hours came up. "Damn it…"

A few minutes later after her stomach had finally calmed down, the other three appeared with their captive knocked out and tied up. Sakura knelt next to Sorra and pressed a hand to her forehead and frowned.

"We need to get back to the Leaf and deliver the prisoner," Sorra muttered as she swatted Sakura's hand away and got to her feet, only to start to fall again. Sakura caught her before she hit the ground and lowered her against a tree.

"Sorra, let me see if I can find what's wrong," Sakura spoke urgently. "It isn't normal for you to be sick this sudden."

"Be fast," Sorra muttered as her eyes started to droop. "Sai, Naruto, go ahead and get the man in the village before he comes around."

"Very well, we'll see you soon," Naruto smiled then the two jumped onto an ink bird that Sai created and they flew off towards the village that was about 10 miles away.

"Sorra, I need you to stay awake," Sakura spoke as she brought her hands to Sorra's chest to start checking her organs.

"I don't understand why…" Sorra whispered before she fell to her side, unconscious.

"Shit," Sakura muttered.

The pink haired woman pulled Sorra onto her back then started running through the trees. She had to get to the village to be able to do a better check up of the small woman. About fifteen minutes later, Sakura was inside the village and jumping across the rooftops to get to the hospital. Sakura passed Tsunade in the halls of the hospital and the busty woman followed the pinkette into an examination room. Tsunade helped Sakura lay Sorra on the bed and the shorter woman didn't even move a muscle at the movement.

"What happened?" Tsunade demanded.

"I don't know. One minute she is fine, giving out orders, then the next she is puking herself unconscious," Sakura muttered as she got an IV into Sorra's arm. "Can you check her Lady Tsunade so I can go make sure the boys got the prisoner to headquarters?"

"Sure thing," Tsunade spoke quietly then Sakura left the room.

Sakura ran through the streets towards the interrogation building and had to jump to the roofs to avoid Ino since she knew that the blonde woman would have tried to stop her. She finally reached the interrogation building and ran through the halls to the lower levels to reach were Sai and Naruto were standing outside of a cell where the prisoner was still unconscious.

* * *

-Two days Later-

"Kakashi!" The silver haired man turned and saw the hyper-active blonde running towards him, for once his face wasn't full of smiles. "Tsunade needs you at the hospital. It's Sorra..."

"What happened?" Kakashi growled as he followed Naruto down the streets.

"We don't know and Tsunade won't say. She has been unconscious the past two days," Naruto replied, frowning slightly.

Kakashi felt a heaviness in his chest as he ran towards the hospital and hoped that Sorra would be alright. He dashed past Naruto and as soon as he reached the hospital, he flared his chakra and located Sorra's chakra and ran to the second floor and to her room. He froze as he reached the ICU wing and found himself staring at Sorra's unconscious form through a clear door. There were IVs all over her arms and wires going into her gown for the EKG machine.

"Kakashi, your finally back." Kakashi turned and saw Tsunade coming towards him, exhaustion written all over her face. "She's gotten worse since Sakura brought her back from the mission."

"What's wrong with her?" Kakashi asked, forcing himself not to run to Sorra's side.

"Her body is rejecting the baby," Tsunade spoke as she walked to the desks and picked up a file.

"Baby?" Kakashi forced out surprised.

"You didn't know she was pregnant?" Tsunade turned around to stare at him. "How could you not? She's five months along..."

"Wouldn't she be showing if she was...?"

Tsunade walked past him and entered Sorra's room and he followed. She closed the curtains and pulled back the blanket then pulled up Sorra's hospital gown to reveal a small bump across her bruised stomach. Kakashi touched her stomach and felt something nudge his hand.

"I fear that we may lose Sorra if we don't take the baby. Neither have gotten the proper nutrition that they were supposed to and the baby is taking everything she can from Sorra. There is no way to keep both..."

"Don't say that," Kakashi spoke quietly as he looked at Sorra. "Sorra wouldn't want you to take the child. She's too protective to allow such thing to happen."

"Kakashi, if we don't..."

"You don't know that Tsunade," Kakashi spoke calmly as he looked up at the fifth Hokage. "You know that if she had been a normal shinobi that there would be that chance, but this is Sorra we are talking about. She is a chimera after all, and this child is hers. Both will survive..."

"Is this the rational Kakashi talking or the one who is in love and doesn't want to lose the one thing he has let in his life?" Tsunade whispered as she covered Sorra back up.

"Both," Kakashi smiled slightly, but that soon disappeared. "When will she wake up?"

"I had put her into a medically induced coma since the second she woke up yesterday, she puked herself unconscious again," Tsunade sighed. "She doesn't know..."

"I see..." Kakashi sighed and sat on the stool next to Sorra. "When do you estimate she will be able to wake up since your pumping all these nutrients into here?"

"A week... at least," Tsunade spoke as she walked to the door. "Don't be too hopeful Kakashi, we may still have to take action if she gets any worse."

"I understand, I'll do that if you try and be hopeful and not think the worse," Kakashi growled as Tsunade left.


	28. Strawberry Cravings

I own nothing from Naruto except Sorra who is my own character.

Please Read and Review

* * *

Kakashi was getting impatient. It had been two weeks since he came back from the mission to find Sorra in the hospital and Tsunade had band him from the hospital since he had refused to leave Sorra's room to do anything. He had to have two ANBU trailing him from a distance to make sure he wasn't near the hospital and practically wasting away. He was forced to go train every day with the ANBU and do small chores around the village since he had been band from going on missions because of how worried he had been for Sorra.

"Kakashi," one of the ANBU that had been trailing him landed right in front of him. "Tsunade summons you to the hospital. She is regaining consciousness."

"Really…?" Those four words made him smile and he disappeared in a puff of smoke and ran inside the hospital. He took the stairs two at a time and had to skid to a stop before he hit Tsunade as she came out of Sorra's room. "Is she really awake?"

"Yes she is…" Kakashi made a move to go into the room but Tsunade grabbed his arm to stop him. "She's not fully coherent Kakashi, and she still doesn't know. Take it easy with her and be careful. She's still very weak and is very fragile right now."

"I will," Kakashi whispered and she let him go and he walked into the room and Tsunade closed the screen and closed the door as well to give them some privacy. "Sorra?"

His heart leaped as her head turned slightly and he caught sight of her crimson eyes. He walked to her and sat on the stool next to the bed and gently rested his hand on top of her small hand. Her eyes were slightly glassy as he saw her trying to focus on him and he smiled sadly at her. He pulled down his mask and kissed her hand then he felt her other hand slide into his hair.

"I'm so sorry," Kakashi whispered quietly as he rested his head against her hand, not able to look at her. It was his fault that she was here like this, his fault that she was in critical condition. "This is my fault…"

"Ka…Kashi…" he lifted his head and saw her eyes clear now and she had a small smile on her face. "When… did you…get back…?"

"Two weeks ago," Kakashi spoke quietly. "You've been in a coma for the past 16 days."

"Why?" She started to sit up but fell back and groaned. "What is wrong with me?"

"I…" Kakashi looked down and sighed, not really sure how to tell her.

"What is it…?" she frowned slightly and gripped his hand.

"You're pregnant…" he whispered. "You're five months along but neither of you have gotten enough nutrients that you need so the baby is taking everything from you."

"We almost lost you when Sakura brought you here," Tsunade spoke as she came into the room, carrying a clipboard in her arms. Kakashi pulled his mask back on in lightning speed before she got close to him. "In the past two weeks, you have improved greatly so that's good. If you keep up this progress, you will be able to leave the hospital by the end of the day."

"I... I'm pregnant?" Sorra stammered and her hand slid out of Kakashi's and went to her stomach as she looked up at the ceiling. "But wouldn't I have noticed before now...?"

"Most times yes, but there are some women who never grow a large bump when they are pregnant. Some have given birth to a full term baby even though before they went into delivery they looked like they were only three or four months along," Tsunade spoke calmly as she checked the machines.

"What is it?" Sorra whispered as she turned her head to look at Tsunade.

"It's a girl," Tsunade smiled. "Get some rest, do you want me to bring up some food?"

"Okay, can you bring up some strawberries?" Sorra asked quietly and Tsunade smiled and left. "A girl... Kakashi?"

"I'm right here Sorra," he spoke as he stood up and sat on the edge of the bed so he could look down at her. He ran a hand through her hair before sliding his hand to her cheek. She grabbed his hand and slid it down to her stomach. "I love you Sorra."

"I love you too," she whispered. "What do you think about this?"

"If I had any complains about you being pregnant Sorra, I would have said something. I do admit that we should have taken this in a different order but I have no complains. I'm happy," he whispered.

"Really?" she whispered and he nodded, making her smile. "We're having a girl... Kakashi, what do we tell people if they start asking?"

"Guess you two should think about getting married or something before thinking about that," Tsunade spoke as she came in with a bowl of strawberries. "That is, if the child is yours Kakashi."

"What are you implying?" Kakashi narrowed his eyes at Tsunade and almost growled at her. Sorra forced herself to sit up, holding onto Kakashi to stay sitting. "Sorra, you need to be resting."

"I want to go home Kakashi," Sorra whispered as she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest.

"So you two have had sex?" Tsunade frowned as Sorra took the bowl of strawberries from Tsunade and started eating the small red fruits.

"Someone is behind," Sorra muttered. "If we never had sex, then I wouldn't be pregnant right now and I wouldn't be craving strawberries. When can I be let out of this stupid hospital?"

"As soon as I do a full check up on you to make sure your vitals are where they should be," Tsunade spoke as she walked to a corner of the room and came back with several medical equipment.

* * *

Sorra was finally sleeping in her bedroom and Kakashi watched her as she curled up in a fetal position. Her hair was longer than it used to be and went to about her shoulders now. He smiled as she mumbled his name as she rolled onto her back before leaving the room to go and start his plans.


	29. Hide and Seek

I own nothing from Naruto except Sorra who is my own character.

Please Read and Review

* * *

Crimson eyes opened slowly as rays of the sun appeared through the window. Sorra looked out the window and smiled, seeing a gentle rain hitting the window. She turned her head and her smile disappeared not seeing Kakashi anywhere, nor did she feel his presence. She got out of bed and pulled on a purple kimono robe over her nightgown before walking out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

"What the...?" Sorra blinked in surprise at the vase filled with red roses. She picked up the letter that was propped up against the vase and opened it.

'_My dearest Sorra,_

_I am sorry that I couldn't be there when you woke up but Tsunade had a mission for me. I'll be back tonight and I have something planned. Meet me at the flower garden tonight at sunset._

_Love, Kakashi._

_P.s. Wear something nice.'_

Sorra smiled at the note before putting it next to the flowers before making something to eat. She took her time, feeling small nudges of her stomach and smiled even though she had no one to talk to about her being pregnant except Tsunade. She would be judged for mowing pregnant and not married.

"Calm down little princess," Sorra spoke quietly when she finished eating as she got rougher nudge to her rib cage. She ran one hand across her stomach and the nudges became gentler. "It will be alright, little princess. You'll be able to meet your mommy in a few months."

Sorra walked back to her room and started to get dressed. As soon as she buttoned her pants she felt that they were tighter than usual and sighed. She walked to the mirror in her pants and tanktop and saw a small bump that would be definitely visible if she wore one of her normal shirts. Grabbing one of Kakashi'a sweaters that he had left and pulled it on even though it was large on her. She rolled up the sleeves and tied the bottom so it wasn't to to her knees before sliding her shoes on.

"Sorra, how long have you been out of the hospital?" Sakura appeared as Sorra entered town an sighed.

"I got out last night," Sorra spoke calmly as she looked at the different shops, trying to find one that would have clothes that fit but wasn't a full maternity shop.

"Do you know what was wrong?"

"Just over exhaustion," Sorra lied as she found the shop she was looking for and entered. "Tsunade has just been pushing me too much since Pein's attack."

"Gotcha, what are you doing in here?" Sakura asked as she frowned seeing what type of clothes Sorra was looking at.

"I've gained some weight from not eating like I should and my shirts don't fit anymore," Sorra lied again.

"Is that why your wearing Kakashi's shirt?" Sakura asked and Sorra wanted to hit the pinkette for her questions.

"Yes, now I would like to be alone please," Sorra spoke, forcing her voice to be calm.

"Oh okay, are you okay?"

"I just would like some time to myself."

"Alright, guess I'll see ya around. Talk to ya later Sorra," Sakura smiled before leaving the shop.

Sorra sighed and rubbed her stomach before looking through the clothing that wasn't maternity clothes but also not skin tight. She would be able to hide her bump with the looser clothing with ease. She bought several tops as well as some ninja pants that were made for pregnant women before leaving the shop and going down to the dress shop to get a dress for that night.

"What can I do for you young miss?" The old seamstress that owned the shop asked. "See anything you like?"

"Yeah, but I won't be able to fit in any of them easily," Sorra spoke quietly, seeing Anko talking with several of the female ninja on the other side of the store. "I'm in a delicate situation that I cannot talk about."

"I understand young one, go into that door in the back and I'll close the shop to help you. After all, you were the one who helped that boy save the village," the woman smiled before walking over to the women as Sorra snuck into the back without being seen. "I'm sorry ladies but I'm gong on a break and I'm closing the shop so you have to leave."

"But we just got here to find a dress for the party Tsunade is throwing next week," Sorra heard Anko whine.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to come back later. I'm an old woman, give me a break."

"Alright Madam Kito."

"Thank you." Sorra smiled as she looked around the room she entered and saw that it was a private tailoring room. "Now young miss, what kind of dress do you want? One to flaunt your pregnancy or to hide it?"

"What...?" Sorra jumped in surprise as she looked at the smiling old woman.

"I may be old but I'm not stupid, young one. Now answer the question."

"I don't want people to know yet," Sorra answered as she looked at the silk fabrics against one wall. "I'm not married and yet I'm pregnant..."

"Kakashi get a little frisky?" She laughed and Sorra felt her face heat up in embarrassment. "I saw it coming the day you helped defeat Pein and talked about love when everyone was cheering Naruto for saving them. If that boy allowed a woman into his life, he wouldn't very let her go and that is you. Take off that sweater and let me see your form."

"A...alright," Sorra stammered still embarrassed and pulled off the sweater.

"How far along are you?"

"Tsunade said I was about five months," Sorra answered as Madam Kito pulled her to a stool and stood up on it.

"You are a lucky girl to have a smaller pregnancy. That makes it easier to hide it for you. I was that size when I was three months with my first son. What colors do you want for this dress?"

"Dark purple and black," Sorra replied and Madam Kito got to work on creating the perfect dress.

* * *

Kakashi finally got back from his escort mission with Team Kurenai and smiled as he dashed to his apartment to shower. It was almost time to meet Sorra in the flower garden. He dressed in record time and pulled up his mask as he dried his stubborn hair and left off his forehead protector. His outfit was a dark red haori with black hamakas. He grabbed the small box that held the ring he bought for Sorra before leaving his apartment to get to the gardens early. He hid in a grove of trees so he had a good view of the only entrance to the flower garden and waited as the sun started to set.

About half hour later, the sun was setting but there was no sign of Sorra yet. Kakashi frowned before he felt a kunai against his neck. He froze, surprised since he had never heard any movement or felt any chakra.

"You really going to hide and think you can surprise me?" He heard Sorra behind him and laughed quietly.

"It was worth a try," Kakashi smiled as the kunai disappeared. He turned but only saw a flash of a dark fabric disappear. "Sorra, what are you doing?"

"Not letting you see me yet," he heard Sorra laugh and it echoed slightly. "Why did you want to meet me here?"

"You have to come out if you really want to know," Kakashi smiled as he looked around and saw movement to his left. Sorra came out from behind a tree, wearing a dark purple and black detailed kimono that had skids on either side to her mid-thigh but it seemed loose around her abdomen. "You look beautiful."

"It feels weird," Sorra frowned as she brought an arm to her stomach. "The seamstress was able to make it look so I wasn't pregnant. Had to go buy new clothes as well even though it makes me feel fat."

"You are not fat," Kakashi smiled as he walked to her and hugged her gently. "You are beautiful."

"Hmm," Sorra smiled as she hugged him back. "Now why did you ask me here?"

"Still haven't figured it out?" Kakashi laughed as he pulled her over to a bench and she sat down. She frowned at him until he knelt in front of her. "Sorra, I love you with all my being and I am so grateful that assassin got into your head..."

"That assassin was an ass..."

"Be quiet for a minute please," Kakashi laughed as he pulled down his mask. And pulled out the small box from his pouch. "I am happier than I have been in a long time the moment you announced your feelings. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Sorra, would you marry me?"

"Kashi..." Sorra blinked in surprise and Kakashi thought she was reconsidering being with him until she smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Yes!"

Kakashi laughed as they fell to the ground from her tackling him and he wrapped his arms around Sorra as she hugged him tightly. Sorra pulled back and shifted so she was kneeling next to him and she looked down at her stomach as her hands came to it. She smiled slightly before grabbing Kakashi's hand and pressing it to her stomach.

"The little princess is energetic today," Sorra smiled. Kakashi smiled as he sat up and grabbed Sorra's left hand and slid on the silver band next to the ring his father had given Sorra in the afterlife. "Now the ring is complete."

"I love you Kakashi," she smiled. "You do know that people are still going to ask about my pregnancy since I'm already over half way through it."

"Who cares," Kakashi whispered as he knelt in front of Sorra and took her face in his hands. "I have you and will get to be with you for the rest of my life. We also have a daughter on the way."

"What should we name her?" Sorra asked suddenly as her hands came to his.

"What do you want to name her?"

"Either Kristine or Sasha."

"Sasha sounds good," Kakashi smiled before kissing her. "Come, I have dinner reservations for us."


End file.
